After The Storm
by Wings Of The Dreamer
Summary: Blaine is the perfect student and is dating the beautiful girl Quinn Fabray.But what happens when he goes to see her at McKinley and tried to help the poor obviously bullied boy. Klaine AU. I'm bad at summaries. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

The day started like any other for Blaine. He got up, brushed his teeth, gelled down his dark brown curls and threw on his uniform. He had perfected this perfect high school prep boy by now. After being bullied so much, he had turned into a robot. A robot that just got on with life, that made everything seem easy and perfect. He did his homework the day it was set. He studied non-stop for exams. He had a long-term girlfriend. He made this seem easy. When really, he hated the way he was. He wanted to be a normal guy. But in the confines of Dalton, he found himself more reserved. His friends were looser than him and he wanted to be too, but for some reason, he couldn't be.

He grabbed his bag and his phone and made his way through the schools halls and towards the study hall, having decided on skipping breakfast. Wes and David looked up as he walked in, they shot him smiles as he sat down but went straight back to their work, which, was once again being down at the last minute. Blaine smirked and pulled out his phone, and started to text his girlfriend.

_Good Morning! How're you? I've got two free periods last, want me to come over to McKinley? X_

The reply was quick. Blaine knew she'd be up applying make up or something.

_Morning! I'm great! And YES! The new guy Sam keeps flirting with me, and he won't take a hint! Come and show I'm yours! Xx_

Blaine sent back an affirmative and looked up at Wes.

"Hey Wes, I'm skipping Warbler practise this afternoon." Wes didn't even look up as he replied.

"No your not. You can't. unless that girl of yours is finally putting out. The girl none of has met." Blaine scowled.

"You're an ass. There's no chance of sex, because she's a hardcore Christian," _Plus I'm not ready, _he added in his head. Wes looked up now.

"What a downer. I'll let you go if you do my homework for me." At this, David's head shot up fast.

"If he's doing yours, he's doing mine." Blaine pretended to think about before replying.

"I'm not doing either. Do it yourself and don't leave things till the last minute. You guys can't stop me so I'm going." Wes frowned but said no more, then both of them went back to their work, leaving Blaine with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>The day had been long and draining. Blaine ran to his dorm at lunch, skipping that meal too. He dropped off his bag, deciding to his homework when he got back. Then he grabbed his car keys and ran through the building to his car. It would take him a while to get to McKinley and judging by the current time, he'd get there in time for the beginning of her glee club rehearsal. This theory proved correct as he pulled into the nearly empty parking lot of McKinley High.<p>

He obviously didn't know where to go, so he was walking around for a while until he heard talking. He followed the sound and stopped in front of what he assumed was the choir room. Blaine entered, straightening his blazer as he went. A perky blonde shot up out of her seat and bounded over to him and caught him in a tight hug.

"Hey, baby." he said, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She pulled out of the hug to smile brightly at him.

"HI!" she then grabbed his hand and turned to face the group of on looking teens. "This is Blaine, the guy I've been telling you about."

"Bit on the hobbit size for me, but he ahs a nice ass. If stretch mark's not putting out for you, you feel free to tap this, prep school." a Hispanic girl said from where she sat besides another blonde, throwing him a wink and cheeky smile. Blaine's brain had stopped at stretch mark. What did that mean?

"Not to be rude but what're you doing here?" Blaine turned to a man standing at the front of the room besides a whiteboard, a pen in his hand.

"Urm… Quinn's my girlfriend. I had a couple of free periods so I came over from Dalton to see her…" he said nervously.

"Dalton? Are you part of the Warblers?" he asked as his eyes flashed to one of the teens watching silently.

"Yes-"

"SPY!" Blaine jumped as a tiny brunette jumped out of her seat and screamed at him. His eyes widened as she started ranting about some guy called Jesse and that he was just here to spy and get their set list for sectionals.

"Rachel, _shut up. _We've been dating all summer, before we knew we'd be competing against each other. And glee never comes up in any of our conversations. Not everyone uses girls to win at show choir competitions!" Quinn squeezed his hand while saying this. Rachel, however, refused to let it drop, and the got into a heated argument. Most guys would be watching this and then probably jump the girlfriend afterwards, but Blaine took this time to scan the room.

The Hispanic girl and the other blonde wore cheerleading uniforms as well as Quinn and had their pinkies linked. A Blonde haired guy was staring at Quinn intently (Blaine thought he should've been jealous or something, but it didn't bother him). A guy with a Mohawk was smiling at the fight. A really tall guy (even when sitting) was trying to Rachel attentions and get her to stop. An Asian couple were ignoring the girls and were talking and holding hands. A guy in a wheelchair looked really bored. And two more people, a guy and a girl, both very well dressed, were simply acting bored. Both had phones out. For some reason, the boy caught Blaine's eye more. He looked almost tired. Blaine shouldn't of known this but, the boy was definitely wearing concealer. He wondered maybe if this boy was bullied, it would explain why his concealer was also on his neck. Maybe he got hit there, or pushed into something that hit his neck.

"Guys! Just stop!" The man, who Blaine assumed was Mr. Schuster (He remembered Quinn mentioning him a couple of times), yelled over the girls. They quietened immediately. Quinn shot Blaine a look that he deciphered that she was sorry. He shrugged in return, not really bothered.

"Rachel if you're so worried about him stealing our set list, which we haven't even decided on yet, we can cancel glee today. Seeing as Dalton _is _two hours away and Blaine shouldn't of had to come all that way and get told to go back because you don't want him finding out something we haven't got yet." Blaine saw a couple of faces that looked sad at this.

"No, urm, I could wait in my car… I don't have a problem with that. You shouldn't have to cancel your glee club just because of me." Quinn smiled at him and he knew he did something right. He gave her a quick peck on cheek and turned to leave, but stopped and turned around at the door. "Also, which ever one of you is Sam," Blaine looked at the Blonde boy, not evening feeling the slightest bit of doubt in guessing who he was, "Quinn's taken, so quit with the flirting." The boy scowled and Blaine laughed at him before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>The passenger door open and the blonde girl stepped in, shooting a warm smile at her boyfriend. He welcomed her with a kiss and she started giggling on his lips.<p>

"What's funny?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Sam. After you left he was acting totally different. Usually he flirted with me every chance he gets, but today he just seemed to avoid me completely. It's funny but he's a nice guy and don't want him to avoid me just because I have a boyfriend." Blaine frowned.

"Why should he avoid you? It's not like I can stop him. If he makes moves on you then yes it's my business but I don't mind you being his friend in the slightest." Quinn smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Where do you want to go? I know for a fact my parents won't be back home till late, and even if they come back early, they love you."

"Yeah sure, but I kind of need the bathroom…" Quinn giggled again and shook her head. She gave him a few directions and he got out and ran towards the school. He followed the directions but hesitated before entering the bathroom. Only because he had a feeling someone else was in there. Brushing away that thought he open the door.

There, standing in front of the mirror, the who had had concealer was crying gently. The tears slowly falling down his cheeks. The concealer was now gone and his skin was wet, proving he had just washed it off. Underneath it, Blaine had guessed right, it had been there to cover up bruises. Bad ones too. Some purple and definitely new, while others were yellow and fading.

"Are you okay?" Blaine doesn't know what compelled him to talk, but he felt a deep running concern for this well dressed, badly hurt boy. He jumped at the voice, unaware of someone having entered the bathroom. He lifted his hands as an attempt at covering the bruises and failing miserably. "Sorry, that was a stupid question." Blaine frowned sadly. The boy just shook his head, blushing slightly.

Blaine took a few tentative steps towards him but stopped when he saw the boy visibly tense.

"What happened?" Blaine asked quietly, wishing he could comfort him properly. The boy said nothing and looked to the floor. Blaine felt a pang of some odd feeling in his chest. He couldn't explain it but he suddenly felt the need to protect him and make him happy.

"Look, I'm not going to judge you. I was bullied once, though admittedly not as bad as you. And I ran away. I regret that. But I can just tell how much this bothers you. I don't know why but I feel this need to help you," Blaine was shocked at how truthful he was being to someone he just met. "I'm not going to make assumptions, but I know first hand that teachers, especially in a school like this, turn a blind eye on bullied students. I know that even the people closest to you seem oblivious to what's going on. So you have three options. One, let it continue," The winced, "Two, run away, or three, stand up. Don't let them do it. Fight back and don't let them win." the boy looked up at him sadly. His eyes were red and tears were still streaming down his face.

"Why are you so nice?" Blaine raised his eyebrows at the question, confused.

"Erm… I'm a nice guy, I guess?" the boy shook his head.

"No, I mean… usually straight guys don't bother with me because I'm gay. Even nice ones." the boy was looking at floor as he spoke. He had obviously not expected Blaine to answer him as he jumped slightly.

"Well I'm not like other straight guys. So you like boys? There's nothing wrong with tha-" Blaine never got to finish because the boy had ran towards him and caught him in a bone crushing hug. He was shocked at the sudden display of affection, but after a second he hugged the boy in return. He knew this boy was hurting and he still wanted to help.

"It's surprising Quinn actually found a nice guy for once. Well… Finn's okay but slightly dumb, and Puck seemed okay to her but he's still sort of a dick." Blaine just listened as the boy babbled on. This must have been some sort of defence mechanism. Talking about random things to get off the subject.

"Who did this to you?" Blaine interrupt him going on about how some girl called Mercedes was really nice to Quinn last year but Quinn barely talks to her now.

The boy looked up at him, wide eyed. Hey were a blue-green colour and Blaine wasn't usually one to say _'oh their eyes are pretty' _but he did it now and he shocked himself.

"Er…"

"Look, I'm only trying to help. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." The boy pulled away from him and Blaine hadn't even noticed they sere still hugging. He went over to a mirror and closed his eyes as he spoke.

"David Karofsky. He's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. I get thrown into dumpsters. Pushed into lockers. Slushied. Tripped. Get called fag, homo, lady. It's horrible, Blaine." Blaine stayed silent for three reasons. One, what was going with this boy was terrible. Two, he'd remembered Blaine's name. And three, Blaine liked the way he said it. "What did you do to get away from your bullies?" he looked at Blaine with hope in his eyes. Blaine gulped, suddenly nervous.

"Well, I ran to Dalton. It has a no tolerance bullying policy, but I don't recommend this. I regret running. I wish I could've stood up and _made _my life better. There's only so much one can take in a perfect world. You should be stronger, I can just see you standing up to some stupid guy and him realising how idiotic he was. Running is something you might regret." The boy smiled.

"Thank you. You're a really nice guy Blaine." Blaine smiled and thanking his quick thinking mind he took out a pen and paper and wrote down some numbers.

"I want to help you, so if anything happens, call me." he handed the paper over to the boy, who looked on the verge of tears. He took it shakily and leapt in to give him a hug again.

"Thank you, so much." Blaine rubbed his back, but stopped when he winced, obviously having bruises there too.

Blaine pulled away when he felt his phone buzzing, probably Quinn wondering where he was.

"Remember to call me. Maybe I'll see you around…?" The boy realised why this sounded like a question about five seconds after Blaine spoke.

"My name's Kurt."

"Maybe I'll see you around, _Kurt._" Kurt smiled before Blaine left, obviously having forgotten why he was in there at all, well he remembered when he got back to Quinn's…

**Sucky beginning chapter, but this was a prompt from **_DemitriMP _**so basically only they know what happens in the NEXT chapter. I will promise you that I will feel horrible and mean and every second I write it. I feel sad just thinking about it. -_- this is a hard prompt for me…**

**Any way, hope you guys like it.**

**Less than Three xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt watched as Quinn's boyfriend left the bathroom. He was gorgeous and perfect and the only straight guy that had not judged him the second they met. Kurt thought if he was gay he'd totally of kissed him, but Kurt wasn't one to overstep his boundaries.

Kurt turned back to the dirty mirror. He hated the bruises that covered nearly every inch of his body. He hated them. They made him look ugly, and no amount of concealer could hide that. He knew they were there. The bruises, the cuts, the scars. He hated it. The made him feel useless and unwanted.

He pushed Blaine's number into his pocket before grabbing a tub of concealer out of his bag and started to cover up the ones that were visible. When he was done he double checked to make sure they were covered up and no one could tell he'd been crying. Then he strode out, head held high, as if nothing could bother him, when really, he was dying inside.

Once outside he realised that Finn had brought him to school today and had then proceeded to leave without him. Kurt could've just called him to come back and get him, but he felt like he needed some time alone anyway. So he walked. With no destination. He ended up at a park. He sat down on a bench and just admired his surroundings. He didn't do this often, but when he did, it felt like he was getting away from it all. All the bullying and drama of his life. He felt normal when he did this.

After an hour or so of mindlessly daydreaming he decided he should start making his way home and got up, walking slowly. One his way he decided to a shortcut through an alley, simply because he was starting get cold and he wanted to be home soon. Though he regretted it almost immediately.

There, leaning against a wall, was Karofsky. He hadn't yet noticed Kurt so if he could just back away quietly… unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was going and stumped his toe against something, causing him to yell out in pain. Karofsky's head whipped around to see Kurt standing there. A small, mysterious smile appeared on his face.

"What're you doing here, fairy?" Kurt avoided his hateful gaze as he mumbled something about going home. "Home? I'm surprised your dad hasn't kicked you out because you're a fucking fag." Kurt felt anger boiling up inside of him, he was trying to remember what Blaine had said to him, but it had been completely wiped from his mind. "Lucky your moms dead. She didn't have to see what a disappointment you turned out to be." _stand up. Don't let them do it. Fight back and don't let them win. _Kurt wasn't about to stand by and let this continue any longer.

"What is your problem? What did I do to you?" Kurt yelled, finally looking up and meeting Karofsky's eyes. The boy clenched his fists as he glared a him.

"You're a fucking fag. You don't deserve to walk around like you own the place, you're useless, Hummel." the words stung but Kurt pushed onwards.

"You know it's hard for me to do that because of you tormenting me every step I take. Are jealous or something? Because you know I'm going to amount up to something so much more than you ever could? Tha-"

"Don't push me, Hummel." He spat. Kurt just glared in return.

"You are just a scared little boy who doesn't no any better than-"

"Stop it!" he yelled."Stop what? I'm only pointing out the obvious that you're a closeted boy who's too afraid to be who he is!" Kurt didn't know where that came from but he knew it was true. The minute the last word was out of his mouth he was pushed against the brick wall, Karofsky's lips were on his and a tongue was being pushed down his throat. The only things running through Kurt's mind were that Karofsky was stealing his first kiss and he just wanted the heavy boy off of him.

"You're going to regret _everything _you just said, Hummel." Kurt then felt his skin-tight jeans being yanked down as well as his boxers and suddenly he was bare and naked. Tears started to fall down his face as he was spun around and pushed hard against wall, the bricks jutting out and grazing his cheek.

He couldn't say anything, he just cried. He cried and cried. Karofsky was behind him and hitting him before he heard a zipper unzip and he knew what was about to happen. He cried harder and tried to block everything out. It hurt and burned. He wished this was a dream but the pain was too real. And when it was finally over, he stung as Karofsky shoved him back into his underwear and jeans. Kurt fell to the floor, blubbering like an idiot (well you would too if you'd just been raped). Karofsky then spat on him and said something Kurt couldn't make out over his sobs. Then he was alone.

He was alone and hurting and letting out loud sobs every two seconds. He needed to tell someone. He needed someone to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright, even though it wasn't. he went through people he should call. Not his dad or Carole, they stressed enough over stuff going, besides him being bullied. He couldn't tell Finn or _anyone _from the glee club because gossip with flew around everywhere, even when it wasn't meant to get out. But then who did he have to help?

* * *

><p>Blaine's ring tone blasted through the room. He went to pull away from Quinn but she held him tighter.<p>

"Just ignore it, Blaine." She said, moving to kiss along his neck. Truth was Blaine wasn't feeling anything from doing this.

"No, it could be important." he finally got Quinn to let him and go and picked up his phone, ignoring Quinn as she sighed loudly and slumped against her bed. It was an unknown number. Blaine pondered on whether he should answer before finally pressing the answer button and lifting it to his ear.

"Hello?" the only reply he got through phone was a broken sob. This confused Blaine and he held the phone closer to his ear. "Who is this?"

"B-Blaine?" the voice was broken and the person on the other side was clearly having a breakdown of some sort.

"Kurt? Is that you?" Quinn's head snapped up at Kurt's name. she sent Blaine a confused look and he just waved her down, listening intently.

"I d-don't want to b-bother you-"

"No, you're not, what's wrong?" Blaine said hurriedly. Something bad had happened, otherwise why would Kurt of called him in tears only hours after getting his number?

"Are you still in L-Lima?"

"Yes. Where are you? I'll come get you?" Blaine stood and walked over to wear his shoes sat by the door and started slipping them on. Kurt told him he was in an alley between two streets.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked shakily as Blaine spun around looking for his tie.

"Yes?"

"I d-did what you told me." a sob came through the phone, "A-and he-"

"Kurt," Blaine said, interrupting another broken sob, "Don't worry. I'll be there as quick as I can. You don't have to tell me anything." a loud sniffling noise came through the speaker.

"O-okay."

"I'll see you in a minute." he then hung up as flung his tie around his neck and grabbed his blazer.

"Blaine, was that Kurt from my glee club?" Blaine nodded as Quinn got up and he started looking for the keys he'd placed somewhere in this room. "How'd he get your number and why are you suddenly leaving me for him when you only just met him today?" Blaine found his keys and started walking out, quickly followed by Quinn.

"I gave it to him."

"Why?"

"Because unlike you and the rest of your glee club, I can see he's getting really badly bullied. He was wearing concealer today to cover up his bruises. I gave him some advice and now he's called me sobbing through the phone and I swear if I made it worse for him I'm going to hate myself." Quinn gaped open mouthed at him.

"Blaine, he's probably putting on an act because your hot and he wants to get in your pants." Blaine turned to Quinn, an angry glint in his eyes.

"I don't think for a second he's faking being bullied. It's not something you joke about, Quinn. And I doubt he can fake all of those cuts and bruises. I'm going to find him, okay? We'll talk tomorrow." Blaine left without another word and ran to his car and started the egnition an pulling out of the drive quickly.

It didn't take long to find one of the streets and then got out of his car and walked towards the only alley he could see. Upon entering he saw Kurt looking broken. The boy was leaning against a wall, his stylish clothes looking ruined, his hair ruffled and sobs falling from his lips every so often. Blaine ran towards him and knelt to pull him into a hug. He flinched at first before burrowing closer and gripping onto him like he was a life line. Blaine didn't care that Kurt was sobbing into his shirt and soaking it in tears, he was more concerned with what happened to the poor boy.

"Kurt? What happened here?" He asked quietly, the concern showing in his voice. Kurt looked up at him, his big blue-green eyes watering with unshed tears.

"H-he was here. And I st-stood up for myself, a-and he…" Kurt burst into tears again and Blaine held him tighter against his body, rubbing his back, but stopped when he remembered that when he last did that Kurt had winced in pain. Kurt took a minute to calm down a little before looking back up at him.

"He raped me…"

**Please tell me if I'm rushing this? Plus I think my writing get's sloppier when I'm ill :L and I felt so depressed writing this, I feel so bad for making this happen to Kurt:'( but it was part of the prompt…**

DemitriMP - **You won't really understand Less Than Three unless you've seen AVPS. If you have then my reaction is going to be -Oh a heart!;)**

**Follow my tumblr - **ffbioentity - **for updates and teasers. I don't use my normal tumblr because friends from school follow me. ;)**

**Next Chapter - Blaine talks to Burt….**

**Less than three! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

What? He was… raped?

One look in Kurt's eyes and he knew he was speaking the truth. That was just sick though. So this guy who had been tormenting him was just a closeted guy? And Kurt had listened to Blaine and stood up for himself and the guy had gone and raped him. Blaine felt like this was all his fault. Everything he said Kurt had took into consideration and it had backfired on him.

The next few minutes were a blur as Blaine demanded Kurt let him call the police. He had finally let up with a broken whimper and handed over his phone as Blaine had left his in his car. He gave them the same address Kurt gave him and was told that they would take him to hospital so Kurt could be looked over and also something about a rape kit so they can have proof. Blaine cradled Kurt as he sobbed after being informed the police would be there as soon as possible.

Upon their arrival, the police had tried to get Kurt to talk but he just sobbed harder and gripped onto Blaine tightly and refused to let go. Blaine repeated what he knew of the incident but he had forgotten the name Kurt had mentioned to him in the bathroom at McKinley. Kurt had actually wailed when they tried to ask who did it. They gave up asking him questions and told him he needed to go to the hospital for the rape kit. Blaine wasn't aloud to accompany him and was told he should follow in his car.

"No Blaine, please don't leave me." Kurt screamed when he saw Blaine walking to his own car. Blaine turned to be caught in another death grip from Kurt. He hugged him back and stroked his hair consolingly.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I'm following you straight to the hospital okay? Everything's going to be fine." Kurt sniffled and looked up at him, the look on face absolutely heartbreaking.

"C-can you call my dad? Tell him to come to the hospital? He doesn't know anything. I didn't want to worry him because he had a heart attack not that long ago and I didn't want to cause him stress and god he's going to freak-"

"Kurt. Calm down, I'll call him." Kurt took a shaky breath before nodding.

"Thank you so much, Blaine. I only met you today and you've already done so much more than anyone else in my life." Blaine frowned. He really hadn't done much. Had anyone even tried to help Kurt before? Blaine squeezed him before pulling out of the hug completely. The cops were waiting for Kurt to enter the car and it took a little more encouragement from Blaine before he did so.

Blaine walked to his own car and pulled out Kurt's phone from his pocket where he had discarded earlier. He scrolled through Kurt's contacts, clicked on his dad's name and turned on loudspeaker and placed it on the seat besides him. He obviously couldn't hold it to his ear as he was following a police car. Kurt's dad picked up just after they'd started driving.

"Hey, Kurt!" came an enthusiastic voice through the phone, "Where are ya'? you missed dinner?" Blaine took a deep breath before speaking.

"Urm… Hi, sir," he said sir when he realised he didn't know Kurt's last name, "I'm a friend of Kurt's-"

"Why do you have his phone and where is he?" the voice came across as defensive and angry. Blaine thought Kurt's dad might think he was lying about being a friend of Kurt's because he was a guy…

"Urm… This is hard to explain and I would think you would prefer to be told to your face instead of over the phone-"

"Why can't you just tell me?" Blaine was being cut off again. He sighed, this man obviously cared a lot for his son.

"I feel uncomfortable with telling something so serious over the phone, but I can at least tell you that Kurt is on his way to the hospit-"

"What? Why?" it already sounded like his father was in hysterics.

"From what I know he's physically okay, but mentally…"

"What. Happened. To. My. Son." Blaine flinched at his tone.

"Can I meet you at the hospital? I don't know the full details myself, but Kurt asked me to call you. Please, when you get there, I will explain everything I know about his situation."

"Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes." he said before hanging up. Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making some gel stick to his hand. Blaine made a face before wiping it on his slack and returned both hands to the wheel.

* * *

><p>A worried and slightly angry looking man burst through the doors of the waiting room. For some reason Blaine knew that he was Kurt's father. He couldn't tell why, and it definitely wasn't his clothes, he just did. Blaine stood and walked nervously over to him holding out his hand as a polite gesture.<p>

"Kurt's father?" the man nodded and ignored his hand. "Maybe you should sit down?" he eyed Blaine warily before doing so. Blaine sat beside him nervously, wondering how to tell him.

"What happened to my son?" he asked slowly, obviously restraining himself from sounding angry or worried.

"Like I said before on the phone, I only bits of his story. Are you aware he get's bullied on a daily basis?"

"He said that stopped!" he sounded a little hurt that Kurt had kept this from him.

"When I spoke to him today, before the _incident _, he told me that he get's bullied quite a lot. Like pushed into lockers, thrown in dumpsters and called names. He's been covering up the bruises with concealer. Kurt seemed…" Blaine couldn't find the right word to explain just how broken Kurt had looked. "I don't know. I could the bullying must've been bad though-"

"Why didn't he tell me?" Blaine frowned.

"He said something about not wanting to worry you because of your heart. I gave him some advice-"

"How would you know what to do?" He replied gruffly. Blaine breathed in steadily, this man was impatient and would keep interrupting him until Blaine had told him everything he knew.

"I was bullied once. I told Kurt how much I regretted running away and that he seemed stronger than that. I told him how he should stand up for himself and refuse to be the victim. But now I think I about it, that might be the reason he's here." Blaine let his heads fall into his hands in defeat.

"Now look here, don't blame yourself for this. I would've told him the same thing. He needed to stand up for himself." Blaine blinked back his guilty tears. No matter what anyone said he would always blame himself.

"Anyway, I guess it's lucky I was still in Lima when he called me because I live Westerville. And I rushed to find him because he sounded so… _broken. _And when I got to him he was shaking and crying and his eyes were-_god it's my fault because I told him to stand up for himself." _he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Kurt's dad with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Don't blame yourself for this, kid. It was whoever that put him here that did this. You did what anyone else would've done." Blaine nodded, still blaming himself but not telling him, "Now what happened?"

"He told me that… that he got raped." His hand dropped from Blaine's shoulder and the look on his face was pure and utter shock. He started to shake his head in disbelief.

"Who did it?" he whispered.

"I don't know." Blaine said, defeated. It bothered him a lot that he couldn't remember the name Kurt had, mentioned in the bathroom. He wanted so badly to know who did it so he could go to that school and kill him for making Kurt's life hell.

"Are you-" Kurt's dad was interrupted by the doors opening again, this time revealing a distraught looking Kurt and a doctor. He saw his father immediately and rushed over to hug him tightly. Blaine stood, planning on giving them some time, but Kurt saw his movement and moved out of the hug slightly to grab his arm.

"Don't leave, Blaine. Please." The look in his sad eyes made Blaine nod and sit back down. Kurt's hand never left his arm.

"Kurt, is it true?" Kurt looked his father in the eyes as his own started to tear up again. He nodded and looked down as more tears fell. His father pulled him in for hug and Kurt hissed slightly at the force of it.

"We have confirmed that he was raped and the police are on their way to David Karofsky's house as we speak. We would need to do some tests to make sure he was the person who committed the crime, but if proven, he will have a life sentence in jail." The doctor said to the huggin men. Kurt carried on crying into his fathers shoulder, obviously having been told already. Kurt's father nodded to him and then he left to give them privacy.

They hugged in silence, both of them crying. Blaine felt like he was intruding a family moment. Blaine felt uncomfortable and was about to leave when Kurt pulled out of the hug.

"Dad… I don't want to go back to that school." Kurt said softly, still avoiding anyone's gaze by looking at the floor.

"But if that boys gone, you'll be okay won't you?" Kurt stayed silent and shot Blaine a look. Blaine took this a look for help.

"Sir, from experience I know that if something happens to one bully because of someone telling on them, their friends make it their mission to bully them more. I have no doubt that if Kurt goes back to McKinley he would still be bullied." His dad frowned.

"But, it would happen in any school wouldn't it? I mean, Kurt's gay and flaunts it. He-" Blaine had to interrupt. it wasn't like him but Kurt looked uncomfortable with his dad talking like he wasn't there.

"Not all schools are like that. A lot of schools have a No tolerance bullying policy. The closest to Lima would probably be Dalton, where I go. It's only two hours away and is in Westerville. It's possible to have a dorm there if a student wishes not to drive there all the time or their parents live too far away. But I know it's not an option for most because the tuition is pretty steep." His father nodded, still holding on to Kurt tightly.

"I'll have to think about this, Kurt." Kurt smiled sadly. Tears were still pouring down his face. Blaine reached out and touched his back comfortingly.

"Why did you help Kurt anyway?" Blaine looked back to Kurt's father, who's name he still did not know, and shrugged.

"He looked unhappy and I guess I'm just a nice guy. No one deserves to be bullied for who they are."

"Are you gay?" he asked bluntly. Blaine let out a humorous laugh. To be hoonest he'd never actually thought about it, but he's never really felt anything while kissing the girl's he's dated.

"No, I'm dating Quinn Fabray. That's how I met Kurt." his face steeled.

"I don't like her." Blaine shot him a confused look but he didn't elaborate and Blaine didn't push for an answer. Then Blaine remembered something and stood to get something out of his back pocket. He handed the phone to Kurt who took it shakily after realising it was his own phone. He mumbled a quiet thank you and pushed it into his own pocket. Then Blaine felt his own phone buzzing. He got it out to find a text from Wes.

_Where the fuck are you? The dean is pissed because you're not in your dorm. I can't cover for you for this!_

Blaine sighed, looked at the time and realized how late he was, and typed out a quick reply.

_Shit, sorry. There was an emergency. Tell him to calm down, I'll be back in 2 hours. Explain later._

"Kurt?" the boy looked at him sadly. He was in so much pain and Blaine could see how scared he was just by looking into his eyes. "I have to go, it's already past curfew." Kurt frowned, "Don't be afraid to call me, for _anything_, okay?" he nodded and Blaine went to leave but was stopped by Kurt getting up to grip him into a tight hug. Blaine smiled slightly and hugged him back.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Kurt. I didn't do anything." Kurt just shook his head. Blaine gave him one more comforting squeeze before pulling out of the hug. "Remember to call me for anything. Even if it's because you can't be asked to get out of bed for someone to make you breakfast. I would drive two hours to help you." as expected, Kurt let out a little laugh. He was happy for that little moment. And that made Baine felt like he'd helped at least a little. He gave Kurt one last hug before leaving him to his father.

**Sucky ending. Is this chapter okay?**

**Thank you guys so much for reviews and alerts and faves. They mean so much to me and I'm shocked at how good a reception this story is getting …**

**For the last chapter I didn't want to make it explicit because it was rape and I don't ship Kurtosfky , that's maybe why is was a little rushed and I didn't know what to write.**

**PLUS I shouldn't of been writing this chapter so you guys are lucky. I'm better but that's when my computer decides to brake. The fan keeps fucking up and shutting the computer down. Seriously I've had to save this every other word for fear of it being deleted. But you guys would've known there was a scarce chance in me uploading if follow **ffbioentity **on tumblr. I'm not doing it followers because I only use it for updates and teasers. It's for you guys.**

**Any way thanks for the great reception on this, not sure when I'll be able to write cause my hard drive is getting shipped off to be fixed soon.**

**Less than three! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine spent most of the next week doing his homework and studying. Quinn had tried calling him but he'd told her he was too busy. He didn't know why he kept putting off talking to her, but he knew she was going to start a fight and he wanted to delay it as long as possible.

He hadn't herd a thing from Kurt once. Blaine felt bad for him. He wanted to help and he was blaming himself for everything. And because of his guilt, he spent most of his time in his room. Wes, David and a few other Warblers had tried to get him to do something but he just lied and said he needed to study more. It didn't stop them though.

By Friday he was exhausted. He had spent way too long pretending to study. And he woke up to an angry text from Quinn.

_You have two frees today right? Come to McKinley. We need to talk. _

Blaine sighed. He knew this would inevitable so he sent back a confirmation and continued to get himself ready for the day. And, like any other time he seemed to be dreading something, time went faster than it should. Before he knew it he was sitting in his car in the McKinley High parking lot. He took out his phone to text Quinn where he was, and received one back.

_Come inside then? _

Blaine rolled his eyes and got out of his car. He locked it and started walking in slowly, still trying delay the argument. Why couldn't she of came outside anyway? Did this really need to be in front of her friends? He was nervous as he entered the choir room, his eyes scanning the room, immediately seeing Quinn who was already walking towards him, and also no Kurt.

"What's going on with you?" Blaine's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly, trying to stay calm in front of her friends. They were watching intently. They obviously fed of gossip like any other regular high school.

"You've been ignoring my calls week after abruptly leaving because of a phone call from someone you hadn't even known a whole day!" she was raising her voice so Blaine instinctively raised his hands in a surrender motion.

"Look, Quinn-"

"No, Blaine. Tell me what happened. You saw Kurt last. None of us except Finn has seen him. And he says that his parents and Kurt aren't telling him what happened! You obviously know because it was the same night you went to see him." Blaine's jaw dropped as he fumbled around in his head for the right words.

"Wait, you were with him?" a tall guy, who Blaine assumed must be they Finn guy Quinn mentioned.

"Not the whole time…?" Blaine replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Tell me what happened to him!" Blaine looked at him in shock.

"Why should I-"

"Because I'm his brother!" he practically yelled. This however left Blaine unfazed. Blaine scanned the room again, his eyes falling on Quinn. She was glaring at him. He then turned back to Finn.

"Well if you're his brother you would've done something before I did. Did he call you when it happened? I don't think he did as I was the only one there for him. Last week when I came here, I saw him and I knew right away that he was being bullied. Badly too." he then turned to the rest of New Directions, raising his voice "Did any of you do anything for him? I helped after knowing him less than an hour. And out of all of you, he called me that night. And I'm not just going to yell out what happened to him. Because I actually respect his privacy. I actually did something to help while every single one of you sat by and watched." he turned again to say something to Quinn, but was interrupted by his phone ringing. He got it out and saw Kurt's name flashing on the screen, he picked up and his voice softened almost immediately. "Hey Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine watched as every member gave him an outraged face. Obviously he was the first to have contact with him.

"Hi Blaine… I'm fine I guess…" Blaine frowned, still feeling guilty. "But I called you for a reason. I'm transferring to Dalton. I start Monday, but I go in on Sunday so I can get my time table and get settled in my dorm." Blaine listened intently, stunned.

"Really? Is it a single or double dorm? If it's double I can pull some strings with The Dean so you can dorm with someone nice."

"Blaine you don't have to do that." he sounded like he wanted it though.

"I'm going to do it anyway." he said, ignoring everyone's confused glances.

"You are way too nice a guy."

"I try." he replied.

"So, anyway, where are you? I mean, if you're in Westerville don't bother, but I want to see you." for some reason Blaine smiled.

"Actually I'm in McKinley, receiving mean looks from your friends." said looks grew colder at this.

"Oh… Urm… I feel bad because I haven't told them about transferring, not even Finn. And I really don't want to see their faces when I tell them…" he sounded heartbroken.

"I could tell them? I know it's not my place, but you sound so sad. And they're like right here?"

"Would you? And after come to my house?" Blaine might've been mistaken but Kurt sounded a little hopeful.

"Sure. Tell me your address and I'll come over after I break it to them." Kurt told him and then they said goodbye, leaving Blaine to turn back to New Directions. He was bombarded with questions immediately, Finns were the loudest though, but all he had to do was hold up a hand and they quietened.

"I'm not going to tell you what happened to him. If he wishes to tell then so be it. But it's not my place. To be honest, you guys should've tried to protect him. Because now he's transferring schools. He's going to attend Dalton starting Monday, and he's going to dorm there." Blaine didn't wait for any reactions or questions, he just turned to leave, but was stopped by Quinn placing a hand on his arm.

"I know I shouldn't be angry, Blaine. But I am. You're a really nice guy, and you obviously helped Kurt. We're going to miss, but, make sure he's okay up in Dalton." Blaine nodded, smiling that the Quinn he knew was back.

"Promise."

"Can we meet up later? Talk things out?" She asked, her face sincere.

"Sure." he said and planted a quick kiss on her cheek before heading out.

That went better than he was expecting.

**Wow. So I say I won't be able to write and yet still do? Oh well, SURPRISE!**

**Hope you guys like this, it's sort of a filler. No clue when I'll have the next chapter up, but just in case, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas.**

**Are any of you following **ffbioentity **yet on tumblr? Its only for teasers and updates and stuff. Or should I make a twitter too? **

**Thanks so much for reviews/alerts/faves. They mean so much!**

**Less than three. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine knocked on the door lightly, hoping he hadn't forgotten the address and ended up in the wrong place. His worries disappeared when Kurt's father opened the door with a confused look upon his face.

"Blaine, right?" he asked. Blaine nodded swiftly.

"Kurt called me." He clarified. His dad gave him a small smile.

"He's upstairs. First door on the right." He said, letting Blaine enter their home and closing the door behind him.

"How's he doing?" Blaine asked sincerely.

"Not good. He's been cooped up in his room all week watching sad movies and eating ice cream. He's also been suffering form nightmares and crying a lot." Blaine frowned. Kurt's life had been hell and when Blaine had tried to help he'd made it worse. Kurt's dad seemed to know what he was thinking and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop blaming yourself, kid. You tried to help him when no one else would. It was all that Karofsky kid's fault for being sick the head. Don't beat yourself up about this." Blaine nodded, not trusting his voice. "Go on up then."

Blaine made his way up the stairs slowly, stopping at the first door on his right. it was closed so he decided to do the polite thing and knock.

"Come in." came a muffled voice. Blaine opened the door slowly, scanning the room as he did so. It was a complete mess. Books, DVDs, empty ice cream tubs and empty packets of different foods were scattered around the floor. Then his eyes fell onto the bed, where Kurt lay. He was holding yet another tub of ice cream (Strawberry flavor). His hair was messy and unkempt. His blue silk pajamas looked thoroughly slept in. But worst of all was his face. Now Blaine wasn't saying he isn't good looking, because he is, it's just all the color from it was drained out and his eyes were gray and dull. He looked seriously ill.

"Blaine!" Kurt's eyes brightened a little as Blaine stepped in and closed the door.

"Hi Kurt! How have you been?" He asked as he made his way towards the bed, watching his feet to avoid stepping on anything.

"What kind of question is that?" Blaine looked up when reached the end of Kurt's bed. The boy sounded tired.

"Sorry. Stupid question? What I was meant to say was... How have you been coping?"

Kurt gave him a sarcastic look and motioned to his room. Blaine frowned and looked at the TV where _Titanic _was playing. He looked back at Kurt. The silence between them was tense.

"My dad told me you've been blaming yourself for what happened." Blaine looked at his feet. "Don't, Blaine. You helped me. I would've never stuck for myself-"

"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad! You could of gotten over the bullying at McKinley. You wouldn't of... got raped!" Kurt cringed. "God! I only wanted to help! I'm such a fuck up!"

"Blaine? You. Are not. A fuck up. You helped me! That's more than anyone else has ever done! So stop blaming yourself and get your ass over here!" Blaine sighed and clambered onto the bed beside Kurt. The younger boy then proceeded to drop his current ice cream tub and snuggle into Blaine. Blaine wasn't used to boys doing this, straight or gay, but it felt nice, and he wanted to comfort Kurt, so he placed his arms around him and pulled him closer. They laid silence and watched _Titanic _like this. After a while Blaine tried to make a conversation.

"So, Dalton, huh?"

"Mmm." Came the mumbled reply.

"Do you know what kind of dorm you're getting?"

"Double." he yawned.

"You'll probably end up with me as a roommate. I asked for a double but was the last one to do so, and there were an odd amount of students asking for them, so i have it all to myself."

"At least I know you." Blaine gave him a sad smile that Kurt couldn't see anyway. Then suddenly Kurt sat up to look Blaine right in the eyes. "What did my friends say? About the transfer?" Blaine bit his lip.

"I left pretty much after i said it, but a few of them looked confused while others looked sad. Finn looked like someone had slapped him around the face. Quinn was the only one that got to say something before i left." Kurt looked heart broken at this.

"What did she say?"

"She told me to look after you."

"And you said?"

"I promised i would. I like you, Kurt. And I won't let you go through this alone." Kurt smiled and his eyes became teary. He flung himself back into Blaine's arms.

"Where did Quinn find you?"

"Outside her house." Blaine replied bluntly.

"What?" Blaine laughed without humor.

"We met when my car broke down outside her house at the beginning of the summer. Her mom took my car to a garage we spent some time together while it was getting fixed and one thing lead to another..." there was silence after this, at which they turned back to the movie. Kurt broke the silence during the scene where the boat was sinking.

"I wish I was there." he said in a monotonous voice. It took Blaine a moment to realize what he meant. Blaine frowned and pulled Kurt tighter against him.

"No Kurt, you can pull through this. I'll help you. Don't you _ever_ think about that sort of thing." He felt Kurt shaking in his arms and didn't need to look at his face to know he was crying. When he'd first walked in, Kurt had seemed stronger. Like the whole ordeal wasn't bothering him. But in the time it took from when he started crying to releasing broken sobs, Blaine realized it was all an act to cover up just how torn from this he really was. Blaine was about to say something to try and comfort him when the door flew open to reveal a lanky boy standing behind it.

"Have you not heard of knocking!" Kurt said through his tears.

"Sorry it's just- wait, Blaine, are cheating on Quinn with Kurt?"

"No. It's called comforting someone. If you're coming in can you at least shut the door?" Finn mumbled an apology as he stepped in and shut the door. He then looked up at Kurt with a sad expression on his face.

"Kurt... Are you really transferring?"

Kurt grumbled a yes and hid his face into Blaine's chest.

"You can't just leave us! New Directions is a family and it won't be complete without you! _pluswe'llbeoneshortforsectionals_."

"I can't go back to McKinley, Finn! Not now!" His voice was muffled against Blaine's chest.

"Why, Kurt?" Finn's voice softened considerably. "What happened to you?"

Kurt sat up and uselessly wiped away his tears. He looked up at Finn, pain flooding his eyes.

"Finn... i haven't told you because you'd tell New Directions. And then the whole school would find out! I can't deal with that!" Kurt's tears were still streaming down his face. Blaine shifted so he was sitting up also, so he could rub Kurt's back consolingly.

"I wouldn't tell, Kurt. You're my brother and we should tell each other things. Especially when they're this bad. And no matter how much anyone begs, _including Rachel, _I would not tell a single soul." There was a sincerity in his words that even Blaine found himself believing them.

"Fine. You promise?" Kurt said, finding a sudden interest in his duvet.

"I promise." Came the answer as Finn stumbled over and sat on the side of the bed. Kurt looked up at him, tears streaming and his voice cracking when he spoke.

"It was Karofksy... He raped me."

* * *

><p>Through explaining that night's events to Finn, Kurt had been grasping onto Blaine's hand tightly like he was his only life line from falling head first into a black hole. Well... up until the point where Kurt had leaped at Finn and caught him in a death grip. Finn had hugged back like Kurt was extremely fragile and he could brake him at any minute.<p>

Blaine, feeling as if he was intruding on a family moment, politely told Kurt he had to go. Kurt had given him one last hug and Blaine told him that he'd be okay and that they'd see each other on Sunday. He'd then went downstairs and said a few comforting words to Kurt's father before leaving.

He'd started heading back to Dalton before he remembered he'd promised to go see Quinn. He turned back around to speed towards her house. She'd opened the door in only seconds after he knocked and then grabbed his hand led him straight to her room, and sitting down her bed, their hands still tightly clasped together.

"So, what happened with Kurt? I feel bad because he's such a sweet guy and i never did anything to help. It must be bad if he's transferring." Blaine sighed and looked into her warm brown eyes.

"I can't tell you what happened. He's only _just_ told Finn tonight after making him swear he wouldn't tell anyone. I'm only saying that it was bad enough that the guy who did it would end up with a life sentence in jail." Quinn stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

"David Karofsky? There's gossip going around that he's no longer at school because he needs to attend court and probably wouldn't win due to evidence. Did he hurt Kurt?"

" physical pain won't last long. But the mental... all I know is that this is going to affect Kurt for the rest of his life." Quinn had tears in her eyes now.

"I can't believe none of us did anything for hiim-"

"How do you think I feel? _I _helped and it fucking backfired. I made things worse and i'm surprised Kurt doesn't think i'm a fuck up! I made everything a million times worse and-"

"Blaine." Quinn's voice broke through his thoughts making themselves heard. This was when he realized that his hands were in his hair, pulling at the gel and he was crying. He fell back against Quinn's bed and placed a hand on his forehead, pushing away the loose curls.

"Blaine. Do not blame yourself for whatever Dave did to him. You tried to help when no one else would. You're-"

"Will people _stop_ telling me that! Blaine said angrily. "It's stupid and not true and-"

"Blaine, it _is _true," Quinn intercepted again. "You're probably his hero right now."

They let those words sink in. Hero. Hero? Was that possible? Just the thought was enough to have Blaine in tears again. Quinn laid besides him, snuggling up to his side and whispering encouraging words to him.

**Late update! sorry, like i said my computers broke. so i used the family laptop and it doesn't have any sort of word program on it, and it's slow enough without me downloading things, so i had to type it up straight to FF. i hope this chapter is okay. it's mainly about how Blaine still blames himself, and no one believes it's his fault. also a little glimpse about Kurt's feelings. blink and you miss it though. **

**next CH - Kurt going to Dalton and Blaine witnessing first hand these Nightmares.**

**normal tumblr - fly-like-a-dcriss**

**FF tumblr - ffbioentity**

**FF twitter - ffbioentity**

**Thanks for reviews, alerts and faves! they mean the world to me.**

**Less Than Three. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

"Someone has a new roomie!"

Blaine's head hit the desk when Wes and David came bursting into his room, unannounced, bearing news he practically already knew. He was getting a little tired of his friends. He just wanted to be alone with his guilt.

"Go away." he mumbled against his homework. He'd once again left it, and he was paranoid that if he kept putting things off like this, he'd fall out of his routine of doing it straight away.

"Cheer up Blainey. You finally get a roomie." David said, sitting beside Blaine's head on his desk.

"I already know, now leave me alone."

"How did you know? The Dean only just told us and he told us to come and tell you?" Wes asked, leaning on the back of Blaine's chair.

"Because I know him, okay? Now _please_ leave!" he kept his head down, wishing he was alone.

"Now, now, Blainey. Be nice."_ I already have been, and like that helped._ "We're planning a welco-"

"No." Blaine's head snapped up to glare at two boys. "You will not do anything. No stupid pranks and claiming they're tradition for new kids. No excuse for parties. He was practically forced to come here and you will not do a thing to him." they both held up their hands in surrender.

"Chill, Blaine. We won't do anything. Promise." David said, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Good. He really doesn't need you to being dicks after what he's been through." Blaine sighed as he stood, strolling over to his bead and collapsing on top of it. Wes and David followed warily, standing beside the bed.

"What happened to him, Blaine?" Blaine let his head fall into his pillow, so when he spoke his voice came out muffled slightly.

"I can't tell you. But it's my fault anyway. Just be nice to him. He's coming tomorrow. Don't come stop by room, but feel free to come up to me if we're outside of it and I'm showing him around. He knows me so he hopefully he'll be okay with you guys." Wes and David promised to Blaine's conditions and left because Blaine was adamant about finishing his homework.

* * *

><p>"-you're free<p>

Blaine ran out the Warbler hall the second the words left Wes' lips. He hadn't even been paying attention, so he didn't know why Wes had called the emergency meeting. He'd wanted to spend all day in his room, waiting for Kurt to arrive so he could help him unpack. But Jeff had come banging on his door two hours ago and forced him to come to the meeting. He hadn't even contributed, so going had been pointless.

When he arrived at his dorm, the door was open and there was a voice coming from it.

"-that everything?"

Blaine walked in, forgetting about knocking on his own door. He saw Kurt in there sitting on what used to be the spare bed, and his father not to far away from him. Kurt looked sad and was wearing a too-big t-shirt and a pair of sweats. Blaine knew this must of been odd behavior for him because two weeks ago Kurt had wore designer clothes that were in pristine condition.

"Hey, sorry i'm late. I wanted to help, but Wes called an emergency Warbler meeting and wouldn't let me get out of it. I guess i'm too late to help." He said while scanning the room. Kurt smiled at him.

"It's fine Blaine. Though I was kind of sad when you weren't here. My dad helped me instead. And i was also expecting your room to be messier."

"I'm sort of a neat person i guess."

"I won't be shouting at you much, then." Blaine smiled lightly.

"You want me to show you around then? This place is huge..." Kurt nodded and stood from his bed and went over to his dad and catching him in a hug.

"I love you, dad." Blaine could only see Kurt's dad's face, but the man had tears in his eyes.

"I Love you, too, Kurt." He then pulled out of the hug and began towards the door, stopping besides Blaine and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look after him, Blaine."

"Always, sir." came the reply.

"Call me Burt. He helped my son, we should be able to be on a first name basis." Blaine smiled weakly.

"Okay. I'll look after him, Burt." Burt gave him a sad smiled before leaving the room.

"He likes you." Kurt mumbled, staring at the door. He shook his head like he was bringing himself out of a trance and looked back to Blaine. "Anyway, I'm positive i'm going to end up lost, so about that tour?" Blaine smiled and held out his arm, Kurt blushed a little and linked it with his. They then headed out to do the 'tour'.

Blaine showed him the study hall, The senior and junior commons', the choir room where the held the warbler meetings, the classroom block, and lastly where they eat. He took him there last because he knew they'd get there just in time for dinner. Kurt only unlinked his arm from Blaine's when he had to get food. They then took their plates to an empty table and started eating in silence. A silence that was broken by Jeff and Nick.

"HEY BLAINE!" Blaine jumped when Jeff yelled right into his ear.

"Seriously, Jeff?" He asked as the two sat opposite Blaine and Kurt. Jeff decided to ignore Blaine and introduce himself to Kurt.

"Hi, I'm Jeff, and this is Nick."

"Kurt." Kurt said timidly, looking at his food. Blaine frowned. He knew Kurt must be acting different from how he'd usually act _before _he was raped.

"You rooming with Blaine?" Nick asked and Kurt nodded, still not looking up.

"You planning on joining the warblers?" Kurt shrugged.

"How do you know Blaine?"

"He was in my girlfriends glee club. Now will you _plea-"_

"She's real?" Jeff asked.

"I don't believe it for a second." Nick said.

"Why don't you guys just-"

"SO, What brings you here?"

"OKAY! That's enough! Leave. Now. Didn't Wes and David tell the warblers to leave us alone while Kurt's getting used Dalton. I'm pretty sure i told him to tell everyone." Blaine said angrily. He could sense Kurt's discomfort and wanted the two to leave right this second.

"Actually, he said not to approach you unless you're not in your room." Jeff said, giving Blaine a cheeky grin that just pissed him off more.

"Just fuck off, okay? You're, making Kurt uncomfortable so please leave. Not everybody likes telling people how they got here." When Blaine transferred the first thing he knew about Jeff was that he was from a trust fund and he could actually afford this school like a normal kid could afford candy. Jeff frowned and Nick looked uncomfortable himself.

"Sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to... I'm just curious." Jeff shrugged as he stood.

"Sorry, man. I hope you settle in okay. And you might want to buy earmuffs for when you sleep. Blaine snores like a bitch." Blaine just shook his head at Nick. Kurt giggled and Blaine's frown turned into a smile. He shot a thank-you look at Nick as they left, getting a thumbs up in return. Kurt had _actually _giggled. Blaine hoped this was a good sign.

"I don't actually snore, by the way."

* * *

><p>That night, Blaine was restless. He was worried that Kurt wouldn't settle in well. Or someone asked him to many questions when he wasn't around. He had so many worries for Kurt that it was actually keeping him up.<p>

He sighed and leaned over to his bedside table to check the time. The light from his phone was bright and it hurt his eyes to look at, so he let his eyes adjust before he could check the time. 1:12. He really should be getting to sleep.

He was about to roll back into bed when he heard a whimper from across the room. He shot up and looked over at Kurt's bed. The boy was facing away from him but he knew the whimper must have came from him.

"Kurt?" He whimpered again rolled over like he was in distress.

Worried, Blaine got out of bed and slowly tiptoed over to Kurt's. The boy was frowning in his sleep and he was drenched in sweat.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, a little louder this time. It didn't get through. Kurt started tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare.

"Kurt, wake up." Kurt let out a distressed noise that wasn't a whimper this time. Blaine had to wake him up. He couldn't just leave him there like that.

"Kurt!" Blaine leaned down and took hold of his shoulders, trying to wake him up. Kurt's noises just got louder and his face was crumpled like he was in pain.

Blaine bit his lip. He didn't want to shake him to wake him, but he didn't know how else to wake him from the nightmare. He shook him a bit, regretting it immediately.

Kurt let out a scream and Blaine pulled him upwards and into his arms. He was scared for Kurt.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt's voice came out choked and Blaine knew he was crying. Blaine gripped onto him tighter. "Did i wake you up?"

"No, no. I was already awake." Blaine lowered him back down to the bed, pulling him tight into his arms, without even thinking about the fact he was in a bed with a guy. Kurt cried into his chest and Blaine started to whisper comforting words into his ear. Such as it was only a dream and that everything would be okay. Kurt fell asleep around half an hour later, gripping onto Blaine tightly. It took Blaine a little longer to get to sleep, but the only thing he cared about was that Kurt was finally sleeping peacefully.

**last update of 2011. And Perfect just came on on my iPod. :') (Klaine version of course:))**

savvy **-Blaine _thinks _he's straight. Who know's where the story will go...? :D**

**Anyway, still not sure with chapter. It got deleted so i had to rewrite and it's not as good as it was...**

**Tell me what you think? What you want to see happen? ;) **

**Happy New Year, guys.:)**

**Less Than Three xx**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Blaine kept a close eye on Kurt whenever he could. The boys had woken up earlier and it was a little awkward when the realized they were spooning (Blaine being the big spoon). But after that, Kurt had done some sort of skin care routine and styled his hair to perfection while Blaine simply gelled down his dreadful curls and watched as Kurt mumbled something about the uniform.

Blaine had his first class with him and bribed the teacher to let them sit next to each other. In there second class though, they had different lessons, so Blaine asked Wes is he could just check to see if Kurt seemed okay.

This sort of routine continued till lunch, where they had say together and chatted a little, but Kurt seemed a little reserved and didn't contribute to the conversation much. Blaine was worried but also thankful they weren't interrupted by any one (namely Jeff and Nick).

For their next classes, Blaine had been in everyone. Their Chemistry teacher was strict and wouldn't let them sit besides each other, insisting it would screw up the current seating plan. Every time Blaine looked over at Kurt that lesson, he looked a little sad. They caught each others eyes a few times and Blaine swore he saw Kurt blush before he had turned back to his work.

They then strolled back to the dorm, heaps of homework to do. Kurt had politely asked Blaine for help as he was behind and had a lot more than anyone else.

However, ten minutes into the little study session, Kurt had passed out on his bed. Blaine watched him for a little while before deciding that he finally looked peaceful. Blaine had a theory that Kurt had been so exhausted from the nightmares and the heaps of work, that he just couldn't stay awake much longer. Blaine was happy though. Kurt obviously wasn't having nightmares so that meant he was okay. Blaine decided that he'd do Kurt's homework for him. He finished it all quickly and then reread it before deciding that Kurt would get A's in everything and then went to do his own homework.

At six, he forced himself to wake Kurt for dinner. He was drowsy but he'd definitely had a good sleep. Kurt had been worried about his homework, and complained at Blaine once he'd found out Blaine did it all. Blaine just brushed them off and took Kurt to dinner. They ate in silence, occasionally bringing something up in hopes of a conversation, but it never lasted long.

That night Kurt had woke up screaming again. And Blaine had rushed to the rescue and cuddled him all night again.

This all became a routine for them. The classes, Blaine doing Kurt's homework when he passed out every afternoon, eating breakfast/lunch/dinner in silence with the occasional short topic, the nightmares...

After a week, Blaine had given up all hope of sleeping in his bed, and went to sleep besides Kurt, so he could comfort Kurt faster. Kurt had tried pushing him to his own bed with no luck.

The only times Blaine left Kurt's side was the occasional warbler meeting, and on weekends when he took Kurt to see his family. Kurt stayed with them while Blaine spent the weekend with Quinn.

After two weeks since Kurt had first started coming to Dalton, there was a slight change for the better. Their conversations lasted longer and Kurt would throw in the odd bitchy comment here and there. Blaine was happy that Kurt was slowly improving.

It was only a month after his transfer when Blaine started to see a real improvement.

It was a Thursday and they were halfway through dinner when Kurt said, coming as a complete (but definitely pleasant) surprise to Blaine.

"Blaine... I was wondering if maybe I could possibly join the warblers?" Blaine had stared at him wide eyed. "It's just... I miss singing... It helped me... In a way... And I just... I want to feel the way I did when I used to perform. Like I could do anything... You know?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Of course. Let me just text Wes and get you an audition for tomorrow... Are you sure about this, Kurt?" Their eyes locked, and Blaine knew the answer before he said it.

"Positive." He said with a small, shy smile. Blaine then proceeded to get his phone out to text someone who was only sitting across the room.

_Hey, set up an audition for Kurt tomorrow? _

He'd got replied almost ten seconds after.

_Sure! You didn't pressure him? Or is this a legit improvement of his condition?_

_Legit. And condition? _

_Dude, the guy screams every night. Half the school know there's something wrong. And you have me looking out for him in every class your not in! And he's had you practically hidden away for a month!_

_Sorry. I hadn't known he wakes others up. Why hasn't anyone complained? Surely it must be bothering them?_

_Because we all know something bad happened to him after your outburst at Jeff. He told everyone your pretty defensive over Kurt. So no one complains because they know he must be having a pretty rough time. _

_Wow... If he knew it would mean a lot to him. But I'm bit telling him because he'd get paranoid and ask to move dorms or something because he's bothering people..._

_Anyway, he can audition tomorrow when the meeting starts. Normal time. If he decides not to then it's okay. _

_Thanks Wes. You're a great friend. _

_I know. _

Blaine shook his head at Wes' last text. By the time this conversation was over Kurt had finished eating and Blaine just scrapped his half eating food into the bin, assuring Kurt he wasn't that hungry.

They then went back to their dorm and Blaine finished his homework. He then hurriedly got changed into his pajamas (his Dalton sweatpants and an areosmith shirt), in the bathroom before heading back in to see Kurt lying on his bed testing on his phone. Upon seeing Blaine walk in, he finished his text and placed his phone on his bedside table. Blaine went to turn of the light and then went to Kurt's bed and got under the covers and then wrapped his arms around Kurt. They laid in silence for awhile before Blaine asked him a question.

"What are you going to sing tomorrow?" he whispered. Kurt was quiet for at least two minutes before he answered.

"I want to hold your hand, by the beatles." Blaine nodded. He knew the song, but he wanted to hear Kurt sing it. He hasn't actually heard Kurt sing. He thinks he must have a nice singing voice... Because his normal voice is perfect already...

* * *

><p>"Warblers, today, Kurt Hummel will be auditioning to join. I believe he has music ready?" Kurt nodded and handed a CD to the closest warbler. He went to go out it in boombox. "Whenever you're ready, Kurt." Wes said.<p>

Kurt stood, shooting a nervous glance at Blaine before nodding at the random warbler and sang on his cue.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,_

_I think you'll understand._

_When I say something,_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand _

_I wanna hold your hand_

Kurt's singing voice was extraordinary. And he was a countertenor. Blaine found his performance simply outstanding. And when he finished, he had tears in his eyes. Blaine assumed this song obviously meant a lot to him.

"Well," Wes said, scanning the room of awestruck warblers, his eyes lingering on Blaine. "I think it's safe to say you're in." Wes shot Kurt a smile and it was returned. And it was genuine too. Kurt was smiling! Kurt was feeling happy in that moment, like he couldn't remember what happened. And Blaine couldn't help but smile too.

That night, they didn't set an alarm for the morning as they didn't have to get up for school. And that night, as Blaine was nice again spooning Kurt, neither boy woke up that night. Kurt didn't have nightmares. And they (and the rest of Dalton) slept without a disturbance.

Well, if you don't count the girl flinging the door open at ten in the morning to find both boys still sleeping in the same bed, spooning.

**So what d'ya think? Who do you think it is? **

**Also, It took me so long to decide on a song. I had a few ideas but they weren't right, and i just chose that one because i gave up. But i was thinking about this one that a member of my family wrote. But it wasn't right for the setting. I was thinking maybe i could put it into a later chapter? Only if you guys approve. I can't get the link, but if you go into **myspace**_ (i HATE that website.)_ and go to the search thing, and the music tab (not people) and type in **Ashley Jayne **and it should be the first song on her page. It's called **Soldier.** So, please listen and tell me if i should use it or not?**

**Also, tell me if there are any mistakes in this chapter, it was wrote on my iPod...**

**Thanks for reviews, faves and alerts. I freaking adore them!**

**Less Than Three xx**

**P.S sorry about the double update, I uploaded the wrong fic...**


	8. Chapter 8

"BLAINE!"

Blaine sat up quickly, tired and a little dazed. He also didn't know what was going on.

"Whereami?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Blaine!" the voice hissed. Blaine looked over to see Quinn standing dumbstruck at the door. He then looked at Kurt'd sleeping form, which ten seconds earlier was snuggled into Blaine's arms.

_Shit._

"Blaine, what're you-" Quinn's voice was getting louder so Blaine cut her off.

"Quinn, hold on. Just be quiet for a second." He started untangling himself from Kurt'd sheets.

"Why should I-"

"Quinn." Blaine pleaded quietly, "_please._"

Quinn scowled but stayed silent as Blaine finally got out of the bed. He made sure Kurt was still sleeping before walking over to Quinn and motioned out the door. She understood and they both walked out and Blaine shut the door quietly, before turning to Quinn, who looked really pissed off.

"Thanks... urm, Tha-"

"For what, Blaine? I _told _you he was just trying to get into your pants! What, is he giving you hand jobs, blow jobs? Do you really turn to guys because i won't put out? God, Blaine-" Blaine had stayed quiet for the most it, mainly from shock, and he decided to intercept at this moment.

"Quinn. Calm. The fuck. Down." He said sternly. Her face only grew angrier at this. "Look Quinn, He's been having nightmares since he got here. He wakes up screaming every night, and i gave up sleeping in my own bed because it was easier for me to know when he's having a nightmare. I needed you to be quiet in there because that was his first night without one. He's actually sleeping normally for once and you could have woke him." Quinn bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry for assuming that you would cheat on me..." She said, looking at her feet. Blaine sighed and brought her into a hug.

"It's fine. Just, don't jump to conclusions so fast next time, okay? Stay around to listen to the explanation. Okay?" Quinn nodded into his neck. Then Blaine pulled out of the hug and shot her a confused look. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"I came to see you, silly." She said while smiling.

"Yeah... but how did you know which was my dorm room?" He'd never told her. They never talked about their schools, much less where Blaine sleeps.

"Well... Kurt told his friend Mercedes, just in case she wanted to visit him, and I knew you two were dorming together. So i asked her and she told me." Blaine nodded at Quinn.

"Come on then." He said, leading her back into his room. She went to sit on his unslept in bed while he went over to hid mini fridge and getting out two bottles of water and threw one to Quinn, who caught it and mumbled a thanks. Blaine checked the time before going to sit besides her, sipping at his drink and watching Kurt finally sleep peacefully.

"You're a really nice guy, Blaine. No other straight guy would do what you've done for him." She leaned into his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I think that judging someone based on who they fall in love with is stupid. Straight guys need to realize that being gay is okay. Kurt's my friend. I'm not just going to let him suffer just because he's gay. It's sick. So he likes guys, so what! I think he's an awesome guy, and deserves to be treated like everyone else. Or better. Because he is so much better then any bully out there."

Quinn mumbled something he couldn't hear before she stood and went to look at his desk. It was cluttered with unfinished homework (He had been slower at doing his own as he still did Kurt's), his laptop, a few pens, and pictures were stuck to the wall next to it. The was one of the warblers, him and his parents, and then one that was at a pool party (meaning he was shirtless in it, with no gel, which he just remembered he doesn't have any hair gel in yet...) with a pretty girl with long, curly black hair and hazel eyes, just like his. She was two years older than him and Blaine adored her. It was his sister, Layla. He hadn't seen her in a year and he missed her a lot. But she was coming home for Christmas, which was only two weeks away.

"Do you still blame yourself?" Quinn asked as she admired the picture of Blaine and his sister, even if Blaine thought she was only checking him out shirtless.

"What?" She looked at him and sighed.

"About Kurt. You never told me what happened, only you blamed yourself. Do you still?" Blaine looked at his lap, fiddling with his bottle of water.

"Yeah, It's stupid but, he did what-" Blaine was cut off by a pillow hitting him. He turned to see Kurt scowling at him.

"Stop it, Blaine. I've told you it's not your fault. My dad told you it's not your fault. He likes you, if it was your fault then he would've killed you." Blaine looked back down at his lap, not saying anything.

"Hell, even i've told you that Blaine." Quinn cut in. Blaine still stayed silent.

"Blaine. It _is not _your fault. Now stop being stupid. You promised to drive me to Lima today and it's already half past ten." He said as he slipped out of bed to go to the bathroom to begin his daily skin care routine without another word. Blaine watched him as he walked over to it. You could just how he walked that something was bothering him, and Blaine felt the urge to hug him and make it all go away. He felt this everyday, and refused to act upon it.

"He's right, you know." Blaine closed his eyes, trying to block Quinn out.

"Leave it, Q." Blaine said and fell back on his bed. Quinn scowled even though he couldn't see it.

"Doesn't Kurt have his own car?" She asked, looking back at his desk.

"No. His dad brought him here so I give Kurt lifts when he needs them. It's fine. I'm trying to help and i want him to spend time with his family." Quinn smiled and then walked over to Blaine's bed, sitting on it, and leaning over so her face was inches above Blaine's.

"You're too perfect." She muttered before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

**This is short, but I'm just trying to get across how insecure Quinn is about Blaine, Blaine still thinking it's his fault, just the simple stuff which are easy to see in this chapter. Also, Blaine's sister will make an appearance in later chapters;)**

**Also, did any of you check out the song? The details are in the authors note in the last chapter. I know you've never heard it, seeing as it is an original (from someone i know, not me), but it's a really good song, but i'm not sure whether i should use it in this fic. Just listen and tell me your views?**

**Thanks for alerts, reviews and faves :):):) **

**Less than three xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt and Blaine got out of his car, Kurt walking straight to his door, and Blaine going to the other car behind his, and Quinn rolled down the window for him.

"I'm just going to talk to his dad, okay? Update him on how Kurt is. I don't how long it'll take." Quinn nodded and turned off her car as Blaine ran to the door jst as Kurt opened it.

Kurt muttered something about going to his room when his dad walked into the hall. Blaine frowned as he watched him go up the stairs before turning to his dad.

"Hey, kid. How is he?" Burt asked, still watching the now empty staircase.

"Better, I think." At this, Burt turned back to him, wide eyed.

"How so?"

"Erm, well I've told he is a bit more himself, right? How he joins in conversations more and stuff?" Burt nodded. "Well, on Thursday, he asked if he could join the Warblers." Burt's wide eyes grew wider. "He auditioned yesterday and he got in. If he's singer he must be feeling a little better, right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Singing used to be his life, so if he'd starting that again, he must be." Blaine and Burt smiled genuinely, and both looked at the stairs where Kurt had went. "Thank you, Blaine." Blaine turned to look back at Burt.

"I haven't done anything, Sir." Burt looked at him, shaking his head.

"You've done a lot, Blaine. I don't think he'd be getting better without you. Without you he'd still be here, moping every day and every night, cooped up in his room. You're helping him Blaine." Blaine looked to the floor disbelievingly. "And how many times have I told you to call me Burt?" Blaine smiled lightly.

"Sorry, Si-Burt. I was raised to be super polite, old habits die hard. Anyway, I've got to go... Quinn's outside waiting for me." Blaine said, looking back up. Burt's eyes narrowed when he mentioned Quinn.

"She's outside?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, she showed up at Dalton this morning and woke me up while I wa..." Blaine trailed off, remembering something. "I nearly forgot, but, Kurt didn't have any nightmares last night. Slept through it." Burt was beaming now, all thoughts of Quinn gone.

"That's amazing."

"Yeah..." Blaine replied. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow when i pick Kurt up?" Burt nodded, and before Blaine could say anything else, Burt had caught him a tight hug. Out of shock, Blaine didn't hug back immediately, and when he did go to put his arms around Burt, the man moved out of the hug.

"Thank you, Blaine." He had tears in his eyes and Blaine said the only thing he could think of.

"It's fine. I'd do anything to help him. He's my friend, and, I don't like seeing my friends hurt. I'm going to help him, even when he's better." Burt smiled again.

"Thank you." Blaine nodded.

"Good bye, Mr. Hummel." He said as he walked to the door, and half way through closing it, Burt shouted to him.

"It's Burt!" Blaine laughed as he shut the door and went to his car, waving to Quinn as she started up her own. He might never break out of his habit of being polite.

* * *

><p>Kurt scanned his room, it was still as messy as it was last Sunday. His dad had obviously still went by the rule of not touching Kurt's stuff, which Kurt had made years ago, no matter how messy it became.<p>

Kurt had to admit everytime he was how now, he was bored. He had nothing to do, unlike Dalton. He was always kept busy with work, study sessions with Blaine (Where he fell asleep every time, and felt bad about it every time), and now possibly Warbler practice. Either way he was always doing something. Here he just laid around moped. His dad always tried to make conversation, but Kurt made sure it never lasted long. He would always end up in the same position; being asked about _that _night.

He wanted to do something. Anything. His sense of fashion had been dawdling. He'd dropped all his designer labels for sweats and a shirt, or his Dalton uniform. He didn't even wear silk pajamas anymore.

That's when he decided it. He needed therapy. Fast. So, naturally, he dug out his phone to text Mercedes.

_In dire need of therapy. Mall in 10? PLEASE say yes!_

Mercedes answered quickly to him, almost eager.

_Yes, boo. We need to catch up. I miss my white boy. You want picking up or shall i meet there? (also, you owe me an explanation for no contact we've had for a MONTH!) xx_

Kurt actually smiled at this.

_Can you pick me up? I have no clue where my car keys are. Miss you too 'Cedes. I'll explain mostly, but not everything. I'm uncomfortable with talking about this._

_It's okay, boo. Be there in 5. _

Kurt sighed and looked down at his clothes. He only just realized he was wearing a pair of _Blaine's _Dalton sweats. He blushed at the thought. Ever since he met Blaine, he had been attracted to him. The guy was ridiculously good-looking, unbelievably kind, and just... ugh. He was perfect. And even though Kurt tried to push Blaine from his bed every night, he secretly loved having Blaine's arms around him every night. Kurt wasn't afraid to say that he was slowly falling in love with Blaine Anderson.

The only bad part about this was that Blaine was _straight. _And he was dating Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Burt asked, walking out into the hall to see Kurt out of his room and opening the front door.<p>

"Out."

"But you've only jus-" Kurt had slammed the door before he heard another word from his dad's mouth. He hated not being able to speak to his dad properly anymore, but it's just how things were. He ran to Mercedes car and jumped into the passenger side and buckled himself in, without even a word of hello.

"Damn, boo, what're you wearing?" She said, eyeing his clothes. Kurt looked back down to Blaine's sweats and his own ruffled shirt.

"Sweats and a shirt?" He said, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Oh... Well, Why the no contact, boo?" She asked, starting up the car. Kurt shot her an odd look. He was expecting her to make a big deal of his clothes, and not just brush it off like it was an everyday thing.

"Dalton is just heavy with work, and i've been pretty much knocked out every afternoon. Plus the nightmares aren't hel-"

"Hold up. Nightmares?" Kurt sighed and looked away and outside the window, watching Lima pass by on their way to the mall.

"Forget I ever mentioned it 'Cedes." Kurt sighed. Mercedes looked torn (even though Kurt couldn't see). She wanted to ask him about this, but didn't want to push him. All she knows is that something bad happened and this is the first time her boy has tried to contact her in a month. As much as she wanted to know, she wasn't about to ruin it.

"So... Where do you wanna' go first, boo?" Kurt turned his head to smiled at her, happy to finally be doing something. He had to keep moving. Had to do something. He couldn't risk being alone with nothing to do. Not anymore.

They went shopping for clothes, mainly for Mercedes, seeing as Kurt was now limited to sweats and slacks. He then brought her some perfume and told her it was because he hadn't contacted her on a month. Then, by three, they went to go grab something to eat because they hadn't had lunch, and were starving.

"So happened at Sectionals? I only joined the warblers yesterday and they were already talking about Regionals... you didn't lose did you? Or disqualified?" Mercedes smiled at him.

"We tied. Puck got Lauren Zises to join glee." Kurt's jaw dropped.

"How'd he do that?" Mercedes shrugged.

"Puck said she saved him from being locked in a port-a-potty. Then he promised to buy her chocolates and give her seven minutes from heaven if she joined glee club." Kurt shook his head. "What'd you buy today, boo?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said, looking at his half eaten sandwich.

"Huh. You've lost your inner fashionista, Kurt. I guess I'm the fashionable one now." Kurt's head snapped up, a slight possessiveness in his eyes.

"As if."

"Say's the boy wearing someone else's sweats and random t-shirt that looks slept in." Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"I'm still more fashionable than you. I know everything to do with fashion and you're not even close to my superiority. Bitch, I'm fabulous." Kurt joked, finally feeling genuinely happy for the first time in months.

"I'll make you regret everything you just said, Hummel." She joked. Kurt's eyes widened in fear as he had a horrific flashback.

_"I'll make you regret _everything _you just said, Hummel." Karofsky growled as he moved his hands down and ripped Kurt's jeans down as far as they could. Kurt was then turned around forcefully, the hard brick wall scraping against every bare inch of his skin. Even this was painful, let alone what was about to happen next._

"Kurt?" Kurt was snapped out of the flashback, he saw Mercedes, remembered where he was, and burst into tears. He started shaking. It had felt like it was happening again. It had felt real.

"Kurt? What happened? Are you okay? Was is something I said?" _yes _Kurt thought. His shaking grew worse and his sobbing grew louder, and people around them were starting to notice.

"Kurt! Please answer me!" Mercedes said, gripping his shoulder as he sobbed harder.

"Kurt!" That was a different voice. And it was much farther away too. It also made Kurt's head snapped up, tears still streaming and sobs shaking through his body.

Two teens were by their sides in an instant, the blonde staying besides Mercedes while the boy took Kurt out of Mercedes grip and into his own.

Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly. "What is it?" He searched Kurt's faced for an answer. Kurt knew he should tell Blaine, if anyone. He trusted Blaine. From day one he trusted him more than anyone else in his life, he couldn't explain why, but he did.

"Mercedes said something..." Kurt whispered shakily, only so Blaine could hear. "And, It reminded me..." Blaine nodded, showing he understood, his face filling with concern. "A-and I had a flashback..." He said as more tears escaped his eyes. "It felt so real, Blaine." and then the sobs were washing over him again as Blaine pulled him into a hug. Blaine was so warm. So comforting. And he smelt amazing.

"Urm, I think I should take him home?" He said warily to Quinn. Sometimes she was sort of scary, and he knew now could be one of those times because her time with him was being cut short.

"How am_ I_ supposed to get home, Blaine?" She said, sounding a little pissed off. He didn't even look at her as she spoke, it barely meant anything to him. Right now, Kurt was his priority. Kurt need comforting.

"I'll take you home Quinn." The other girl said, who Blaine assumed was the Mercedes Quinn had mentioned this morning.

"Why can't you take Kurt, like you brought him. And me and Blaine could leave together." Blaine scowled but Mercedes answered her before he could say anything. He continued to rub Kurt's back as he sobbed into his chest and listened.

"You know what, Quinn? When you were pregnant, I was nothing but nice to you. I let you live in my house. And ever since your mom took you back in, it's like I don't exist to you! You're lucky i'm even offering you a ride! I could leave you to walk while your boyfriend is being a genuinely nice guy and helping his friend! What is your problem, Quinn?"

"Wait, when Quinn was what?" Blaine asked, turning his head to look at Mercedes and Quinn, still gripping onto Kurt tightly.

"She's chatting shi-"

"Hold up! You haven't told him Quinn? From what i've heard from Kurt, this is the best guy you could possibly get. Keeping that from him is big! What other secrets are you keeping from him, Quinny? That you cheated on your boyfriend and got yourself pregnant? That you treat everyone like they're your slaves?"

"SHUT UP!" Blaine rolled his eyes, getting pissed off himself. He stood, holding Kurt up against him.

"Quinn, we'll speak about this later. Mercedes?" she nodded in confirmation of her name. "I'll get your number off Kurt and update you. He should be okay, just a little shaken." Mercedes nodded. "Did he have anything with him?"

"No, he didn't buy a thing..." Blaine nodded.

"Bye, girls." Blaine said as walked off with Kurt gripping his side, unaware to Quinn's glaring behind his back.

Blaine led Kurt outside the mall and to his car, placing Kurt in the passenger seat and once in his own side, strapped Kurt in.

"Kurt, it's going okay. You're fine. I will not let anyone touch you like that again." Kurt's mouth twitched at the sides. It was better than nothing. "ANd are you wearing my sweats?" Blaine asked curiously.

**So... what do you guys think? Still not 100% sure about this chapter. **

**I might not be able to write as much because I started school again today. and i'll end up with loads of coursework. That's not guaranteed though. I do write sort of fast when i know what i'm writing. So it may not be every day like it has been for a while i guess, but maybe twice a week at least. maybe more. no guarantees though.**

**thanks so much for alerts/reviews/faves. i love getting them and then mean so much to me.**

**on another note, how many of you are proud of Darren right now? I so wish i could be in New York. :')**

**Less than three ! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you feeling any better?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. They were spooning again on Kurt's bed and Blaine had been totally focused on the boy and forced himself not to let his mind wander. Kurt shifted and turned in Blaine's arms, so he could look into Blaine's eyes. He didn't look upset anymore, maybe a little sad, but that was normal for him now. He always looked the tiniest bit sad. The flashback had just come as a shock to him, is all.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kurt mumbled, staring into Blaine's eyes. Blaine blinked, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Are _you _feeling better?" Kurt said, losing the eye contact and looking downwards at Blaine's chest; watching him breath in and out slowly.

"I still don't understand, Kurt?" Kurt sighed and look back to his face.

"With you and Quinn." It was Blaine's turn to lose eye contact. "She lied to you, Blaine. She got pregnant last year while cheating on my brother. That's why my dad doesn't like her. She made Finn think he was going to be a father and Carole believe she was going to a grandmother, and then it gets out she cheated on Finn. And then she went and gave the baby away. Before that she was a stuck up bitch, and then this year she joined the cheerios again and went back to her usual self. I honestly don't think that she'll change, Blaine. You deserve so _much _more than her." Blaine sighed at this. Was Quinn _really _that sort of person? He had realized she could be a bitch at times, but he didn't think she was _this _bad. He finally gained back eye contact with Kurt, and before he spoke, he took a second to get lost in his amazingly blue eyes.

"I haven't really thought about it... Yeah i'm pretty pissed off that she lied... but I can't find it in me to actually be upset about the fact that she could do the same to me..." He said, rolling onto his back and looking up at the ceiling. Kurt shifted so he was sort of leaning on top of Blaine, searching his confused face.

"I don't understand what you mean..."

"Neither do I." Blaine admitted. "I don't understand our relationship..."

"Blaine you're not making sense."

"I've dated before Quinn, obviously, and every time it just hasn't felt... right. Quinn's no different. I dunno'..."

"Maybe you just don't feel anything for girl." Blaine looked at him, eyebrows raised. "I-I mean, the girls you've dated. Maybe they just aren't right for you." He rushed out that part, like he was covering something up.

"Maybe." Blaine said thoughtfully, looking back up at the ceiling. Kurt sighed and cuddled up more into him.

* * *

><p>"Blaine listen-"<p>

"Save it, Quinn. I know you lied to me. What else haven't you told me?" Blaine said angrily, sitting down on Quinn's bed without making eye contact.

"What? I haven't lied-"

"STOP! Just stop it Quinn! Kurt told me everything, and then on my way out, I asked Finn too. Stop lying and tell me." Quinn sighed angrily and sat across from him.

"Last year when I was dating Finn, I got tipsy and fucked Puck. I ended up pregnant and it ruined my life."

"What kind of Christian does that?" Blaine asked, finally looking up.

"I wasn't thinking okay!" She was yelling now. "My dad kicked me out when he found out! That whole fucking pregnancy ruined my life!"

"Why are you so mean to the people who helped you then? You just went back to being a bitch the second the baby was gone and you had a family back."

"Because I wanted everything to be exactly as it was! My life screwed up! I wanted everything to be like it never happened!"

"You can't just forget nine months of you life like that, Quinn!"

"Well I tried, okay!" She was crying now too, and usually Blaine would comfort her, but he didn't do anything.

"Why didn't you tell me, Quinn? You could of avoided all this fighting if you had told me!"

"I didn't want you to know. You'd think of me as some kind of cheap whore. I liked you and I wanted you like me for me and not judge me for a stupid mistake."

"Quinn, I would never think any less of anyone for mistakes in their past. It's just the fact you kept this from me, like you couldn't trust me!"

There was a silence now. A short one, which Blaine broke.

"I don't even know why i'm still with you." He said honestly.

"Blaine, please don't break up me! Please!" she begged.

"Give me one good reason." Blaine replied, looking at the floor.

"I... I love you, Blaine..."

**... not sure about this chapter, please tell me what you guys think?**

**It's sort of trying to get across how Blaine doesn't really feel anything for girls, and Kurt wants him to like boys. and then there's Quinn. Who's just desperate.**

**sort of short though, i was expecting to at least get over a thousand words. just under but oh well, hope it's okay.**

**thanks so much for alerts and faves! and the reviews are amazing and i love all of them!**

**Less than three! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

"What happened with Quinn? You didn't really say anything when you came back last night."

They were in the car ride back to Dalton when Kurt said this. Blaine had managed to keep that topic out of their conversations so far, and now he was being asked directly, he knew he couldn't avoid it.

"Well... we talked about it. She refused to tell the truth at first, but when she did, she gave me an explanation, which really wasn't that good. Then I told her what I thought... and then she... she told me she loved me." Blaine avoid Kurt's shocked look by focusing on the road.

"She said that?" Blaine nodded. "And what did you say?"

"I... I told her I wasn't sure about my feelings." Blaine said quietly.

"But, you told me you don't have feelings for her. Not in so many words, but you still said it." Blaine sighed.

"I said I didn't understand the relationship. I said something doesn't feel right about any of the girls i've dated."

"And what do you mean by that?" Kurt sighed, maybe a little angrily.

"I mean that I don't think i feel anything for any of them. But it also feels normal to me. It's like... It's always been that way."

"Blaine?" Blaine breathed out slowly to calm himself after hearing Kurt sound calmer too.

"What?" He sighed as he turned a corner.

"Have you ever... questioned yourself?" He said, biting his lip.

"I'm not following."

"Have you ever thought you might have feelings for boys instead of girls?" Blaine's thoughts halted. _What? _

"Err... No..." Kurt sighed and The silence that followed was awkward, because neither knew what to say. This silence left Blaine to think though.

He never once questioned himself. He'd always just assumed he liked girls. But he'd never felt anything for them either. But he hadn't felt anything for any guys either. But was that because he never he really even thought of looking at a guy that way?

Kurt had just gone and made him feel even more confused about himself.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing for the holidays?" Kurt asked a week later. They hadn't broached the subject of Quinn or Blaine's feelings. And Kurt's period without nightmares was short lived and he was suffering again. It was a week until the holidays and Blaine was more than a little excited to see his sister.<p>

"I'm going home. I'm really looking forward to it because my sisters coming back. I haven't seen her in a year..."

"Oh..." Blaine shot him a confused look.

"Oh?"

"Urm... I was going to ask if you wanted to come over for Christmas or something... But you should spend time with your sister." He sounded said. Blaine moved closer to him and hugged him, shocking him slightly.

"I'd love to Kurt. I love seeing my sister, but I'm sure she'll want some time without me." He said chuckling a bit. He pulled out of the hug to see Kurt's small smile.

"You've never mentioned having a sister before..." Blaine shrugged.

"It never came up." Blaine said and walked back towards his desk, glancing at the picture of him and Layla.

"Tell me about her...?" Kurt said as he walked over himself and sat on the desk. Blaine looked up at him and then motioned to the picture. Kurt looked at it intently.

"She's two years older than me and goes to university in LA. She's pretty, has a sense of humor, and always knows what i'm thinking." Kurt mumbled something he didn't hear. "I miss her..."

"She's really pretty..."

There was a small silence in which Kurt continued to stare at the picture. Little did Blaine know, Kurt was actually staring at him with no top on.

"So, We have warblers practice in ten minutes and you haven't finished you french." Kurt laughed and turned to look at him.

"Like it matters. I'm practically fluent in it. I can finished in under a minute." He said proudly. Blaine's eyebrows raised. "Have you ever realized that your eyebrows are sort of of triangular?" Blaine scowled and Kurt giggled before jumping of the desk and running over to his bed. Blaine didn't defend his eyebrows because Kurt was making jokes and being a happier than usual.

That had to be an improvement in his situation.

**Okay, this is another short chapter and more of a filler. The next chapter will definitely be longer and be a proper one too. It also is when you get to meet Layla. And I promise if WILL be longer. My chapters keep getting shorter and it sort of annoys me. was this a little rushed?**

**reviews mean the world! and thanks for alerts and faves too! The reception this story has got is amazing.**

**Less than three! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

"There's Finn now." Kurt said, pointing at the car rolling into Dalton's gates.

Kurt turned to smile at Blaine, though his eyes looked a little sad. He wrapped his arms around Blaine in a hug. Blaine could feel Kurt smiling into his neck, and wrapped his own arms around the boy.

"I'll text you when I can make it 'round, okay?" He whispered, holding onto Kurt tighter. Kurt nodded against him.

"Thank you, Blaine." Blaine sighed and pulled out of the hug a little so he could look into Kurt's eyes.

"I wish people would stop saying that to me." He whispered as he brushed Kurt's bangs out of his face. Kurt frowned at him, and Blaine looked to floor, avoiding his gaze.

"I don't see why they shouldn't. You've helped me Blaine, more than you think you have." Blaine sighed disbelievingly and didn't look back up.

"Hey, bro!" Finn's long arms pulled Kurt away from Blaine as he pulled him into a bearlike hug.

"Don't call me bro." Kurt grumbled against him.

"Sorry ma-"

"Or man, or dude. I have a name, Finn." Finn just smiled and squeezed Kurt tighter. And while still holding on to the boy, He looked at Blaine.

"Thank you, Blaine... He needs someone like you to look out for him." Blaine offered a disbelieving smile, which seemed to be enough Finn.

"Come on Kurtie. Mom's baking you a cake." He started to race towards his car and Kurt stayed to say goodbye.

"Well, _Kurtie, _have a nice trip. Text me when you're home, I want to be sure you're safe... _Kurtie._" Kurt groaned and pushed him slightly.

"Don't you start. Or I'll tell everyone that you secretly love being called Blainey." Blaine's eyes widened.

"How'd you know that?" Kurt just grinned and started skipping to Finn's car. Blaine sighed and knew he wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon. "Bye!" He yelled. Kurt waved a hand in farewell before throwing his bag into the backseat of Finn's car and hopping into the passenger seat. Blaine sighed as they drove off.

He started towards his own car and dropped his stuff into the passenger seat. Most of the Dalton students would be leaving in two days, but Blaine had wanted to be home for his sisters welcome back party, and Kurt had just sort of knew and called to see if Finn could get him today. Blaine had protested that he could have taken Kurt if needs be. But Kurt had been adamant about it, and said something along the lines of getting someone else to do it as Blaine had been taking him back and forth for a month.

The drive home was short as Blaine didn't live too far away from Dalton. It was also silent. He didn't put any music on because he was so used to leaving it off for Kurt's benefit now.

Once he parked outside his house, he switched off the engine and just sat there. He was really excited to see his sister who'd be home in a little over an hour.

But that wasn't what was playing on his mind.

It had been two weeks since Kurt gad brought up that Blaine might like boys. He thought about it a lot now. Mainly at night while Kurt slept. He tried thinking of boys that way, but for some reason he couldn't do it.

It felt weird trying to do so. He'd tried thinking about some guys from Dalton. All of them were very different. But he felt nothing for any of them.

The one person he refused to think of that way was Kurt.

The boy had gone through so much and the last thing he needed was his friend/mentor thinking about kissing him.

His phone buzzed, breaking him away from his thoughts. It was his mom.

_What are you doing out there? Hurry up, Layla will be here soon! x_

Blaine sighed before stepping out. He rushed quickly into his house and was immediately brought into a hug by his mom.

"I missed you Blaine." She murmured, squeezing him tighter.

"You saw me a few months ago... Save the death grips for Layla... _Please._" His mother laughed and let him go, smiling at him sweetly.

"Go get the cake out of the oven! I need to finish makings sure her room is okay. If it isn't perfect she'll be moaning for hours." Blaine grinned as he watched his mother shoot upstairs and made his own way to the kitchen. The cake smelled divine as he pulled it out from the oven. He set it on the side to cool, and switched he oven off. He then started to get out the stuff needed to make the icing. That's when his mother burst into the room.

"Oh Blaine, don't do that." She said, pushing him out of the way and doing it herself. Blaine had to admit she was a lot better at doing it than him. He was fairly good at this sort of thing, but his mother had a lot more practice.

"So who else is coming to celebrate Layla's homecoming?" He asked, walking to the fridge to find some food.

"We decided it's just going be us. Just the five of us." Blaine looked at her from the open fridge, oddly.

"Five?" His mother gasped and dropped whatever she was holding. She spun around to see the curious look on her son's face.

"Oh no, I wasn't meant to say that. You weren't meant to know until Layla was home. Oh god, i've ruined everything. Shit. Urm... Pretend I never said that?" Her question sounded hopeful, but Blaine was too intrigued.

"Why did you say five?" His mother huffed and crossed her arms, looking down a second before looking back up and into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

Blaine's jaw dropped and he gaped at his mother, trying to process this. He doesn't know how long they stared at each other though, but his mother was the one to look away when there was a bang that sounded like the front door being slammed shut and then voice.

"I'm home!" Layla walked straight into the kitchen, a huge smile plastered on her face. But, she sensed the awkward atmosphere and when she saw Blaine's face, her smile faltered. "Why does Blaine look funny? I mean, he always does, but, this is different." Blaine didn't even react to her sort-of-insult.

"Er..." Their mothers hands dropped to her stomach. Layla's eyes followed her movement and her own mouth dropped.

"Holy. Shit. You're like, 40!"

His mother looked worried, obviously wanting their dad to be there so she had someone to help. So instead, she tried changing the subject.

"Blaine! How's Quinn? I haven't seen her since before school started!" Blaine finally reacted, but so did Layla, and they spoke at the same time.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Who's Quinn?"

Their mother smiled and realized that they would be talking for a while now, and sneaked out of the room without either of them noticing.

"My girlfriend." Blaine shifted uncomfortably. This wasn't what he wanted to talk with his sister about first. Especially since they hadn't seen each other in a year.

"Girlfriend?" She sounded shocked. Blaine sighed and shut the fridge door and then leaned against it.

"Sort of-"

"Sort of? How can you _sort of _have a girlfriend?" Blaine looked at the floor, avoiding his sisters eyes. She absolutely _loved _interrogating him.

"We kind of haven't spoke for two weeks-"

"Why?" She took a step closer to Blaine.

"Kurt told me something about her past which was kind of big, and I got pissed because she hadn't told me..."

"What was it?" Her voice was filled with concern... and something else. Something Blaine couldnm't quite put his finger on.

"She had cheated on her boyfriend, who is Kurt's brother, with another guy, and ended up pregnant. And she told me when we first started dating that she wouldn't have sex because she's hardcore Christian."

"Oh... Wow..." She was closer to Blaine now. "And, the thought that because she goes to a different school, and there's a possibility she could cheat on you like she did with that other guy, without you knowing too, made you realize that...?" she prompted.

"That maybe I don't want to date her anymore." Blaine said, still looking at floor.

"So you're no longer dating?" Blaine looked up at this, only because Layla sounded... happy.

"No. We are. I confronted her and she begged me not to break up with her and then she told me... she told me that she loves me." Layla's eyes looked angry now.

"And you believed her? That's like, the oldest trick in the book to get someone to stay. She's just desperate Blaine! Besides, by now you should of figured out that you're-" She cut herself off abruptly.

"That I'm what?" He asked, eyeing Layla curiously. She looked worried and stumbled over her next few words.

"Er... S-stupid to still be with her... yeah... You should dump her sorry ass." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Can we drop this?" He pleaded.

"YES!" She said immediately. Blaine grinned at her, before getting rid of the remaining space between them and bringing her into a tight hug.

"I missed you." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Blaine was now a little taller than her, which is saying something, because Blaine is tiny.

"I missed you too, Blainey." Blaine smiled as his sister called him that. He didn't know how Kurt found out he liked being called it, but it wasn't like he was going to force Kurt into secrecy about it. Because he really did love it. And now he was thinking about Kurt calling him it and then-

No. Blaine wasn't going to even close to that.

"So," Blaine said, pulling out of the hug to look into Layla's hazel eyes that looked identical to his. "You need to start telling me about University. I want to know _everything_!" he said excitedly

"Ergh. Not now. Because then i'll have to repeat myself when dad gets here and him and mom would want to know. You get tp share to share your Dalton stories too!" Blaine groaned. "Plus, I have to make a call. I promised I'd call my roommate when I got home. You should tell mom that she should finish with that cake. We can question her later." Blaine nodded and hugged her one more time before leaving room. He had missed her a lot and couldn't wait to be spending two and half weeks with her until she went back to LA.

Layla pulled out her phone as walked from the kitchen too, heading upstairs to make sure her room was perfect. She hadn't called this number in a while, so she was worried the guy might have a new phone, but thankfully, when he picked up, it was his voice coming through the speaker.

"Well, If it isn't Layla Anderson. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She found him extremely annoying, but she needed to speak to him, and a few others.

"Talk like a normal guy for once, Wesley. You might end up with a girlfriend then, or does David like that kind of thing?" She smiled, knowing it would annoy him.

"What do you want, Layla?" He huffed out.

"You warblers are still at Dalton, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Have a meeting tomorrow at midday. I need to talk with all of you."

* * *

><p>"Warbler meeting has come to order-" Wes started, but was immediately interrupted by Nick.<p>

"Why are we having one exactly?"

"Yeah! We leave tomorrow an two of us are already gone!" Jeff intercepted.

"They have a point." Thad whispered from Wes' right.

"BECAUSE!" Wes yelled before anyone else could interrupt again. "We so happen to have a visitor who is in need of speaking to us. It is also about Blaine, and with him, Kurt is bound to come up at one point. So it's good that neither are here."

"Wait who-"

"I'm coming in whether you've finished introducing me or not!" A girls voice came from outside the door. Wes and David grinned at each other as the rest of the boys looked confused,

Then the choir room doors flew open and there stood a beautiful girl with black hair falling in ringlets down her back. Her eyes were a shocking hazel color that bore resemblance to a certain absent warbler.

"Hello, boys." She said as she strode in and place her butt on one of the tables gracefully.

"Layla?" Jeff was the first to speak. Only a few warblers had met Blaine's sister, but that was well over a year ago, and she had grown _a lot. _

"Nice to know you remember me, Jeffy. How's your boyfriend?"

Jeff got a few confused looks at this, especially from Nick.

"Wha- but I'm straight?"

"Oh _please, _that's totally a cover up so you and Nick can hide your epic romance!" A lot of guys laughed along with Layla as both Jeff and Nick scowled.

"You came here for a reason, I believe?" Wes asked.

"That I did, Wesley." She mocked him slightly and then frowned. There was a silence that followed where the warblers were expecting her to continue.

"Are you going to tell us what for?" David asked when he thought they'd waited long enough.

"I'm surprised you don't already know." She sighed and looked around the room.

"Yeah, Blaine. But what about him?" Layla locked eyes with David.

"His _girlfriend._" she said simply, but it was enough to make every warbler freeze in their seats. they _all _knew her thoughts on who Blaine dated, whether they heard it from her personally, or what others had said, and they _all _agreed.

Wes was the first to speak. And he rushed through the sentences like they could either save or destroy him. And talking to Layla Anderson on this particular subject, they probably could be his last.

"Well, we didn't believe him until I saw Blaine walking with some chick and holding her hand and Kurt along with them."

"When was it and what did she look like." Layla shot back without even having to think about it. Blaine had refused point blank to speak anymore on Quinn, and that irritated Layla to no end.

"Two weeks ago. Same height, brown eyes, blonde hair. Beautiful. Blaine said she was the head cheerleader at her school." This was all once again rushed out. "And Blaine texted me saying that haven't really spoke since that day..."

"Wait, texted you? Why not just tell you to your face?" She looked a little confused.

"Because he spends all his free time with Kurt." He saw Layla's confused gaze and realized she didn't know who Kurt was. She was currently thinking that Blaine had mentioned a Kurt too, but stopped when Wes started an explanation on him. "He transferred a month or so ago. Blaine's sort of like his mentor. Blaine's the only one that knows what happened to him. He wakes up screaming every night. What ever Blaine's doing for him, he's doing it good. Kurt has definitely got mentally better since he arrived here. He's got a lot more sociable and he finally joined the warblers a few weeks ago. Extraordinary voice. I would totally use him for regional's if he seems to get better. But he looks to breakable right now... Oh, and from what Blaine's told us, He's gay."

Layla had looked saddened by each word of this not very detailed story, but she looked rather annoyed with the last few words.

"I don't understand," She said, locking eyes with Wes. "He spends every moment with this boy-"

"Except on weekends when Blaine takes him back to Lima so he can see his family, so Blaine goes to see Quinn... who also lives in Lima..." David intercepted, but trailed off a little when he mentioned Quinn.

"-And yet he _hasn't _figured it out!" Layla finished like she'd never been interrupted.

"Maybe Blaine really is st-" Flint trailed off when everyone stared at him like he was an idiot.

"I honestly don't believe that Blaine would dream of questioning himself with Kurt. The boy is obviously badly traumatized, and Blaine is more focused on helping him that his own se-"

"You guys suck." Layla said bluntly. "I ask you to help him, and he goes and get's himself a girlfriend. I've known about this since he was _thirteen! _How does _he _not? Especially since he goes to gay hogwarts-"

"Not everyone here is gay!" a random warbler shouted.

"No... but two of you are at least, even if one can't see it, and that's enough for Dalton to renamed 'gay hogwarts'."

There was plenty of grumbling from the warblers at this. Layla was starting to realize that she was going to get nowhere with these guys. So, with a sigh, she jumped down from the table she was sitting on. The grumbling stopped when they noticed Layla was now besides the door.

"I don't think he'll figure it out before I go, so, I'm entitling you guys to help him! I hope for your sake that he comes to this realization before the next time I visit. Which is April. Bye Warblers!" She blew them all a kiss before she walked back out the doors, leaving them in a silence.

David looked to his right to see Wes with a certain, evil look on his face. This worried him.

"You have something up your sleeve, don't you?" He whispered. Wes grinned at him and nodded.

"Don't worry just yet. I'm going to use the holidays to foolproof it. Just relax, David. Christmas is in a few days!"

"I still can't believe Dalton cut it so close to the day." Wes shrugged. He was too busy thinking of ways to help Blaine realize he's gay.

Layla knew it. The Warblers knew it. Practically all of Dalton knew it. So it's time he should too.

**So sorry this is later than i planned.**

**I didn't have my laptop, I lost my iPod, and I've been too caught up in coursework to write it down freehand. So it took me a few days to get it all down, because i knew i'd be later than usual so i made it longer than my other chapters.**

**I also wrote a short-ish oneshot called **You Can Be Your Own Spotlight **. I think it's okay and you guys should check it out. **

**And i finally introduced Layla! I'm sort of bad at writing OC's. But she was _supposed _to be a little impatient, hates to wrong, and not afriad to voice her oppinion. and a little manipulative. especially of the warblers. **

**Tell me what you think Wes might be planning. Because I have no clue...:L**

**And do you guys want Layla to find out what happened to Kurt?:L**

**Less Than Three xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Layla was a very light sleeper (which was a pain in the ass at university because of all the parties). The walls in the Anderson home were also extremely thin. So it was easy for her to know when people got up.

Which is also why she woke up when someone's phone rang around midnight. No doubt it was Blaine's. It had happened last night too, but she had fallen asleep straight after, but now she was intrigued. Who would keep calling Blaine at midnight?

"Hello?" Blaine sounded sleepy when he answered. Layla got out of bed and moved closer to the wall; placing her ear against it so she could hear him clearer. The next time Blaine spoke, he sounded more alert.

"It's okay, just calm down... You're fine... Try turning on a light... It was just a dream... You're perfectly okay." His voice sounded like he trying to comfort someone, even if you couldn't hear the words. "Didn't anyone else wake up?..." The was a noise like someone getting out of bed, and then drawers being opened and more fumbling. "I'm coming over... I don't care how long it takes... No, it isn't any trouble... You're my friend. I'm worried for you... Just, urm, drink something, eat something, try and get some more sleep. I'll be there in two hours, okay?... If they slept through that, they won't notice me... Nothing!" He sounded a little defensive there, before turning back to his comforting voice. "I'll explain when I'm there... Okay. See you soon."

Layla figured Blaine must have hung up because he huffed and there was the sound of more fumbling and grunting as he got dressed. Layla rushed out of the room and waited outside Blaine's so she could confront him.

When he opened the door, he jumped back in shock when he saw her.

"Layla! What are you doing!" He half-whispered, half-yelled.

"Shut up! You don't want to wake up mom and dad!" Blaine scowled as he calmed down from his shock. "Who was that? On the phone?" Blaine frowned and glared at the same time.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of your half." Blaine's frowned grew, but he sighed because he knew he wouldn't be able to leave until he explained to some extent.

"Kurt." He said, trying to push past her.

"Oh... your friends mentioned him... Is he-"

"So that's where you were yesterday!" Blaine said angrily, stopping his attempts to get past her. "If you wanted to know thing about me so bad, why not just ask me?"

"Whoa, Blaine. I only went to talk to Wesley to see if he knew anything about your girlfriend, seeing as you refuse to speak of her. And before I knew it, all of the warblers were there!" Blaine huffed disbelievingly. "They told me the little on Kurt they know. Is he okay?" She said this softly.

"He'll be a lot better once I get to Lima! Now move!" His facial expression remained angry the whole time he spoke.

"God, Blaine! I only wanted to know if he's okay! If you don't want to tell then fine! I'm pretty sure mom won't appreciate you sneaking out at midnight for a two hour drive..."

"Don't go telling on me, Layla! If you must know he suffers from nightmares _every_ night! I _need _to go!" He tried pushing past her harder, but she was relentless.

"Why!"

Blaine was angry. And he didn't mean to blurt it out. He really didn't. But Layla knew just how to push his buttons.

"Because I gave him some shitty advice, that he took, and ended up getting_ raped_ because of it! NOW MOVE!"

Layla blinked. Shocked. It took her a minute to process the information, and not much longer to figure out Blaine's antics.

"You're helping him out of guilt, aren't you?" She asked slowly.

"No!... Well, I don't know... When we first met I felt sorry for him. He was being badly bullied and out of all the fourteen people he saw and interacted with _every day, _none of them notice. But I did the second I met him. I gave him some stupid advice that he followed. Then his main tormentor _raped _him. Then he started coming to Dalton after I recommended it. He rooms with me, so it's easy for me to comfort him in the night. All I do now is worry about him. At first I was helping out of guilt, but through that he became my friend. My best friend. And he's helped me with some tings too." Blaine blinked, getting rid of his thoughtful look that he had gained at the end of that, and looked away from Layla. "Can you move now?" He asked quietly.

"Sure." She whispered and moved so he could pass. He ran past her without another word and she only let out a shaky breath once the front door slammed shut and a car pulled out of their drive.

* * *

><p>"You came!"<p>

Kurt sounded shocked. Breathless even.

But he looked like hell.

It looked as though he'd been pulled at his hair, trying to rip it out. His face was red and blotchy and his grey eyes bloodshot. His T-shirt was drenched in sweat. This particular nightmare must of been a bad one.

"Kurt, of course I did. I didn't just make that up." Blaine entered the house and shut the door behind him quietly. He leaned in and gave Kurt a comforting hug, not caring about the sweat. Kurt breathed in shakily before snuggling into Blaine.

"Thank you." He mumbled into Blaine's neck and Blaine squeezed him tighter against him.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." Blaine went to move him but Kurt had nailed his feet to the floor and wasn't budging at all. "Kurt, come on. you need to sleep at some point..." Kurt lifted his head a little and looked through his eyelashes at Blaine's own eyes. If Blaine was going to say something, he didn't, because Kurt's eyes were breathtaking when they were looking at him that way...

"I couldn't sleep, so I-I came down here to watch TV..." Kurt sounded as though he had done something wrong and this confused Blaine. Then Kurt stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and Blaine realized that maybe Kurt wanted to go back to watching TV.

"Lead the way." He said quietly, earning him a small smile from Kurt. He then pulled out of the hug and grabbed Blaine's hand, tugging him towards the lounge. Some TV show was on of girls modeling. Blaine figured it must be _America's next top model. _Blaine moved Kurt to the couch and picked up the Blanket that had obviously been tossed on the floor when Kurt had come to answer the door. They moved together so they were laying on the couch with Blaine being the big spoon as usual, and then Blaine threw the blanket over the two of them. They did this without a word.

"Blaine?" Kurt said after a minute or so.

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine said sleepily, already falling asleep slightly.

"What did you mean by 'If they slept through that they won't notice you'?" He asked, sounding ashamed a little bit.

"Don't worry about it Ku-"

"No!" Kurt said immediately, not letting Blaine drop it. "Just tell me." Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt tighter against his chest.

"Wes may or may not of told me that the guys at Dalton wake up when you have your nightmares as well as me, but do-" Blaine was cut off again.

"What? Maybe I should just come back here. I don't have to dorm. I can drive everyday-"

"No Kurt. They know you're suffering. If they had a problem they would have reported it a long time ago and the dean would have moved you to a different dorm. But even if you do come back, you'll be waking people up anyway. Stop worrying about other people Kurt. Just focus on you." There was a silence after this. Blaine let those words sink in, but apparently they didn't go the right way.

"Maybe I don't want to focus on me."

Blaine honestly didn't know what to say to this. But luckily he didn't have to answer, because soon after Kurt yawned, and then his breathing gradually became slower and it became evident he was sleeping. Blaine smiled and turned his head a little by accident, resulting in his face being in Kurt's hair. He didn't move though. For some reason, it felt... nice. And Blaine fell asleep after that, forgetting that both the TV and a lamp was on.

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up, the TV and lamp were off, and a tiny bit of sunlight was shining through the window. Kurt was still snuggled up in his arms, his face now smushed against Blaine's chest in an oddly adorable way.<p>

And then Blaine realized _why _he woke up. Burt Hummel was was kneeling slightly besides the couch and had obviously just shook Blaine to conciousness.

A little fear struck inside Blaine. He had practically sneaked in here last night and was now basically spooning his son while he slept.

"Oh my god, Mr. Hummel, I'm so so-"

Burt shook his head and pointed to Kurt before raising his finger to his lips. Blaine got the message to lower his voice.

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop." Blaine shut his mouth immediately. He couldn't detect what emotion Burt was putting into his words, but it definitely wasn't anger.

"What time?" He asked simply.

"He called me around midnight and I got here around two AM." Burt frowned and looked at Kurt sympathetically.

"Why didn't he just get me or Carole up? Or Finn?"

"Sir, no offense intended, but, I think he prefers me to comfort him now." Blaine avoided his harsh gaze by staring at Kurt. "I mean, over the past month and a half, he's grown use to me being there for him. Even when he's here. I don't think myself as a replacement for you, and I don't think Kurt does either. It's just, when you lose the thing that comforted you the most, you grow accustomed with whatever is lying around. He's just used to me, is all. And maybe he doesn't want to worry you? He's mentioned your heart attack more than once..."

Burt's face softened. Blaine was right.

"I always worry for him." He said, his gaze going back to Kurt's sleeping form. "Can I ask you something?" He asked, his gaze remaining on Kurt.

"Sure." Blaine said, letting his eyes admire Kurt's sleeping face. Blaine like the mornings. Kurt always looked so peaceful. Like he wasn't plagued with memories or nightmares. Sometimes he's just watched Kurt in the mornings and imagine what it would've been like to know Kurt before all this happened.

"Are you sure you're straight?" Blaine's eyes snapped up.

"W-what!" He spluttered. Burt chuckled and looked up to meet Blaine's eyes.

"No straight guy would do this. Not just helping him but, you're practically spooning him. I would do it, but because he's my son, and he's the only one i'd do it for. And yet, you seem perfectly at ease with it. It's odd." Blaine took a minute to think before answering.

"You're right." This answer confused Burt, until Blaine elaborated. "It is odd. I can't explain it though. It just feels... right. Plus it comforts him." Blaine was about to mention how Kurt had told him there's a possibility he might be gay, but he stopped himself, figuring it wasn't necessary to the conversation. Well... until Burt spoke that was.

"Well, for the record, if you _were _gay, you'd be the only guy i'd think worthy of dating Kurt."

Shocking himself, Blaine blushed. Burt saw this and chuckled. He patted Blaine on the shoulder before standing.

"Go back to sleep, kid. You need it. You both do."

Once he left the room Blaine looked back down at Kurt.

He was smiling.

Blaine smiled too before settling back the position he hadn't realized he'd moved out of and fell back to sleep in seconds.

* * *

><p>When Blaine next woke up, he was alone on the couch and a lot more sunlight was shining through the window. Blaine yawned as he sat up, the blanket sliding down his body and pooling at his legs. He scanned the room, expecting to be alone, and he was.<p>

He got up slowly and stretched. He ruffled his hair a little as he walked out of the room into what he presumed was the kitchen.

"Good morning!"

Had Blaine been looking up and noticed the other person, he wouldn't of been as shocked. He, however, wasn't. And it made him jump back in surprise, which is how he hit his head against the door frame.

He looked up, rubbing the back of his head and mumbling in pain, to see who had spoken and who was laughing.

But it wasn't just Kurt, as he expected, it was Finn too.

"Blaine! I'm so sorry! I tho-"

"Kurt!" Blaine cut the worried boy off. "I'm perfectly fine. You just shocked me. It's my fault really." Kurt just shook his head in disbelief as Blaine smiled at him.

"Dude, you should of seen your face!" Finn said, _still _laughing. Blaine shot him an odd look, which Kurt saw and laughed at.

"You get used to him." He said, eyeing Finn himself. The oy in question settled down and returned to his food with just a wave of his hand at Blaine as though to say hello. Like it mattered now.

Blaine stood awkwardly near the door, unsure of what to do. Kurt only noticed and looked up from his own breakfast when Blaine's belly rumbled loudly.

"Oh, sorry, Blaine! What do you want for breakfast?" He asked, standing up.

"Kurt, you don't have t-"

"Oh shush you. Sit down and tell me what you want."

"You don't have to make me anything." He said, sitting down anyway.

"I'll make you toast." He said, turning around to do so. Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but realized it was pointless, so he didn't say anything and just watched Kurt.

"Your phone kept going off." He said as he placed some bread in the toaster. "I would've got it for you, but it's kind of in your back pocket and I thought it would be innapropri-" Kurt trailed off, blushing. Blaine smiled in thanks and took his phone.

He had two missed calls from his mom, and three from Layla. And also two test from her which Blaine opened quickly.

_Mom's asking where you are! What am I supposed to say? x_

Blaine sighed before opening the other one.

_I can't cover for you!_ _She's trying to get it out of me! __She hates when you keep secrets from her! xx _

This one was sent less than twenty minutes ago, so Blaine decided to text her back, not really thinking about his reply.

_Tell her she kept a secret from us! A big one too! I have my secrets! It's not like I sneaked out to fuck someone!_

By the time she replied, a plate of buttered toast was placed in front of him. He thanked Kurt who smiled before he sat back down.

_I told her! She's pissed off now!But you have a totally valid point! I hope Kurt's okay! xxxx_

Blaine was surprised by the last part of the text, but it still made him smile. He set his phone down and picked up a slice of toast and took a bite hungrily.

"Who was you texting?" Kurt asked, trying to make conversation. Which was odd, because usually Blaine was the one doing that.

"Layla." Blaine answered and Kurt looked as though he was about to say something but was interrupted by Finn.

"Are you cheating on Quinn!" He asked loudly. Kurt shot him a look while Blaine pulled a disgusted face.

"EW! Layla's my sister!" He said nothing about Quinn though, and he caught Kurt's eye for a second and knew they were wondering about the same thing.

Blaine's sexuality.

"Oh... Now i feel stupid." Finn said, looking down at the table sadly.

"That's because you _are _stupid." Kurt quipped. Finn scowled at him before returning to his food.

"Sorry about that, Blaine." Kurt said, turning back to him. "You sort of get-"

"Used to him?" Blaine said. Kurt smiled and nodded. Blaine let out a laugh and winked at him.

Now Blaine could of been mistaken, because it could of been a trick of the light or something, but he's pretty sure Kurt blushed.

**I kind of like this chapter... I hope you guys do! Give me a review and tell me your thoughts on it. **

**I also need an idea of where to go next?**

**ALSO, Yes/No kind of sucked. But maybe that's the lack of Klaine. Or maybe it's because i'm pissed off that they cut out Blaine kissing Kurt on the cheek during W_ithout You. _**

**Less than three! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine had left ten minutes ago after more nagging from Layla about his mom. He made sure Kurt was perfectly okay before he did so. The second he left Kurt had completely ignored Finn trying to speak to him and rushed to his room.

He was currently sitting in front of his mirror, trying to figure out whatever was going on in his head.

Last nights dream had been his worst yet... he shuddered remembering it.

But then Blaine came... The second he saw Blaine's face, he felt better. And then Blaine's arms were around him, they made him feel safe. He felt safer, better, even _normal _when Blaine was with him. Though he'd never actually admit to the guys face, Blaine was helping him. But through that, something else happened along the way.

And this scared Kurt.

He snatched up his phone and sent an urgent text to Mercedes.

_What are you doing RIGHT now?_

The reply was instant and straight to the point.

_With Rachel and Tina. Not busy._

_Great. All three of you get your asses to my house. NOW!_

While he waited for them, he turned to his wardrobe. He hadn't even opened it in over a month and he was starting to miss his clothes.

He inched towards it and opened the doors slowly and just stared. He didn't know what to do with it anymore... There was a knock from the front door and Kurt heard Finn let them in. They were pretty quick to get here, not that Kurt was complaining. They were upstairs in a matter of seconds and Kurt turned away from his wardrobe to greet them.

"Damn, boy, you look like hell." Mercedes said when she hugged him. Kurt hadn't actually done anything since he got up yet, and considering his night, he figured she was right, so he didn't say anything.

"Oh, Kurt, I missed you!" Rachel said as she came to interrupt them so she could hug him herself. And then Tina came in wordlessly, but kissed him lightly on the cheek and they both exchanged knowing looks before they parted fully.

"So what's the deal?" Mercedes asked, sitting on Kurt's unmade bed, Rachel and Tina following her lead.

"I..." Kurt didn't know where to start.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning?" Rachel offered, sensing Kurt's dilemma.

"If I knew when that was." Kurt mumbled.

"It's about Blaine. Isn't it?" Rachel and Mercedes shot Tina confused looks, so they missed Kurt's nod in affirmation. "What about him, exactly?" She asked sweetly. The other two, knowing the missed something, whipped their heads back to face Kurt.

"W-well... I think I- I mean I know I- I don't know." Kurt huffed. He folded his arms in frustration and scowled at in nothing in particular.

"I think I know where this is headed." Rachel sighed. Kurt shot her a look and she elaborated. "It happens with most guys you meet, Kurt. First Finn, then Sam. And that's because they were nice to you. And now Blaine comes along and is like a freaking super hero."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked, confused.

"Kurt's in love with Blaine." Kurt's gaze fell to the floor, not wanting to see them, even if that was why he asked them to come.

"Kurt..." he looked up at Mercedes. "You need to stop falling for straight people." He bit his lip for two reasons. Firstly, because he didn't think Quinn wasn't a very trustworthy person and Blaine should dump her sorry ass, and secondly, Blaine might be questioning his sexuality. Neither had broached the subject in a while, but Kurt knew that when Blaine thought he was asleep, he would be thinking about. Kurt knew this because Blaine had a habit of mumbling.

"I know, but it pisses me off because he's with Quinn and I don't trust h-"

"Hold up! He's still with Quinn?" Mercedes asked. Kurt nodded, a little confused as to why she would ask that. The three girls shared a look.

"Kurt... Are you sure?" Rachel asked, watching her hands.

"Positive. Blaine would have told me otherwise. Why?"

"Quinn's been telling people that they broke up..." Kurt's eyes widened as Tina spoke.

"Why would she do that?" He didn't get an answer because none of them knew.

* * *

><p>The second Blaine got in his house, he was practically attacked by his mother.<p>

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She yelled, walking down the hall, quickly followed by Layla and their dad.

"It's not like I was doing anything bad..." He said cautiously, trying not to say the wrong thing.

"Blaine, Just tell us." Blaine didn't answer his dad as he placed his keys onto a small table by the door.

"Blaine Anderson, tell me where you've been right now!" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Using my last name isn't going to change my answer. You've kept secrets, let me keep mine." He said trying to move past her, but she was just as hard to get past as Layla was.

"Me being pregnant has nothing to do with this. I'm the parent here and you do as you're told." She glared at him and Blaine just shook his head.

"You stopped being the parent the _second_ you shipped me off to Dalton." He spat. Layla gasped and their dad's eyes widened. "I've grown up now. Without the help of you."

"Blaine! Te-"

"If it was Layla sneaking out, you wouldn't be this angry. Is it because I have a girlfriend?" His voice started to rise. "Because I haven't even spoke to her in two weeks! I went to see a friend okay! And you don't know about him because you haven't spoke to me since I packed for Dalton! If you _must _know, he has fucking nightmares every fucking night because of something that happened to him that was my fault! But for some reason he seems to think that I'm helping him so I am! HE. NEEDS. ME! And i'm going to help him whether you try and stop me or not. Now move out of my fucking way." His mother was shocked by his every word and Blaine effortlessly got past her. He made his way to his room followed by Layla. He didn't even try to push her back out of his room once they entered, no matter how much he wanted to be alone.

He was shaking with rage. Every kid sneaks out at some point in their lives. He even remembers when Layla used to do it all the time all she got told was not to do it again. Why did they feel the need to have a go at him for doing it _once_?

"Blaine?"

"WHAT?" He yelled as he fell against his bed in an attempt to calm down. Layla sensed how reluctant he was to participate in a conversation right now. SO she muttered something and left Blaine to wallow in his thoughts.

**So i keep writing short chapters...**

**basically this chapter is to show that Rachel, Mercedes and Tina know about Kurt being in love with Blaine (also you guys since this is the first time it's mentioned! yay), Kurt finding out about Quinn (Hmmm, i know what she's doing, what do you guys think?), and then to show how Blaine's parents treat him different to how they treat Layla.;)**

**And in case you don't read Forever Seventeen which i updated yesterday, i got my braces yesterday and right now they are killing me, so i would love some nice reviews? ;)**

**Less than three! xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

The holidays had gone slowly. Kurt's nightmares seemed to have deteriorated. They weren't as bad as before and Blaine wasn't needed to head over at midnight anymore, but Kurt still called him. It comforted Kurt, to hear Blaine's voice. He started to think maybe he was in too deep and back off to give Blaine some air, but he couldn't stop himself every time he woke up. Blaine was the only one who could help now...

As for Quinn, he hand't heard anything on her. Mercedes promised to keep him updated if she saw anything new. And it wouldn't be a surprise if either of the girls confronted her about it either. He was absolutely positive that Blaine would have told him they split up, so he was confused by Quinn's actions.

He had spent most of his time sitting in his room catching up on homework that he was surprised Blaine hadn't taken from him. and when he wasn't doing that, he was eating or watching movies.

In other words, his Christmas had been boring.

And the only texts he got on New Year were from Rachel, Mercedes and Tina. Blaine had called him, and also told him to go to sleep straight after and not to let the bed bugs bite. Kurt had laughed in what seemed like a long time. He then proceeded to tell Blaine that he was five before they hung up.

For once, he was actually looking forwards to going back to school!

Blaine had come to pick him up, and had waited downstairs while Kurt continued to pack. Kurt hadn't actually brought home much stuff, but he had been missing his clothes lately. And even while he was home he didn't wear them, and it wasn't like he'd get an opportunity at Dalton. But he was packing some clothes anyway. He wanted to.

He hugged Blaine when he came down and refused to let go for five minutes. Blaine didn't seem to have a problem with this though, because he hugged back just as tight.

Kurt kissed his father on the cheek before he left and then waved when he was beside Blaine's car. He was feeling happier today.

"How were your holidays?" Kurt asked the second Blaine had started driving. Blaine smiled at him, noticing just how happy he was.

"Well... they sort of sucked. It was great seeing Layla again, but..." Blaine shrugged, struggling for words. "My parents... they treat me like i'm ten when she's around. And that night I went to see you, she started shouting at me because I kept a secret from her. I didn't say anything because she kept the fact that she was pregnant from both me and Layla. It just irritates me... other than that, i did nothing. You?" He asked, not even giving Kurt a chance to question him.

"Completely uneventful." Kurt lied. He wanted to ask about Quinn, but he stopped himself. If they really had broken up and Blaine was just acting strong for Kurt, then he'd tell him in his own time, right? "Has Layla gone back to university yet?" He asked instead.

"No, She's got two more weeks." Blaine sighed. He could tell she was keeping from him, and that bothered him.

"Oh..." Kurt couldn't think of anything else to talk about, which was strangely odd. He and Blaine were constantly talking about anything and it felt weird to be in silence. Kurt found this irritating, so, for the first time in over a month, he leaned in between them and switched on the radio. Blaine's eyes widened when he heard the music coming through the speakers and stole a glance at Kurt and smiled.

"This is new." He said, still smiling. Kurt shrugged beside him.

"I'm happy." Was all he said in return. Blaine smiled wider, and then he started to sing, in hopes Kurt would feel even better.

_-Every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine,_

_Let's go all, the way tonight  
>No regrets, Just love,<br>We can dance until we die,  
><em>_You and I, We'll be young forever_.

Up until this point, Kurt had been staring at him like he was crazy, while at the same time admiring his voice. His voice was just amazing, he loved it. And he actually felt like singing too.

_You make me, feel like i'm living a,  
>Teenage Dream!<br>__The way you turn me on,  
>I can't sleep,<br>Let's run away and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back! <em>

When the song finished Blaine was beaming.

"Kurt, your voice is amazing."

"I know." Kurt replied, a little of his old self shining through. "You're pretty amazing yourself." He said, blushing a little.

"Thanks... I'm glad you're happy, Kurt. It's nice." Kurt blushed more and was glad Blaine was concentrating in the road. They spent the rest of the drive singing, Blaine more than Kurt. But it was fun. Funner than a car ride usually is. And Kurt was genuinely smiling. Which, in turn, made Blaine smile too.

The second they got back to Dalton, Kurt took his own stuff back to the dorm before Blaine could even ask. He was hoping that Kurt was definitely starting to get better. Scratch that, he _knew _Kurt was getting better. And soon enough he wouldn't need Blaine to comfort him anymore. To hold him when he got nightmares. To whisper words of comfort in his ear every night.

Blaine thought this when he was just outside his and Kurt's dorm. He stood just outside the open door, watching Kurt put his things away. He suddenly realized that he didn't want that to stop. Sure he wanted Kurt to get better, but for some reason he still wanted wanted to hold him and comfort him, and whisper sweet nothings to him whenever he could.

And this is what confused Blaine. He decided he needed to talk to someone about it. Now.

He slowly entered his own room first and placed his bag on his bed.

"Hey, Kurt?" He said, without turning to look at the boy.

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed in response.

"I... urm, I need to go see Wes. About the Warblers..."

"Okay. I won't really go anywhere..." Blaine turned now and flashed a warm smile at Kurt, and got one in return. And then he quickly rushed from the room. He ran though the hallways wishing Wes was already back at Dalton. He pushed open his and Jeff's dorm room door when he found it open, only to walk in on Jeff and Nick playing Call Of Duty.

"Where's Wes? Is he in David's room?" He said immediately. The boys only noticed him when he spoke. They smiled slyly at each other before pausing the game and standing from their seats, still smiling as if they were up to something. Blaine stepped back hesitantly. He liked these guys, but when they were wearing _that _smile, he knew they were going to do something bad or sneaky.

"Wes isn't back yet. Neither is David." Jeff said, walking closer to Blaine.

"But, whatever you want to tell him, you can tell us." Nick said, following Jeff's lead.

"Uh..." Blaine continued to walk slowly backwards. "I'd rather wait..."

"Oh please! It's probably about your boyfriend, right? Wes tells us that stuff anyway!" Blaine stopped. Boyfriend?

And why did that suddenly sound so appealing to him? Kurt being his boyfriend?

"Wh-what?" He stuttered, his eyes flickering to gaze around the room instead of Jeff and Nick.

"Come on, Blaine! Just admit it!" Nick said, his smile widening.

"Admit what?" Blaine was getting quite confused. The two boys before him were always up to no good, but this was just plain confusing.

"Blaine, you know what we're-"

"What's going on?" Blaine spun around to see Wes at the door, eyeing the three curiously. Blaine smiled with relief while Jeff and Nick scowled.

"They told me you weren't back yet..." Blaine said, turning slightly to glare at them. Wes huffed and folded his arms.

"Well they lied. I got back yesterday." He then turned to the two boys in question. "Get out, Blaine obviously wants to talk to me. And _only _me."

"But you said-" Jeff started, only to be cut off by Wes.

"I know what I said. I'm also pretty sure I said wait. Now isn't the time, Jeff." Wes continued to glare intensely until they decided it was best they leave and shuffled from the room, grumbling as they did so. Wes then turned to Blaine with a sort-of smile on his face. "What's up? You're barely without Kurt anymore..."

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair, removing it from it's gel cage a little. He walked to Wes' desk chair absentmindedly and sat down. He used to be so comfortable telling Wes things. So why was it so hard now?

"I think... I think Kurt's getting better..." He mumbled, staring down at floor. Wes' brow furrowed in confusion.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asked, stepping a little closer to Blaine.

"YES! Of _course _it is!" Blaine said, finally looking up at Wes. He ran a hand through his hair again, half hoping it wouldn't become a habit otherwise he'd have to carry around hair gel all the time. Wes eyed Blaine for a minute, trying to figure him out. He then smiled a little and sat down on his bed.

"So what's bothering you?" He asked, maybe a little slyly.

"It's not that I don't want him too... get better, I mean..." He was once again running his hand through his hair. "It's just..." He groaned, unsure of how to word this.

"You like comforting him." Wes said simply. Blaine blinked, shocked. "And if he's better, he won't need you anymore..." Blaine's heart dropped at hearing his thoughts being spoken. "You like him, don't you?" Wes sounded so confident, like he could read Blaine's mind or something.

"I don't know Wes..." Blaine looked at his shaking hands. He was nervous. For the first time in a long time, Blaine was actually nervous. Once again, Wes seemed to read his mind.

"How long have you been questioning yourself for?" He asked quietly. How was Wes so good at knowing what Blaine was thinking? This was why he was his best friend. Before Kurt.

"Two weeks before Christmas." Blaine said without even thinking. He trusted Wes. He could tell him.

"TWO WEEKS BEFORE-" Blaine's head snapped up in shock to see Wes wide eyed. The boy quickly composed himself. "Sorry. Urm... why?" Blaine blinked at his sudden change in tone, but answered anyway.

"Urm... I think it was after my argument with Quinn. After she told me she loved me. I talked to Kurt, and he brought it up... Because I told him I never really felt anything for the girls I dated..."

The silence after was tense. Blaine was shaking slightly where he sat in Wes' chair. It was quiet, which wasn't normal for the two boys when they were together. Wes broke this silence by sighing. He stood from his bed and walked over to Blaine, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Blaine," The boy in question looked up at him, uncertainty clear in his eyes. He was afraid of Wes' reaction... "No one, I repeat, _no one _is going to think any less of you. At least anyone that matters. Me, Layla, Kurt, David, Nick, Jeff, The warblers, even the rest of the guys at Dalton. We're here for you, Blaine. Do not rush in trying to figure out who you are. No matter what, We're going to support you, okay?" Blaine smiled, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Thank you, Wes." Blaine stood and pulled Wes into a hug, gripping onto him tightly. Wes smiled and hugged him back. Wes pulled out after a second, smiling lightly.

"Now... Kurt?" Blaine rolled his eyes and shoved Wes away from him. "Oh, come on Blaine!" Blaine shook his head, attempting, and succeeding, in hiding a smile. But Wes knew him all too well. "Go on. He's probably waiting for you. For his prince to come!" Blaine punched Wes, hard, but laughed with him. He then walked over to the door, stopping besides it turning around.

"Thanks, Wes. What you said... It means a lot to me..." Wes smiled and nodded.

"I meant it." Blaine smiled a little wider than before, and then left the room, happier than when he'd arrived.

The second Blaine had left, Wes whipped his phone and sent a text to every warbler, trying to stop them in whatever he'd set them up to do.

_Whatever i've told you to do, STOP! Leave Blaine alone. I'll explain when I have to._

After receiving replies in confirmation that they were stopping, he went to his contacts to find Layla Anderson's number. Upon finding it, he pressed call immediately. She picked up after five rings.

"Howdy Wes." She came through cheerily.

"Has Blaine said anything to you?" He asked without hesitation, forgetting about even saying hello.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Wesley?" She sighed.

"Has he said anything?" He asked again, getting a little frustrated.

"Blaine say's a lot of things, Wes. Please, feel free to elaborate anytime soon." He could hear the sarcasm leaking through speakers on his phone.

"I'll take that as a no..." Wes sighed and fell against his bed. "He just came to my room... And he... he told me that's he's been questioning himsel-" Layla squealed, and when her voice came through the phone again, she sounded happier and was paying a lot more attention.

"OH MY GOD! Did he tell how long for!"

"Err yeah... He said something about two weeks before Christmas. After his fight with Quinn." He heard something that sounded strangely like Layla coughing violently. When she stopped, which wasn't long at all, she started shouting down the phone.

"TWO WEEKS! I'VE KNOWN SINCE HE WAS _FOURTEEN! _HOW HAS HE ONLY JUST STARTED TO THINK IT! AND BECAUSE OF ONE STUPID FI-"

"LAYLA SHUT UP!" Wes yelled, effectively stopping her. "Be thankful he's thinking this at all! And he also told me that...It was Kurt. Kurt was the one who brought it up-"

"Wow, Blaine must be oblivious if Kurt saw it too." Layla said thoughtfully. "Sorry, continue?"

"And... I think he got closer to his answer today... He told me that... that he's worried about Kurt getting better..."

"Why would he be worri- OH." She sounded surprised. "He likes him?"

"Seems so." Wes sighed, shifting on his bed slightly. There was a silence, broken only by Layla's soft voice.

"I'm going to talk to him."

**So It's been a longer wait than usual, so i made sure the chapter was longer. It was supposed to be even longer than this, but i didn't want to overdo it and i actually like this chapter!**

**And I JUST went over to my tumblr while writing this AN and HOLY FUCKING SHIT. The video for Wanna Be Starting Something... Daaaaaamn**

**Next Chapter: Layla and Blaine talk. Blaine has a...'dream'. (I actually cannot wait to write this part and it's also when the story will show it's M side.) and then he get's a text of Mercedes (Blaine not Kurt). YAY.**

****Patricia Sage - **There's a little bit of Klaine in this chapter. I'm absolutely positive you'll get some next chapter. Whether it's reality or not.**

****DemitriMP - **I'm happy he finally admitted got this story rolling, wouldn't you say? **

**Oh and guys, I CAN EAT NOW! yay, i've had like,LOADS of cake today, in celebration of my braces not hurting as much.!**

**ALSO, What do you guys think'll be in that dream of his...;)**

**Less Than Three xx**


	16. Chapter 16

DemitriMP - **Wes' gavel? REALLY? haha :D**

* * *

><p><strong>This is were the story reaches the M part. <strong>

* * *

><p>"So what did you need to see Wes for earlier?" Kurt asked from his spot on the bed. He was lying down, watching Blaine unpack. Blaine had left it until he decided he should finally do it, just so he could spend the time talking to Kurt. They'd avoided this subject until now.<p>

"Er... The warblers, I told you that, didn't I?" He said, not looking over at Kurt like he usually would when they talked.

"Yeah, but what about the warblers?" He shifted a little, eyeing Blaine curiously as the boy slowed down his actions like he was thinking carefully.

"Urm... I think more people should get solo's. Not just me." He smiled to himself and placed down whatever it was he was holding.

"And that couldn't of waiting till an actual meeting?" He asked.

"I would've, urm... forgot by then..." Blaine nodded, hoping this was enough to get away with not mentioning the real reason he went to talk to Wes.

"Oh, okay." Kurt yawned, and Blaine turned around smiling. He walked over to Kurt's bed and sat down the end of it. Kurt smiled and nudged him slightly with his foot.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" He asked quietly.

"Sure..." Kurt replied, curiously. Blaine sounded nervous, and that was odd...

"Urm... Do you feel... better? I mean, You've been happier today and... Maybe, You're getting better...?" They were silent for a minute while Kurt thought. Blaine continued to watch him silently, unsure of whether he should say anything else.

"Well... I feel happier. But I'm not sure, Blaine. Just because I have one good day doesn't mean that I'm getting better. I'm still scared. I still freak out if someone that isn't you or my dad touches me. I still don't feel safe in Lima. I still get horrible nightmares. One good day doesn't mean that everything is going to magically get better, Blaine. I know you want me to, but don't let this one good day lull you into a false sense of security." Blaine blinked and nodded. Kurt was right. It was rash to think he was immediately getting better. What happened to Kurt was... just extremely wrong on so many levels. Kurt needed a lot more time than two months.

"I didn't look at it like that." He whispered. He then moved forwards on the bed and held out his arms. Kurt smiled and sat up, wrapping his arms around Blaine. They stayed like that until Blaine pulled away when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He left one arm around Kurt, secretly loving the feeling of his warm body against him.

_Go on Skype! Now, please? xx_

It was from Layla. He retracted his arm from Kurt, knowing he would get a text every two minutes if he didn't do as she said. He didn't see Kurt's frown as he got up and walked to his desk and his laptop. When he turned it on, he turned slightly to Kurt to explain.

"Sorry, Kurt. Layla want's me to go on _skype. _I don't want a text every two minutes so i'm doing as she asks." He said, turning back around to type in his password.

"It's fine, Blaine." Kurt said, settling back into a laying position on his bed, eyes on Blaine's back.

It wasn't long before Blaine had _skype _up and a girl with black curly hair and hazel eyes identical to Blaine's was on his screen.

_"Hey Blaine. Are you alone?" _she asked immediately.

"No... Kurt's here..." He said, shifting a little in his chair so she could see Kurt. He lifted his hand and waved before letting it fall back to the bed.

_"Oh..." _She smiled._ "It's nice to sort-of meet you, Kurt. Blaine never shut up about you over the Christmas break." _Blaine sighed and shifted back into position so Layla could no longer see him, but Kurt could see her.

"Is there a reason you wanted me to go onto skype?" He asked, bringing her attention back to him.

_"Obviously... Urm... Wes told me."_ She said quietly and Blaine knew what she was talking about the second she said it and he froze. Terrified of her reaction and pissed at Wes for telling someone.

"Wh-what?" He spluttered. Kurt sense his worry through his voice and sat up, inching to the end of his bed.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Blaine turned to steal a quick glance at Kurt.

"I'm fine, Kurt." He said shakily as he turned back to his laptop to glare at Layla.

_"Blaine... It's okay-" _

"It's not okay, Layla!" Blaine said angrily, but quietly. "Firstly, I trusted Wes not to tell anyone! And now you know and every-"

_"Blaine. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I've known since you were fourteen. It surprises me how stupid you are to only start realizing now." _Blaine sat shocked, eyeing the girl. Kurt watched curiously, confused. He knew this was a private conversation and he felt like he was intruding. He stood and slowly started backing towards the door, wanting to give them privacy.

"Since I was fourteen? How did you know-" The door closed quietly but loud enough for Blaine to hear. He turned to see Kurt was no longer in the room. He frowned, wondering where he went.

_"He could tell this was private and left us alone, Blaine. He has manners, unlike you." _Blaine turned back to the laptop and scowled at her. _"As for how I knew..." _She sighed, getting herself ready for an explanation. _"I use to be so protective of you when we were younger, Blaine. So I noticed things about you that no else would. The way your eyes would linger on boys more than they did on girls. And even before Dalton you acted way too polite for a boy your age. And when I went out you would comment on my clothes and tell me how to make them better. I stopped thinking it because I thought I was stereotyping you... But then when you started going Dalton and you first brought Wes over. You went to make yourself a drink and left Wes with me. The first thing he asked me is if you were gay. He and all the Warblers thought you were Blaine..." _Blaine sat silent through this. How could everyone but him notice something like this?

"How come I didn't realize, though?" He asked hopefully, as if she's know the answer.

_"Don't we all want to know the answer to that, Blaine?"_ They both sighed. _"Wes also told me _why._" _Blaine's eyes widened. _"From what you've told me, He's a nice guy. From what i've seen, he's hot. But you know how damaged he is Blaine... More than anyone else does. You know that if you were to do _anything _with him, you'd have to do it slowly."_

"I know that. But... I... I don't like the thought of not being able to comfort him. It feels... scary to imagine... like... like I've got nothing to..." He was stumbling over his words and Layla decided to put him out of his misery.

_"Blaine, I know. It's more than just liking him, isn't it?" _He nodded, watching her smile lightly. _"You love him, Blaine." _Blaine hadn't actually come to this realization himself, and when he heard Layla say it, he knew it was true. But he needed time to figure it out. He couldn't just listen to everything Layla said. He needed to think things over so he doesn't do anything stupid or rash. _"Blaine?" _He blinked in acknowledgement. _"I'm here for you, okay? I'll always be." _

"Thank you, Layla. I'm going to go find Kurt now. God knows what'll happen if Jeff and Nick get to him..." Layla chuckled, Blaine successfully having changing the mood and subject. He smiled at her before standing. "Bye Layla, Thanks again." He didn't give her a chance to say anything because he closed his laptop. That conversation had gone on long enough. And now he was going find Kurt, because during their free time, he was never actually without Blaine unless he was in the dorm room, so him outside of it without Blaine was odd...

* * *

><p>"You didn't really go to Wes about giving out solos to more people, did you?"<p>

Blaine frowned, that had happened a week ago, so why was Kurt bringing it up now?

As for how Kurt had been that week, his nightmares had seemed to of gone. Blaine was starting to think maybe they should stay in separate beds again. Even if it was a horrible thought.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking up from Kurt's homework. He'd believed the boy to be asleep, but apparently he was wrong.

"Last week, when we came back. You went to see Wes and after you went on skype with your sister?" Blaine nodded, knowing exactly what Kurt was talking about, but decided to play dumb.

"What about it?" He asked, glancing back down at Kurt's homework, wishing it was more inviting than talking to Kurt. But even when on this subject, Kurt was more fun to talk to than doing homework.

"It wasn't about solos, was it?" He asked again, moving into a sitting position like Blaine.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, still trying to skirt around the subject.

"Because when you went on skype with Layla she said Wes had told and you sounded really scared... You don't have to tell me, but... you don't have to lie either..." Blaine closed his eyes. Kurt was right. They were meant to be best friends, so Blaine shouldn't of lied. No matter what the subject was. He sighed and looked back up at Kurt.

"Okay, you're right. No it wasn't about solos. And I will tell you what I went to talk to him about, but not yet... okay?" Kurt half frowned half smiled, but nodded.

"As long as you're not dying on me." He said, laying back down. Blaine cracked a smile.

"I'm not! You would be the first to know if it was something like that." Kurt smiled, closing his eyes slightly.

"Good."

* * *

><p><em>They were both naked. Both pressed up against each other. And it felt... amazing.<em>

_The other person was kissing Blaine's neck, sucking and licking. _

_Then he thrust upwards and Blaine realized it was a boy. And god it felt amazing as their dicks brushed each other, both fully hard. Blaine let out a loud, dirty moan, filling the empty air around them._

_The boy's mouth moved upwards and caught Blaine's lips with his own. Blaine felt the tongue flick out against his lips, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth and allowed the boy's tongue to enter, feeling it licking at every inch of it. Blaine let the other dominate his mouth, corrupting every part of him in a delicious and sexy way._

_The boy pulled away slowly, showing off a cheeky smile. Blaine moaned as he bucked again and their dicks rubbed together once more. His eyes traveled upwards to find the glasz ones filled with lust, and the messy hair messy than ever._

_"Kuurt." Blaine moaned as he thrust again._

_He heard him chuckle and watched as he leaned forwards and started to cover Blaine's neck in open mouthed kisses again. Blaine pulled him tighter against him as they rutted together. They stopped as Kurt started to move his kisses downwards, slowly, teasingly. Upon reaching Blaine's nipple, he bit down harshly, making Blaine groan with pleasure. Kurt laughed against him and slid down further, stopping when he was kneeling and his face was right next to Blaine's cock. He looked up through his eyelashes, asking whether this was acceptable. But all that left Blaine's mouth was a quiet whimper. Kurt smiled and leaned forwards, licking at the head of Blaine's very hard cock, making the precome swipe onto his tongue. Blaine let out another whimper, forcing his hands not to grab onto Kurt's hair and push him onto his raging hard on. _

_Kurt grinned smugly, before opening his mouth and gladly taking all Blaine had to offer._

Blaine woke with a start. Kurt was being held up against his chest, sleeping soundly. Blaine shifted slightly and realized he still had an erection. And that erection was currently pressing into Kurt's ass through their pajamas.

Had he really just dreamed of Kurt like that? And was he really sporting a very hard cock after?

He started to move away from Kurt slowly, needing to do something about his situation. He'd managed to move most of his body away from Kurt, with the exception of his arm, which Kurt was gripping like a life line. Blaine gritted his teeth in frustration, trying to pull his arm away without waking Kurt. He finally did it, even if it did take some time, and Blaine's attention turned to his hard on.

He wasn't going to jack himself off over Kurt. For some reason it felt wrong to do so. So Blaine rushed to the bathroom and closed the door, locking it behind him. He turned on the shower and waited till it was freezing cold before ripping off his clothes and jumping in.

It thoroughly shocked him that his subconscious could even create that image of Kurt like that. And even if it meant he'd have cold showers in the middle of night every night, for some reason, he didn't want those images to leave him...

* * *

><p>That morning, Blaine had been ridiculously awkward around Kurt. Stumbling over his words and not making any eye contact at all. He felt guilty.<p>

Kurt had noticed how maladroit Blaine was being. but didn't comment on it, which Blaine was forever thankful for.

They'd ate breakfast in silence and Blaine was still avoiding meeting Kurt's eyes. And then they were still in silence on the way to class.

During said class, Blaine stole glances at Kurt whenever he could. But his attention drifted when he felt a buzzing in his pocket. He made sure the teacher was looking the other way before pulling it out and reading the name.

Mercedes.

Blaine was confused. They had attained each other's numbers after that time at the mall, but Blaine never expected to be texted by her. And when he read the text he was even more surprised to find it was not about Kurt. But his surprise quickly turned to anger.

_I just walked in on Quinn and Sam kissing. They told me that they're a 'thing' now. And I've asked around and people are saying they're together too. I thought I should text you..._

**..**

**Sooo... i know how many of you wanted that dream and there it is... :L**

**And if you didnt know, Maladroit is another word for awkward. **

**How do you guys think Blaine is going to react to the text? :D**

****DemitriMP -**You are always reviewer number 69, because it is a dirty number, and it's an awesome number. and i really actually have no idea. Luck? but seriously... Wes' gavel? I seriously hope that was a joke ;)**

****LadyFinnegan -**All your klaine friends? This isn't that good a story! But thank you so much! xx**

**I'm glad you guys seemed to like the last chapter, but does this one not reach the standards the last one set? because i know for a fact the last one was better than this one.**

**Anyway, thanks for reviews and alerts and faves. Literally the reception this story has got is mind blowing to me :)**

**Less Than Three xx**


	17. Chapter 17

Upon impulse, Blaine opened his bag and shoved all his books into his bag. From besides him, Kurt was giving him an odd look.

"Where are you going?" He whispered. Blaine didn't catch his eyes as he stood.

"McKinley." And then he was out of the room, ignoring the teacher's calls for him to come back.

He didn't know why he was so angry with Quinn. He had literally just figured out he was gay, so why did a girlfriend doing something wrong bother him?

It made sense though. Why he was angry. He and Quinn were still dating, even though they hadn't really been talking. And even after everything he'd found out about her, he had still trusted her. And here she was, throwing back in his face. And if there was one ting he absolutely hated, it was when someone you trusted makes you regret trusting them.

He was in his car in a matter of seconds and was speeding towards Lima. Every time he looked in his mirror, he saw a car he swore he recognized and was positive it was following him. But he was too busy thinking about his girlfriend- _EX girlfriend _-cheating on him to register the fact that a car was following him.

When he pulled into the McKinley high parking lot he noticed kids bustling around and being slower than they would if there was a class to get too. Blaine checked the time and realized that he'd arrived later than he thought he did and it was around lunch time. This he was okay with. Quinn had mentioned having glee club at lunch once so it would be, hopefully, relatively easy to find her.

He got out of his car and straightened up his blazer before heading into the school, making a beeline towards the choir room. When he neared the room, he glanced inside and from what he saw made him freeze by the door frame.

He couldn't see Quinn's face, but he could clearly see blonde curly hair tumbling down a girls back as she made out with a short haired blonde who had his arms around her waist, which, to be fair, was an awkward position on _one _chair.

"Er... Quinn?" He vaguely heard Mercedes' voice, but he was totally engrossed in the image of the girl he was still currently dating, kissing someone else.

The was a loud, obscene noise as Quinn pulled away from Sam. She looked up at Mercedes who was seated on a chair on the risers with a steely glare.

"What?" She said, sounding thoroughly annoyed. Mercedes didn't say anything, but motioned to the door. Quinn was scowling as she turned her head around, but her scowl turned into a shocked expression and she leaped off Sam's lap.

"Blaine! This isn't what i-"

"That's bullshit, Quinn." Blaine said quietly, calmly. He gaze fell to the boy, Sam, and looked pretty shocked himself.

"Blaine it isn't! I swear!" Blaine knew she was lying. She knew he knew she was lying. So why was she keeping it up?

"Tell me the truth, Quinn." He still spoke quietly, and he let his gaze drop to the floor as he walked in slowly. He heard someone standing, and guessed it was Sam, as it was he who spoke next.

"I'm confused. What's going on here Quinn?"

Quinn bit her lip in frustration as she kept looking between Sam and Blaine. First she turned to Blaine. "Blaine, I am not lying. He came on to me-"

"You were sitting on my lap!" Sam said loudly. Quinn ignored him and stepped forwards, reaching out to Blaine.

"Blaine, you _have _to believe me! I love you-" Blaine's head snapped up.

"If you really loved me, you'd tell me the truth Quinn." He could see tears in her eyes, but they didn't faze him in the slightest.

"Blaine, _please._" She pleaded, letting her tears fall freely. He just stared blankly back at her, feeling no emotion for the girl at all.

"You don't love me Quinn. You know you don't love me. Because if you did, you wouldn't of betrayed my trust like you did. We weren't even on a break. I was confused about my feelings and I needed time to think them through-"

"You've had a month!" She said, her tears had stopped, and she slowly beginning to get angry. Probably because of Blaine's lack of emotion.

"Because I talked it out with Kurt. He gave me something to think about-"

"God, Blaine! What is it with you and him! I bet what happened to him wasn't even that and and he really is trying to get into your pants!"

"SHUT UP QUINN!" Finn yelled, standing up himself. "What happened to Kurt has nothing to do with you, and You don't know so you have no right to stand there and say it wasn't that bad! Blaine's just trying to be a good friend! He's a decent guy!" Blaine shot Finn a small smile before returning to Quinn.

"So it took me a while longer than I thought it would." He said, continuing as if he had never been interrupted. "And then I talked to Wes, and then Layla. They both seemed to think the same as Kurt, though Kurt's was more of a question, they just knew. And that helped me. It also helped me realize that I don't actually have feelings for you. None." Quinn looked furious, but Blaine continued still. "But it scared me. What they made me realize. And I only realized a week ago. And I was going to tell you, I really was, but then you go behind my back and cheated on me. It's not the fact that you cheated, that makes me angry, it's the fact that you betrayed my trust. You of all people know I don't go around judging people, and I get to know them before I make assumptions and before I blindly put my trust in them. So for you to betray that trust... it means so much more than just simply cheating, Quinn." The rest of the room was silent and Quinn was now crying again. She let her hand fall from Blaine's arm and wrapped them around her body, hugging herself. "If you get rid of all that hate, all that anger, all that _need _to be perfect, you could be an amazing person. You could be anything Quinn. But the more you strive to be your complete best in _high school,_ the worse it's going to be when you get out of it." Blaine was shocked at himself at how calm he was being. Only two hours ago had he been in a rage, and now he was acting like he was letting her off easy. Which seemed to be exactly what he was doing.

"What's going on?" Mr. Schue walked in at that moment from the opposite door Blaine had, eyeing the teens. Blaine sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, glancing at Quinn who was still in tears. Behind her, Sam was standing just as shocked as he had been before and Finn was still standing, but no longer with an angry face on, it was more confused now. And then Blaine's eyes caught Mercedes, who wasn't even paying attention to the four standing, but looking out the doorway. Two other girls were doing this too, and Blaine almost turned around to see what the looking at, but he stopped himself, deciding to explain to Mr. Schue.

"I got a text off someone, and I came over here as soon as I could. Only to find my girlfriend making out with another boy." His eyes widened, but he was also shocked at Blaine's calm tone as well as the story. "Safe to say we're over." He said, and Quinn sniffled loudly.

"B-Blaine?" She said, barely above a whisper. He turned back to her in acknowledgement he was listening. "What was it? That you realized?" She asked, her eyes pleading.

Blaine froze. She deserved to know, as he had been the one to make her wait for so long about their relationship. But could he do it here? In front of all these people? When he knew it would some how get to Kurt?

But then he thought of how he felt just a few minutes ago. With Quinn. When he was watching her make out with Sam. He had felt nothing. Nothing at all.

And then he thought of how he had felt of Kurt this last week. Upon being hopeful that he was getting better, to being scared that he wouldn't be able to comfort him any more.

And finally last nights dream...

"I... I'm gay." He took a deep breath after. He'd finally said it out loud, and with that, came the feeling that he was right. It was true. He then let his eyes wander to see everyone's reactions.

Finn was smiling, like he had known it all along. Sam was still standing with a shocked expression. Which was also portrayed on Mercedes', the two other girl's, the asian boy, and the guy in the wheelchair's face's. A guy with a mohawk and the hispanic girl that had flirted with Blaine the first time he came here were trying to contain giggles, not succeeding very well. And a blonde girl was smiling with an otherwise blank expression.

He wasn't however, observing Quinn. Which is why he didn't he see it when she came forwards to hit him.

It was a weak punch. And only in the chest. It didn't even hurt. But she kept at it, hitting every part of Blaine she could reach. He just stood there, dumbstruck. No else tried to pull her off him, but he hadn't expected them too.

But then he was pulled backwards, away from her hits. He turned to see who was there and was shocked to see Wes. And then he remembered the car he had seen following him on the way here. And then the three girls gazing at the door. His own gaze swiveled to look at that same door. Only to see Kurt standing there, with a complete look of shock upon his face.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine said shakily as Wes walked past him wordlessly when Quinn advanced again to hold her back. "How long were you standing there?" Blaine was nervous now, finally showing some emotion. Kurt licked his lips absentmindedly as he walked in, closer to Blaine.

"The whole time." He said, so only Blaine could hear.

"I was going to tell you Kurt I swear-" Blaine rushed out, but was cut off.

"There's more to it. You don't just get told, like you said Wes and Layla did. There's a reason you didn't tell me, isn't there?" He said, looking down at the floor, avoiding Blaine's eyes.

"No, Kurt. I just needed to come to terms with-"

"Just tell me Blaine." he said, looking up finally, searching Blaine's face.

"I'm trying. I was confused and-"

"Blaine."

"-Wes told me that everyone would-"

"Just tell me."

"-And then Layla said-"

"_Blaine._"

And then Blaine did it. Without thinking whatsoever.

He stepped forwards and grabbed Kurt's face with his hands, pulling his head down a little so he could catch his lips with Kurt's in a kiss.

.

**HOLY SHIT WHAT DID I JUST DO!**

**Haha, you guys have to wait now. And yes, there will be certain consequences of that kiss.**

**This chapter was going to go in a completely different direction had **DemitriMP **not reviewed and made me change my mind for the billionth time. I had wrote a whole chapter of Blaine yelling at Quinn and Kurt finding out things through Mercedes. But i guess for the person who gave me the prompt gets to have a say and make me rewrite a whole chapter. Either way, i prefer this! yaaaay!. x**

**I'm also glad you guys liked that dream in the last chapter. Seeing as it's only like the third piece of smut i wrote and it's not even that detailed.**

**AAAND! I believe i am in need of a beta. I reread WKOF? and then i reread this from beginning to last chapter and my grammar mistakes aren't always noticeable but when they are they're bad. And seeing as i don't already have a beta i just upload without really checking, and that's kinda stupid. So if you wish to be my beta, please send me a PM or just in a review!**

**P.S I have no idea how these beta things work, so you'd need to explain that to me too. (i know what beta's do, I just don't get how they give each other the documents and stuff!)**

**anyway, thanks for reviews and alerts and faves. You know how much i love them!**

**Less Than Three! xx**


	18. Chapter 18

Blaine felt so much happiness rush through him when their lips touched. He'd never felt this way before. And he loved the way Kurt's lips felt against his.

That's when he realized Kurt hadn't moved and wasn't kissing back.

That's when he remembered why he looked after Kurt in the first place.

He pulled away quickly, shocked. He looked straight into Kurt's eyes, desperate for everything to be okay, because he had just kissed him on the spur of the moment without knowing if it was okay. And considering what landed Kurt in Dalton, it was a stupid move.

Kurt's eyes were filled with fear. But they were also blank.

Blaine didn't have to think too hard to know that Kurt was having a flashback.

Blaine's hand jumped up to cover his mouth in shock. He had made Kurt have a flashback.

"_Oh my god._" Blaine started shaking, feeling guilty. He wanted to reach out and comfort Kurt but he couldn't. Because he had done this. And he didn't want to fuck up even more by freaking Kurt out by holding him.

By the time the blankness left Kurt's eyes, Blaine was trying to hold back tears.

The whole room was silent. Staring in shock.

Kurt was crying. Mainly from fear of what he'd just experienced. Again. Because of Blaine.

The thoughts running through Blaine's head made him angry. He was always fucking up and doing things wrong. And Kurt always ended up hurt because of his actions.

"Kurt." Blaine's voice cracked. "I'm so sorry. You were just there and I- we were - Fuck." Blaine looked down, ashamed. The anger inside him grew. The anger at himself. He turned away from Kurt, unsure of what to do with himself. His back was facing the New Directions and all he saw ahead of him were bookshelves. His fists were clenched at his side and tears were falling down his cheeks.

He stumbled over to the shelves and slammed his fists against them hard. "I'm such a _FUCK UP!" _He spoke loud and clear, not caring who heard him, as he slammed his fists against them again. He spun around with his eyes squeezed together tightly and his hands pulling at his hair, ripping it from it's gel cage.

"Blaine?" It was Wes who spoke.

"SHUT UP!" Blaine yelled and let himself slide down so he sat on the floor. He sensed movement in front of him and knew someone was kneeling there. He opened his eyes slowly, shocked to see Kurt there. His expression was blank.

"Kurt. I am so fucking sorry. I fucked up. Again. I'm always fucking everything up and I make everything worse and I-"

It hurt. It stung. But it took a little tiny bit of the guilt away. Like it was punishment he deserved.

He lifted his hand to caress his recently slapped cheek, poking gently at the sensitive skin.

"I deserved that." He mumbled, looking down to avoid Kurt's eyes. "I'm so _stupid_, Kurt. I deserved more than that. It's not like I do anyone any good anyway. I might as well throw myself off a cliff."

"Shut up. Now." Kurt spoke sternly, but his voice was shaky and it didn't have that much effect. But Blaine stayed silent anyway. "If i'm not aloud to think like that, neither are you..." Kurt was silent for a minute, as was the rest of the room, watching in shock. "I can't believe you did that Blaine." Blaine sniffled, rubbing his eyes to get rid of tears.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry-"

"You shouldn't of done it."

"I know. I'm sorry-"

"Blaine. It... You of all people should have known that that was a stupid thing to do."

"I know! I'm sorry Kurt-"

"It reminded me Blaine. You're supposed to be helping me and then you end up making me feel like it was happening all over again?"

This confused the members of New Directions, plus Mr. Schue and Wes. And there were quiet, mumbled _whats? _thrown around.

"I told you I fucked up-"

"I'm scared Blaine. I'm _always_ scared. I thought I could trust you."

"I didn't think I was stupid enough to do that-"

Neither boy were looking at each other yet, making the conversation that much more awkward.

"Blaine it felt so real." Kurt sobbed, wanting comfort from Blaine but knew he couldn't have it. "It felt like it was happening again. I'm scared, Blaine." Blaine looked up and felt guilty as he saw Kurt's face streaked with tears.

"Kurt." Blaine's voice cracked. He shifted a little, wishing he could wrap his arms around Kurt. "I'm so fucking sorry." Then, without warning, Kurt leaped forwards and caught Blaine in a fierce hug. Blaine automatically wrapped one arm around his waist and ran one through the boys hair. "I'm so sorry, Kurt." He whispered into Kurt's neck. The boy sobbed into his shoulder and held him tighter.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" It was Finn who shouted. Blaine's eyes traveled upwards to see him looking furious at the two. Kurt didn't move from Blaine's arms. "Are you seriously going to sit there and forgive him!"

Kurt didn't answer him.

"After everything you've been through, you're just going to act like that didn't bother you!"

Still nothing.

"After Karofsky _raped _you, you're just going to act like him kissing you- oh shit." Kurt had stopped his breathing and was frozen and Blaine's jaw was hanging open. Finn had only realized his mistake when it was too late. Everyone was staring at Kurt with a mixture of shock and pity on their faces and Blaine felt the need to whisk Kurt away from them so he could avoid his questions.

"After Karofsky _what?" _Mercedes was the only one who dared to speak into the silence. Kurt visibly started to shake in Blaine's arms, and Blaine pulled him tighter against him, wanting to protect him. To get him out of this room. But mainly he wanted to yell at Finn. Scream at him for being such an idiot. Punch him for forcing Kurt into this position. Forced to face his friends as they learn the truth of his transfer.

"Blaine." Kurt was whispering, still shaking. Blaine moved his fingers a little in his hair to show he heard his quiet plea. "Please. Get me out."

Blaine glanced up at New Directions, Wes, and Mr. Schue. They were all staring at the two in shock. Blaine shifted slightly, moving so both his arms were underneath Kurt, ready to pick him up easily, knowing he wouldn't be able to walk away without stumbling. He pushed them upwards together, Kurt in his arms and his face still smushed up against his shoulder. He begun to make his way to the door, avoiding all the eyes in the room.

"Where are you going?" Finn said accusingly. Blaine turned only slightly, not caring how heavy Kurt was, just to say a few words to Finn.

"I'm taking him home. He didn't want anyone to know, Finn. And he didn't want to tell you in the first place, did he? Because he knew you'd end up telling everyone. He's not ready for this, Finn." His gaze fell to Quinn who was gaping. He shot them both disgusted looks before shifting Kurt slightly and walking from the room.

Once out, he begun to utter comforting words to the boy. Kurt had only sobbed into his shoulder.

He placed Kurt in the passenger side of his car and done up his seat belt for him. Before shutting the door to go to his own side, He placed a soft kiss to Kurt's hair.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt."

**.**

**I wanted to have a chapter up before i go to bed, so here you go. Don't know when I'll update next because i'm determined to at least get started on the next chapter of Forever Seventeen. Plus i have coursework.**

**Next chapter: talk about Kurt. Blaine and Kurt have a conversation. And Blaine also talks to Burt.**

**thanks for reviews guys, most of you were so happy about that kiss, and yet i still managed to make it super angsty! :D **

**What can i say? Angst is sort of my thing! But it makes the endings fluffier.**

**Less Than Three x**


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine pulled Kurt tighter against him as he spoke into his hair. Kurt grumbled something incoherent in reply. "What was that?" Blaine asked softly.

"Stop saying that you're sorry." He sounded tired and shifted on his bed a little. He turned in Blaine's arms so he could stare up into his eyes. Blaine closed his own, feeling guilty.

"But I screw everything up. And everyone found out not one hour ago. I am sorry. I'm sorry I screwed up. This is all my fault." His head hit the pillow. He felt a thump against his chest and knew that Kurt had hit him lightly.

"Shut up! I don't want you to be sorry! You don't need to be because it's not your fault-"

"But it is." Blaine said quietly, leaving his eyes shut and head resting against Kurt's pillow. "I'm the one who gave you that advice in the beginning. I'm the one who tried to help. I'm the one who kissed you. Face it. I started everything. It may not of been me directly, but it was a chain of events started by me."

Kurt scowled, even though Blaine couldn't see it.

"I don't blame you for anythi-"

"You should." Blaine said bluntly.

"-The advice you gave me helped me. It made me realize I'm stronger than I originally thought. And you did help. Ever since I started at Dalton, I've slowly been starting to feel better. Like I'm myself. And that's with the help of you." Blaine shook his head, denying he did anything that actually helped Kurt. "And as for the kiss..." Blaine's eyes flew open. He watched Kurt intently, trying to figure out what he was trying to say before he said it. "Yes, I'll admit it gave me a flashback. And that scared me. But I know you, Blaine. You don't think sometimes before you do something. I could of seen it coming... but I didn't." Kurt shifted so he was sort of sitting, but also leaning slightly over Blaine. He wanted to look him in eye when he said this. "I'm also not going to lie. I've wanted you to kiss me for a while now."

Blaine felt his heart pick up speed as Kurt said this. His eyes searching the boys face to see if he was lying.

"And..." Kurt blushed and closed his eyes for a millisecond. "I want to kiss you again. Slower this time. So I can see it's you." Kurt's voice sounded shaky as he spoke, as if he was scared of Blaine's reaction.

Blaine was shocked, and he couldn't move from his place on the bed. His arms were at his sides, and he wished he could force them up to hold Kurt. "Yes." He breathed out, his feeling as if it would beat out of his chest.

A small smile graced Kurt's lips before he let out another shaky breath. He slowly began to lean down, closer to Blaine's face. He stopped when he could feel Blaine's breath.

"Thank you." He whispered, his eyes not leaving Blaine's.

"For what?" Blaine asked quietly, blowing cool air onto Kurt's lips.

"Everything."

And then Kurt closed the remaining space between them, their lips brushing together softly.

It was sweet and chaste. Unlike their last kiss, which had seemed rushed and desperate in comparison.

Kurt felt safe in that moment. He knew it was Blaine. And he knew that he was in control.

And it was perfect.

* * *

><p>"Is it true?" Mercedes' voice reached Finn's ears, but he couldn't make himself speak. He was frozen, staring at the door at which Kurt and Blaine had left through.<p>

Wes let go of Quinn, who immediately shoved him away and sit down, scowling.

The silence was tense. Close to unbearable. Mr. Schue was the one who broke it.

"Finn?" The boy in question finally looked away from the door and looked at his teacher. "Is what you said true?"

Finn didn't know why they kept asking him that. He obviously wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true.

"Yes." His voice was quiet, and he turned away from them; not wanting to see their faces.

A silence fell upon them. It felt as though they were mourning.

But mourning for what?

"But why didn't he tell us?" This was from Rachel, and she frowned once everyone turned to look at her, making her feel stupid.

"Put yourself in his shoes, Rachel." Tina spoke quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "If you were... _raped _you wouldn't want us to know, would you? The gossip at this school get's around quickly, and soon enough everyone would know." Rachel shook her head.

"That's not what I meant. Why didn't he tell us how bad his bullying was getting."

"That's just it." Quinn said, shocking everyone by speaking. "He did. Plus, we were there most of the time. We saw it happening. We saw him falling apart, piece by piece. And we did nothing. We let the jocks have their way with Kurt. We let it get worse. We turned a blind eye on all of it." She didn't look at them once when she spoke, and they were once again thrown into an uncomfortable silence.

"But then Blaine came along." It was Finn who spoke now. "Blaine noticed the second they met. He just knew. And he did what we didn't. He helped Kurt. Maybe in not the best way at first, but he still did it when we didn't. God knows what he did when Kurt transferred." Wes' eyebrows flew up.

"Actually, I'm not God." New Directions seemed to have forgotten Wes' presence. At first they scowled, but once they realized that he was wearing the Dalton uniform, they softened, knowing that Wes could fill them in. "I'm pretty sure when Kurt was here, he was different. But when he was at Dalton, he quiet and reserved. He didn't really want to make friends, or try hard in his classes. He was with Blaine every second and it was rare to see them apart. From what Blaine's told me, hes does most of Kurt's work for him. He talks to Kurt whenever he needs a friend. He did everything in his power to help Kurt. The other students guessed something bad had happened, though we never came close to the truth. Kurt wakes up screaming every night. He wakes up half the school each time. But none of has said anything, because we knew that Kurt was damaged. We knew he needed help. And reporting him just because he was disturbing our sleep wasn't going to help. Blaine was like Kurt's hero. His knight in shining armor. With out Blaine, who knows were Kurt would be right now?"

"Not raped?" Quinn interjected.

"You can't guarantee that." Wes said, defending his friends.

"Oh really? The only thing Blaine told me was that he gave some shitty advice that Kurt followed that ended him up like that." Wes scowled.

"Blaine gave him more than one piece of advice. He gave him a choice. I know Blaine. And I'm ninety percent sure that he would of given him three options. Running away, letting it continue, or standing up for himself. He also would've mentioned how much he regretted running away from his own bullied, and I don't think Kurt was adamant that his own bullying was to continue. But if you think about it, Kurt would stood up for himself sooner or later. And it would have still happened. Or he would've let it continue, and made his own way out..." He left them to come up with their own ideas on to what Kurt might have done had he let the bullying continue. And what was running through their minds wasn't pretty. Most thoughts contained Kurt self-harming, or committing suicide in one way or another.

"Blaine helped him. You can try to deny it as much as you want, but he did. And that was more than any of you ever did." With a final look at each member, Wes made his way out of the room, leaving them in an uncomfortable silence. Again.

They all felt horrible. With only the smallest bit of pity. But the pity they felt was small for one reason.

They felt guilty.

They all felt responsible for not helping Kurt sooner. And before the guilt they had tried to deny it and blame Blaine. But after what Wes had said, they would be idiots to carry on thinking that. So they let the guilt sink in. They let themselves feel responsible.

And they would do anything to make it up to Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Don't leave!"<p>

They were still laying on the bed, only now they were back to spooning. Blaine had only uttered that he should go to the garage to find Burt and tell him what happened. The second it had left his mouth Kurt had grabbed onto Blaine's hand tightly and then refused to let him go. He had then muttered those words, sounding scared.

"Kurt, he needs to know. I'm not going to be too long-"

"But what if Finn comes back before you? What if he brings the glee club? I can't face them, Blaine." He sounded broken, and Blaine didn't want to leave him in case he was right.

"You can come with me?" He whispered, kissing Kurt's hair lightly.

"Oh, yeah. Yes."

They laid in silence for a few more minutes before they decided to get up. Kurt walked past his blazer, not bothering to put it back and waited by the door while Blaine shoved on his own. They then quickly slipped on their shoes before walking out and into Blaine's car. The drive was short and silent, neither boy wanting to break the silence. But both were wondering where they stood now. After both kisses, the last ending in sweet smiles and light blushes before Kurt had rolled back into Blaine's open arms, they were both thinking about what they were. Friends? Boyfriends?

Their thoughts stopped as Blaine pulled up besides Hummel & Lube. Their movements to get out were slow, nervous. But once inside the actual shop, Blaine felt Kurt relax besides him; he was comfortable here. Blaine spotted Burt bent over the hood a Volvo, and then they calmly walked over to him.

"Mr. Hummel?" Burt jumped when Blaine spoke, but thankfully didn't bang his head on the car. He turned, shocked by the two boys' presence.

"Blaine? Kurt? What're you two doing here? Have you two skipped school?" He sounded stern, and Kurt hid slightly behind Blaine, but said nothing.

"Mr. Hummel, I can explain. But maybe in a more... private place?" Blaine said as some guy walked past them. Burt's eyebrows rose.

"Sure."

The three of them walked to an office that was obviously Burt's.

"So why are you here?" He asked once the door was closed, eyeing the two curiously.

"Before I start Mr. Hummel-"

"Burt."

"Burt." Blaine corrected. "Me nor Kurt planned to come to Lima today." Burt nodded, silently telling him to continue.

"Okay, well it started when I got a text off Mercedes. I drove to Lima, only to see if it was true. I'd left Kurt at Dalton because he really shouldn't of had to be there. But he was obviously curious that I left with no explanation and got my friend Wes to drive him here."

"And what was this text?" Burt asked, sitting on his desk.

"It said that Quinn was cheating on me..."

Burt looked angry and sad at the same time. Angry that Quinn had cheated again, and sad that this had happened to Blaine. He was too nice a guy to be played around with like that.

"And when I got to McKinley, I saw her making out with Sam. I confronted her about it, in front of the whole glee club. You really don't need to hear the whole thing, but I basically told her that I didn't like that she betrayed my trust, but I didn't really care that she didn't care about because I don't have any feelings for her, because... because I'm gay." Blaine looked at the floor when Burt's face went from concerned to shocked.

"And... Is this true?" Blaine nodded, still not looking up. "How long have you known?" Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder and didn't need to look up to know that Burt was trying to comfort him.

"Well I'd never really asked myself these things, but I started to about two weeks before Christmas, after my fight with her. And then I talked to Wes, and my sister Layla, and they helped me realize that I am gay. And that was about a week ago..."

Burt nodded, even though Blaine couldn't see it. His arm dropped back to his side and he studied the two boys intently before speaking again.

"So... What? You guys just came here to tell me this? And it couldn't of waited?"

"There's more..." Blaine finally looked back and gained eye contact with Burt again before speaking. "Kurt had heard everything I said, and he was upset that I hadn't told him first. I was trying to explain to him that I'd wanted to but I was scared of what he'd say. But he was adamant there was another reason. But in that moment I felt angry at Quinn, shocked that Kurt was there, scared that I'd _just _came out, worried about what Kurt would say, and all these other emotions. And I did something really stupid..." Blaine stopped there, his gaze dropping to the floor again.

"What?"

"I kissed him. And it was really stupid and I should have never of done it. I knew that it was bad move and that Kurt would react badly after what had happened to him before. But I wasn't thinking and after I hated myself, and I still do. Kurt had another flashback in that room. And it was my fault. He slapped after. And I deserved it. I deserved a million slaps. And then Kurt started saying that yes it was stupid and that he was scared and I kept telling him how much of a fuck up I am but he just ignored me and then he started crying and I wouldn't stop saying sorry and then he just hugged me. And then Finn-"

"Finn?" Blaine nodded.

"He urm... He started shouting at Kurt. Telling him that he shouldn't forgive me so easily. And he mentioned what happened to Kurt. In front of all of New Direction. And now they all know." He sense Kurt was crying silently besides him and placed a comforting hand on his arm. Burt looked thoroughly shocked.

"Finn? Finn told them?" Both Blaine and Kurt nodded, Kurt letting out a tiny sob as he did so. Burt immediately took Kurt into his arms.

"It's going to be okay, Kurt. I promise." Burt continued to murmur comforting words to his son, wishing he could take all the pain and hurt and memories away.

**.**

**Why do I write angst again? Seriously, It's pretty much all I can write. I guess I'm just an angsty person.**

** Anyway... just because Blaine is now out doesn't mean it's nearing the end of the story. By no means does it mean that! I have plenty more chapter ideas up my sleeve! :D**

**Hell, i even know what I'm getting the Warblers to sing at Regionals! :D (Which is going to remain secret until the actual Regionals chapter;)) (WHICH is already written! haha)**

**Plus I have an entire week off school that will allow me to write this and F17 (thank you **DemitriMP **for giving it a shortened name) and I can update quicker for both! YAY!:)**

**AND OMG! I got 100 reviews!** Miss Jayne76 **was number 100 and I'm really happy now;) **

**Damn I love you guys for reading and reviewing and favoriting and alerting. :)**

**And I'm happy you seemed to like the last chapter!:) I personally thought It was a little rushed and not much really happened. But they were big things so It didn't matter, right?:)**

**I happened to love Wes in this chapter. And the sweet little Kliss at the beginning! Tell me what you guys thought? :)**

DemitriMP -**I happen to dislike Finn right now too;) I mean, who doesn't?**

Kawaii01 -**I have taken your review into account. But right now Burt is occupied in making sure Kurt is okay. Burt will mad at Finn, and ... , I just missed it out of this chapter for Kurt's benefit.**

**Less Than Three! xxx**

**P.S I put a lot of Smiley faces in this AN didn't I?...:)**


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a week since the incident at McKinley. Blaine had noticed that Kurt was a little more reserved than he had been before it. He didn't talk as much again, and the nightmares were back. The topic of where they stood with each other remained untouched. And Kurt missed warbler practice because he slept when it was held. The warblers didn't complain though.

And then there was Wes.

After he'd found out, he'd sent Blaine texts asking for an emergency warbler meeting. At the time Kurt had been sleeping, once again ignoring his homework. So Blaine had left him asleep, leaving a little note besides the bed in case Kurt woke up.

Wes had come up with an idea. He hadn't told any one what had happened to Kurt, which both Blaine and Kurt were thankful for. But he still wanted to do something for him. And then there had been a warblers meeting everyday since. Including the weekends, even though Blaine wasn't there.

And Blaine was walking back from the last one now, even though he'd been asked to go back in five minutes. But he was to return with Kurt.

He opened the dorm room door quietly. He saw Kurt sitting up in the bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Kurt glanced up at the door and smiled.

"Where were you? I haven't missed dinner have I?"

"Did you really think I'd leave for dinner without waking you first?" Kurt blushed and shook his head, making Blaine smile. "I was at Warbler practice."

Kurt's face fell.

"Crap. I haven't been going! They're going to kick me out, aren't they?" Blaine was shocked at this. None of the warblers would dream of kicking Kurt out. And not just because they knew he was going through some tough times. But because Kurt had an extraordinary voice.

"Kurt, they wouldn't dream of kicking you out. Your voice is amazing!" Blaine walked over and sat besides Kurt, pulling him against his body and kissing his hair lightly. "Plus I would kick their asses if they did." Kurt chuckled and hugged Blaine tighter.

"Anyway..." Blaine said changing the subject and standing up, holding a hand out for Kurt. "I need you to come back with me. The warblers are throwing together an impromptu performance and you should be there." Kurt took his hand and stood, though his expression looked confused.

"One, can an a capella group even _do _impromptu performances? And two, why do I need to be there? It's not as if I know what I'm doing?" Blaine frowned.

"Er no, we practiced, but we haven't performed for the school for a while so let them believe what they will!" Kurt smiled. "And you don't haven to do anything. You can just watch. It's not like you've seen us perform yet anyway." Kurt's smile grew and then he nodded and the two started walking from the room and through the halls.

"What song are you singing?" Kurt asked, wishing they could be holding hands again and wondering when they stopped anyway.

"That... is a surprise. But it's different from what we usually do. So I want to know what you think. We also changed a few of the words. Nothing major, but it's noticeable." Kurt nodded and smiled as they slowly approached the choir room, where blazer clad students were all rushing to get to.

As Blaine and Kurt edged closer, the sound of harmonizing warblers could be heard. They entered the room and Kurt took a place besides the door, watching Blaine as he moved to the center of the room and turned around to face Kurt as he started to sing.

_Beauty queen of only seventeen  
><em>_He had some trouble with himself  
><em>_He was always there to help him  
><em>_He always belonged to someone else_

Kurt hadn't recognized the song when it had just been the warblers singing, but the second Blaine glorious voice sung the lyrics, he knew it.

_I drove for miles and miles_  
><em>And wound up at your door<em>  
><em>I've had you so many times but somehow<em>  
><em>I want more<em>

Kurt blushed as Blaine walked over and held out his hand. Kurt took it just as Blaine began the chorus, hearing a slight truth behind his words.

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the boy with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask him if he wants to stay awhile<em>  
><em>And he will be loved<em>  
><em>He will be loved<em>

Kurt's blush grew as Blaine brought him to the center of the warblers, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. It dawned on him that the true reason Blaine wanted him there wasn't because he wanted him to hear them sing. It was so he could be serenaded.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
><em>I want to make you feel beautiful<em>  
><em>I know I tend to get so insecure<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter anymore<em>

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
><em>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<em>  
><em>My heart is full and my door's always open<em>  
><em>You can come anytime you want<em>

Blaine tugged Kurt into a one armed as he he carried on singing, wiping away a few stray tears that Kurt let fall.

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the boy with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask him if he wants to stay awhile<em>  
><em>And he will be loved<em>  
><em>And he will be loved<em>  
><em>And he will be loved<em>  
><em>And he will be loved<em>

All the warblers were facing them with smiles plastered on their faces. Kurt hugged Blaine's side as he continued to sing. He'd never been serenaded in his life. And he was, crying when someone actually did it. But Blaine just used his other to wipe away each tear that fell, making Kurt blush more.

_I know where you hide_  
><em>Alone in your car<em>  
><em>Know all of the things that make you who you are<em>  
><em>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<em>  
><em>Comes back and begs me<br>Catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
><em>I want to make you feel beautiful<em>

Kurt seemed oblivious to everyone else now. It was just him and Blaine. And the truth that leaked through his every word.

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the boy with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask him if he wants to stay awhile<em>  
><em>And he will be loved<em>  
><em>And he will be loved<em>  
><em>And he will be loved<em>  
><em>And he will be loved<em>

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as he moved to wipe away his tears again, holding it against his cheek and letting the tears fall. The warblers continued harmonizing as the song drew to a close. And it was only Kurt who could hear Blaine's last words as he sung softly into his ear.

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>

The warblers finally finished their piece and it was silent around them. The non-warblers started to file out and leave, telling the warblers how good they were, but not disturbing the two boys in the center of the room. Once it was just the warblers, both Kurt and Blaine started to realize where they were and let their gazes fall away from each other. Wes was the first to approach them. Blaine dropped his arms from Kurt as Wes went to hug him, shocking Kurt. When Wes spoke into Kurt's ear, only the three of them heard it.

"We're here for you, Kurt." Kurt smiled into Wes' shoulder and gripped him back tightly. Slowly each warbler came forwards and hugged Kurt themselves. Each whispering their own words of comfort into his ear. Kurt was shocked each time another warbler came up to him, and he was sobbing by the time Blaine took him back.

"Thank you, Blaine." He whispered into his shoulder. Blaine just hugged him tighter against and kissed the top of his head lightly.

They were only broken apart when Jeff came over to tell them that it was time for dinner. The followed the group, lagging behind a little. Kurt held out his hand slightly, silently asking for Blaine to take it. The other boy smiled and laced their fingers together, making Kurt blush and look to the floor.

Once they got their food, Blaine started to make his way to their usual table, but stopped when Kurt held him back.

"Are you okay?" He asked, searching Kurt's face but not seeing anything particularly bad in his eyes or facial expression.

"Can we... sit with the warblers today?" Blaine's jaw fell open; shocked. But he nodded stiffly, his mouth slowly turning into a smile. This was a huge improvement...

Kurt led him to their table, smiles now on both of their faces. The warblers looked up at them shocked, but smiles soon made their way onto their faces and David and Wes parted to allow room for the two. They joined the conversation immediately, Blaine more so than Kurt. Kurt kept glancing over at Blaine, smiling that he was happy to be with his friends, and smiling because Blaine wouldn't be sitting there and joking around with them if Kurt hadn't said said anything and they'd gone back to their original seats. So, in a way, Kurt had indirectly placed that smile upon his face and that was enough to make him smile too.

Blaine liked being able to sit and talk to his friends again. But he stole quick looks over at Kurt every so often. The boy was smiling, and laughing a little at the warblers. He was happy. And seeing as he was the one who decided to sit over here, he was clearly improving. At his own pace. Blaine would do whatever he asked in a heartbeat without thinking twice about it. If Kurt asked him to leave him alone, he would. If Kurt asked him drive him to the end of the earth and back, he would. If he asked to runaway together, he would.

Blaine shook himself. He was letting himself think too much. He shouldn't be thinking things like that.

"OKAY! Guys! Shut up a second!" Everyone on the table quietened and looked over at Wes. "Okay, so none of you guys have a clue what happened when us three ditched school last week." They nodded and Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "And I'm not going to tell you. But I believe Blaine can cover up a few things you guys are _begging _to know." Blaine shot Wes a scowl and a glare, but the boy shrugged in return and took a bite of his food.

"Come on, Blaine! Tell us!" Thad said after no one had said anything. Blaine sighed and looked down at his food; pushing it around with his fork.

"I... urm... broke up with Quinn." He said bluntly, eyes not leaving his plate.

"Why?" Trent and David said at the same time. Blaine sucked in a breath of air, nerves building inside him. Kurt sensed him tense and placed a hand on knee below the table, squeezing slightly in comfort before speaking.

"Because she was cheating on him..." He covered. Blaine blinked. He didn't know why he hadn't told them anything yet. He knew that Wes had told him they were okay with him. So why was he still hiding from them?

"Well there's that..." He said, finally lifting his head up. He stole glances at all the warblers, the only one smiling was Wes who nodded at him to continue. "And there's the fact that I'm_ gay_."

A few jaws fell and a few of them spluttered. Some of them were confused and weren't sure if they heard correctly. But two of them. Two of them grinned from ear to ear at each other before jumping out of the seats and yelling.

"FINALLY!" Jeff and Nick yelled as loud as they could. Every student turned to stare at warblers, unsure of what to think about the outburst.

"Oh god." Blaine said, knowing _exactly _what was going to happen next. He dropped his fork and knife and let his head fall into his hands.

"Sorry Blaine. Best to get it over with now though." Wes whispered as Jeff and Nick jumped on the table, careful to avoid standing on food.

"It happened, Nick!" Jeff said dramatically.

"What happened, Jeff?" Nick replied, feigning.

"Blaine! He came out!" Kurt's jaw fell open. They were doing this while _whole _school was watching.

"WHAT!" He yelled, clutching his chest. These two were extremely over dramatic. The whole table was snickering at them with the exceptions of Kurt and Blaine. Blaine was pretending he wasn't really there and Kurt was thoroughly shocked by what they were doing.

"Blaine finally realized he's gay! He can see all the pretty rainbows and unicorns now! Why can't we see them, Nick?"

"Maybe because you're just as oblivious to your flaming homosexuality as Blaine was." Kurt said loudly, getting annoyed at the two boys who had just outed Blaine to the whole of Dalton, and earning laughs from a lot of students. Jeff and Nick scowled at him before jumping back off the table and sitting back in their seats, grumbling.

"I swear if any of you break into song to try and make this less awkward I will kick you in the balls." Blaine mumbled against his hands. Kurt snickered besides him, but squeezed his knee again after noticing his hand was still there.

The room gradually went back to it's normal state. Only after more outbursts of finally and a few others. A few had come up to tell Blaine that no one there cared about his sexuality and he's going to be okay. Kurt smiled. If it had been McKinley where Blaine had been outed like that, he'd probably be lying in a port-a-potty or dumpster with several bruises by now. He was beginning to love how open minded every one was here. It was a sign that it wasn't impossible for everyone else to think that way. And that there's hope for gays out there after all.

"How does it feel?" Kurt asked into Blaine's smiled slightly and lifted his head back up and grabbed his fork and knife again. He glanced over at Kurt as he spoke.

"Nice. It feels... good to not be hiding from friends anymore... you know?" Kurt nodded and leaned into Blaine's side. Blaine smiled and dropped his knife so he could wrap an arm around Kurt and squeeze him. They stayed like that for the rest of dinner.

**.**

**This was supposed to be longer, and It was supposed to be up earlier. I'm really sorry but I got really ill (I'm okay now.) and I suck if I write when I'm ill. I still need to piece loads of things together for the next chapters. so it might take a while.**

**And all this stuff for the glee ep coming is sort of annoying me. I'm staying off tumblr till they've calmed down. ;) **

**I really should be doing my course work right now... **

**The song was **She Will Be Loved **By **Maroon 5. **I understand that some of the lyrics don't fit at all, but It still means something. and Yes, I changed a few of the words. Obviously.**

**Anyone seen the SBL trailer? I really can't wait to see it now! So proud of Chris :')**

****Steve18 - **Yes. I have currently left that topic untouched for a reason. I'll show where about they stand either in the next chapter, or the one after. I'm trying to update quickly, but I still need to piece them all together.**

****aidan1996 - **The ONLY story you have on alert? wow. There are plenty of better stories out there. like GYOW for example. and Dalton. But thank you. So much.**

****DemitriMP - **From what i got from your review on F17, you havn't got the update for this? I hope you do know!**

**Thanks for alerts, reviews and faves guys! Means so much to me! :)**

**Less Than Three ! xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

"Blaine."

Blaine woke up quickly, rubbing his eyes and looking around the room. he was confused because there was no one else other than him and Kurt in the room and no one could of said his name. Because Kurt was sleeping, his chest going up and down slowly with each deep breath.

He blinked a few times and yawned, setting back down besides Kurt, wrapping his arms around him. He assumed this was one of his good nights, because he obviously hadn't a nightmare yet, and he'd usually be squirming or sweating by now. Which was two o'clock, as Blaine had seen on the analog clock on his bedside table.

He was just dozing off again when he heard his name. Again. Quieter this time. But still there.

He looked at Kurt as the boy snuggled in closer. He was smiling, still sleeping. But he was definitely the source of the noise.

"Blaine..." Blaine saw him speak it this time. He sounded sleepy and when he murmured it, it was slurred slightly.

Blaine's eyes widened as he realized that Kurt was actually muttering his name. In his sleep.

Kurt was dreaming about him...

Well... that was definitely better than nightmares...

Blaine was even more confused now. Kurt was dreaming about him and yet they still hadn't discussed where they stood with each other. The hadn't even gone near the topic and now Blaine was just desperate to know.

So it was decided then. He was going to be completely focused on finding out. He needed to know...

He smiled before closing his eyes again. He heard Kurt mumble his name again before sleep finally took back over.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up drowsily. He rolled over, hoping to find Blaine in the bed so he could snuggle up to him, but the bed was empty. He shot up quickly, eyes scanning the room. He saw Blaine immediately. He was sitting besides his desk, on his spinny chair, watching Kurt. Kurt smiled and rubbing his eyes.<p>

"What're you doing?" He said sleepily.

Blaine suddenly felt nervous. He didn't want to be the one to bring it up. What if Kurt freaked out?

"Er... nothing!" He said, too quickly. He spun around on chair so he was facing his desk. Kurt frowned at him.

"Don't lie to me, Blaine..." Blaine bit his lip, thinking fast to try and cover up. "Blaine?" Kurt said after Blaine said nothing.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?"

Wait. What?

Did he really just ask that? Blaine mentally started slapping himself. Like asking him out to dinner was going to help...

"What?" Kurt still sounded tired, confused.

"Urm... shit..." Blaine spun back around to face Kurt, who was blinking at him sleepily. He decided to just... go with it. "Do you want to go out for dinner? With me? On Friday?" Blaine looked down at his lap shyly. He couldn't believe he was doing this...

"As in a date...?" Kurt sounded nervous now, and Blaine looked back up, straight into those blue-green eyes, melting internally at them. Kurt was beautiful...

Anyway, back on subject.

"Urm... No, no... as friends?" Kurt's face fell and Blaine mentally kicked himself.

"Sure. Friday. Not too early though..." Kurt seemed to be deep in thought, as he eyes looked away from Blaine and towards the his wardrobe. Blaine wondered what on earth he was thinking.

"Okay." Blaine nodded and stood. "Do you want to use the bathroom first? We don't have long till our first class."

He watched as Kurt looked over at the clock, his eyes widening as he saw time. He then jumped out of bed and rushed towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to speed to up and it was quickly Friday. Blaine had made some reservations at some restaurant near Dalton. He was nervous and Kurt had kicked him out of their dorm and told him to go get ready in someone else's, leaving him to wonder what the hell he was doing that required him to be alone.<p>

Blaine was now dressed in dark wash jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. He was about to put a truck load of gel in his hair until Wes had slapped him and taken his gel and putting the teeniest bit on his hand and showing how much he used. He then got Blaine to use the same amount and style his hair. It looked better than it usually did for sure. He thanked Wes before stuffing his wallet in his pocket and then rushing out of his room and down the halls to his own room.

He knocked on his door instead of walking straight in, rubbing his hands together nervously. The door opened and the sight behind it made his jaw drop in shock.

Kurt's hair was styled to perfection, as always, but that wasn't what shocked Blaine. He was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt with a waist coat over it, and dark skinny jeans on his legs that looked as thought they were painted on, and knee high boots. At first sight Blaine could tell all of these clothes were designer.

"Are you going to stand there and drool, or are we going to leave?" Blaine whipped back to reality, slamming his mouth shut and wiping his hand across his it, finding Kurt was joking about the drool.

"Y-You look... amazing, Kurt." Kurt smiled and blushed.

"Thank you. It feels nice to be back in designer clothes. You look pretty dashing yourself." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Dashing?"

"Handsome, dapper, suave... take your pick." Kurt said, walking out of the room and shutting the door.

"You should stop complimenting me. I should be complimenting you." Blaine said as he and Kurt started to walk through the halls.

"Well why aren't you?" Kurt said, giggling.

"I'm sorry. You look absolutely wonderful tonight, Kurt. Your hair is spectacular and your clothes stand out and make you look one of a kind. Your eyes can't seem to decide what color they are, and that makes you unique, because I those eyes are amazing. And they show how you feel. And I like them, a lot. And-"

"Okay, save it. You have to get through the rest of the night, Mr. Anderson. Don't waste them all at once." Kurt sad, blushing harder.

"Of course, Mr. Hummel. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Kurt laughed and pushed Blaine slightly. Blaine just giggled and leaned in to kiss Kurt's cheek, watching as the boy blushed.

* * *

><p>The date- <em>dinner -<em>had run smoothly. The conversation had never halted, at all, and they'd talked about anything and everything. The food tasted divine and if they had been calling this a date, Blaine would've said it was the best date ever. And now Blaine had just pulled back into the Dalton parking lot and switched off the radio.

Kurt had made to leave but Blaine's voice made him stop.

"Kurt? Wait a sec..."

Blaine wasn't sure why he'd decided to ask now. But he needed to know and if he kept putting it off he'd never find out. So it was now or never...

"Kurt... Where do we stand with each other?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, confused. "I mean... we kissed and all that stuff happened and I know I have feelings for you, but then there's all this other stuff and I just _need _what we are."

Kurt looked over at him in shock, before whispering.

"I was going to ask you that... but now you've asked me, I realize that I'm supposed to answer it..." Blaine bit his lip nervously. Kurt's voice got slowly louder as he continued. "I know you have feelings for me, and that song you and the warblers sang... It was amazing. And I know you'll always be there for me... and the kiss. The kiss was... for lack of better word, perfect. I have feelings for you too, and I know I can't just push them away and ignore them. But I also have other things to deal with. My life is messed up. And I have so much to deal with that I'm still trying to runaway from, even though I know I need to face it... I like you, Blaine. I really, really do. But I can't have a boyfriend right now. Plus, you've only just came out. I don't think you're ready either."

Blaine breathed out slowly and nodded, knowing everything he said was right.

"I completely understand and agree with you." Blaine let his gaze fall to look out the window at the building right outside.

"But," Blaine's eyes shot right back to Kurt. "I really want to kiss you again. Especially after such a perfect date."

"I want to kiss you, too." Blaine didn't move though. He had to let Kurt be in control of this.

Kurt smiled shyly and reached over with his right hand to cup Blaine's cheek, running his thumb over bone. Blaine closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, loving the feeling.

Kurt slowly leaned over the gear stick and closed his own eye as their faces drew closer.

And then their lips touched, sweet and chaste.

It was better than last time. Kurt was more comfortable. And he like the way Blaine's lips tasted.

And he felt as though every time their lips touched... he got stronger. Better.

Like the memories were just that. Memories.

And they didn't need to be dwelled on. Or remembered.

Just forgotten. Blown away like they were never there.

Every time they kissed, he healed that tiny bit more.

**.**

**Have some fluffy klaine.**

**This chapter was slightly rushed but I fell in love with the ending. And I wanted to update today because I might not have got the chance tomorrow because it's my birthday (24th for those who are in different timezones) and god know what I'll be doing. I hope I still get a chance to write tomorrow though.**

**I know a few people have mentioned it, but would guys like a Niff relationship? or Wes/Layla? I think I might be able to squeeze them in, but only if the readers wish it.**

****AP newbie - **thank you. I plan on making my chapters longer all the time, but I struggle. I do try though. and thank you. SO much.**

****DemitriMP - **Thank you for recommending to your friend(s?). I love getting new readers. And I like knowing that they like it too. And also, YES, you can be my beta. It would help if I knew how these things work though... Because i seriously have no idea.;)**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, even if it was a tad rushed!**

**Less Than Three xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

They walked quietly back to their dorm, careful not to wake anyone up as they were well past curfew. They were just walked up the stairs when Blaine heard sniffling. At first he looked at Kurt, but he was smiling. So Blaine halted and turned around, spotting someone walking through the hallway towards them, dressed in scruffy pyjamas.

"Blaine?" Kurt turned around, spotting Blaine looking the other way. "What're you do- oh." Kurt had followed Blaine's line of sight, and saw the boy, who had frozen at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Nick?" Blaine asked, stepping down one step, curiously.

The boy looked up panicked. His eyes were read and his face was blotchy; he'd clearly just been crying…

"Are you okay?" Blaine took another step down.

"I'm fine." Nick said, his voice showing he clearly wasn't. He started walking again up the stairs and jumped away when Blaine tried to put a hand on his shoulder. He walked stiffly up the remaining steps and ignoring them.

Kurt and Blaine stared after him curiously, wondering what was wrong with Nick.

"Do you think he's okay?" Kurt asked quietly.

"No. In the three years I've known him, he's never cried. Not even when he and Jeff weren't speaking for two weeks." Blaine said, meeting Kurt's eyes. Kurt frowned, looking back to where Nick disappeared. "Come on. I'll talk to him on Monday or something. I'm taking you to Lima tomorrow."

Kurt nodded and they started ascending the stairs again, the silence a little more awkward than it had been before.

* * *

><p>"Is there anything you want to do today?" Blaine asked once they were in Kurt's room the next day. They were alone in the house because Burt had gone to the garage, Carole was shopping, and Finn had gone to Puck's without a word to either of them. He'd been avoiding Kurt since the incident at McKinley, and Kurt refused to talk to him, but he glared at him whenever he was in the room.<p>

"Urgh. Can we just watch a movie?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure. Up here or downstairs?" Blaine returned, moving over to Kurt's movies.

"Downstairs. The TV's bigger." Blaine laughed.

"What movie?" He asked, crouching and scanning through the stacks of movies.

"Anything Disney. I'm in a happy mood today." Blaine smiled happily and took _The Little Mermaid _from the top of the Disney pile and stood back up, motioning for Kurt to lead the way. Kurt smiled and grabbed a blanket from the end of his bed before going out the room, Blaine following behind him.

Kurt snuggled himself into the couch while Blaine popped in the DVD and switched on the TV. He waited for the main menu to pop up so he could press play before strolling over to Kurt.

Kurt smiled and lifted the blanket, asking Blaine to join him. They snuggled together under the blanket and watched.

Blaine liked snuggling with Kurt. They'd never really done this, and it felt nice.

It was halfway through _'Poor Unfortunate Souls', _which Blaine was singing along to,when there was a loud knock at the door. Kurt groaned at looked at Blaine, pouting. The boy chuckled and manoeuvred out of the blanket and Kurt's arms. He then stood and walked from the room with a quick smile at Kurt.

He opened the door, the smile fading the second he saw who was behind it.

"Is Kurt home?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Mercedes, I'm pretty I wouldn't be here if he wasn't…" He strained his eyes to try and listen to the other room. He heard the music stopped, meaning Kurt had probably paused the movie, and was listening to them.

"Oh. Urm… can I speak to him?" She asked quietly, her eyes pleading.

"I don't think he wants to see anyone right now…" Blaine said, his eyes glancing at the side to make sure Kurt wasn't there. He was sure he wasn't going to come out, but he didn't know what Mercedes would say if he did.

"Please, Blaine. I want to know he's okay."

"He's fine, Mercedes." Mercedes struggled for words for a minute, her face screwing up in thought before she spoke again.

"I miss him, Blaine. And I feel bad for not doing anything for him when he was at McKinley. Please, I… I want to apologize for not being there." Blaine turned his head to see Kurt standing near him, out of sight of Mercedes.

He searched Kurt's face, looking for a signal, seeing if he should let Mercedes in or not. Kurt's face stayed blank, and then he shook his head lightly, a frown on his features. And Blaine turned back to Mercedes, who hadn't noticed who he was looking at.

"I think you should go…" He said quietly. Mercedes frowned, but nodded and turned to leave, but stopped when she heard Blaine's voice again. "Mercedes?" She turned her head, looking back at him sadly. "I'm sure he'll forgive you one day. He's just got a lot to deal with right now." She nodded and smiled slightly. She then walked off. Blaine sighed and then closed the door and turning to Kurt.

"You're too nice." He said, smiling sadly.

"I try." Blaine replied, walking forwards and giving Kurt a hug. "You're going to have talk to some of them sometime." Kurt's head fell against his shoulder.

"Not yet."

"Not yet." Blaine agreed.

They then went back to watching _The Little Mermaid _and they both fell asleep on the couch, leaning heavily on each other, limbs tangled and covered in the pale blue blanket.

* * *

><p>When Burt came home, he found the boys sleeping soundly on the couch, the TV playing a DVD menu over and over again.<p>

Kurt just looked so peaceful, as did Blaine. Burt wasn't going to disturb them, so he switched off the TV and quietly walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Carole came home soon after and started packing away the groceries before starting to make dinner. Burt sat in the kitchen with her, talking about their day.

The dinner was nearly ready when Finn arrived, immediately drawn to the smell of the food. And he engaged in their conversation, smiling brightly.

Burt decided it was time to wake up Kurt and Blaine, just as Carole was dishing out the dinner. He walked into the other room, smiling at the two sleeping boys. He crept over to couch and started to shake them lightly.

"Wha-?" Blaine was the first to wake, blinking and yawning. He saw Burt and sat up. "Crap. How long have we been sleeping?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know. But dinner's ready. I didn't want to wake you guys, especially since Kurt looked so peaceful." Blaine looked at his side. Yeah, Kurt did look pretty peaceful. Blaine smiled and nudged the boy slightly himself.

"Go away." He mumbled, not opening his eyes or moving. Blaine chuckled at him.

"Dinners ready, Kurt."

Kurt shot up almost immediately.

"What!" Burt laughed, and patted his son the shoulder.

"Come on kiddo. You've slept most of the day, time to get up." Burt smiled at Kurt's frown before stepping back into the kitchen.

"As if we slept all day." Kurt groaned as soon as they were alone. Blaine laughed and ran a hand through his untamed curls. Kurt had dragged him from their room before he could put gel on, and he didn't have any here, so he would look the same tomorrow.

Blaine was going to say something about him deserving the sleep because they didn't really sleep enough last night. But he decided not to bring up that particular nightmare. It had been bad last night. Kurt had been sweating and shaking and he felt like he'd been sitting in a freezer. And when he awoke screaming, he hadn't noticed Blaine trying to calm him down. It was like he was awake, but still stuck in the dream. It hurt Blaine when he realized what he was doing wasn't working anymore.

Kurt hadn't eventually calmed down, collapsing into Blaine's arms and sobbing loudly. Blaine's phone had also exploded with texts from a lot of his friends, asking if Kurt was okay.

So it wasn't exactly a good idea to bring it up…

"Don't worry about it Kurt. Come on, let's get some dinner." Blaine stood and held his hand out to Kurt. Kurt smiled faintly and took it, and Blaine pulled him up, and they walked to the kitchen, silently taking seats at the table.

Carole placed plates in front of them, and then they thanked her. They all sat silently while Kurt barely touched his dinner and glared at Finn. After about 5 minutes of this, Finn had had enough.

"Dude, stop it. I've said sorry!" He said angrily and slammed down his cutlery. Blaine watched, wide eyed, as Kurt sneered back at him.

"Sorry isn't going to make everyone forget, Finn."

"Now boys-" Burt started.

"They aren't going to tell anyone!" Finn yelled, ignoring Burt.

"I didn't want them to know anyway! They should've never found out!" Kurt yelled back, gripping his knife and fork tightly.

"I didn't mean to-"

"That just shows how stupid I was to trust you!" Kurt snapped. Finn's jaw dropped, looking hurt. He stood angrily, and pushed his chair away and stormed out of the room without another word, surprisingly.

"Kurt, did you really need to-"

"Yes." Kurt said, before standing up himself and leaving the room as well.

Blaine sat awkwardly, pursing his lips, unsure what to do. He wanted to go after Kurt, comfort him. But he'd feel rude if he just upped and left the table.

After a few more minutes Carole spoke up.

"Blaine, you can go after Kurt." Blaine nodded and got up immediately, mumbling thank you for the dinner as he left the room, going straight to Kurt's room, opening the door quietly.

Kurt was on the bed, his face in his pillow.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly, shutting the door and creeping towards Kurt's bed. "Are you okay?"

"No." His voice was muffled, but Blaine heard him loud and clear. He sighed and clambered onto the bed, laying down besides Kurt. Kurt sniffled and turned, snuggling up into Blaine's chest, crying silently.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled up outside Dalton, switching off the engine and getting out, Kurt following his actions. They walked in silence, Blaine linking his hand with Kurt's in an attempt to comfort him, smiling when Kurt did.<p>

They walked inside and halted when they saw a brown haired boy rushing towards them.

Nick.

He looked scared as he stopped in front of them, panting from running.

"Nick, are you okay?"

"Blaine. How'd you know?" Nick asked, eyes not stopping as they searched Blaine's face.

"How did I know _what_?"

Nick bit his lip and looked around to make sure they were alone. What he said next shocked Blaine and Kurt into silence.

"How did you know you were gay?"

**.**

**Cliff hanger!**

**I know a lot of you were asking for niff, but there is also some character development in here too. I hoped you guys like it!**

**Also, sorry for the week of nothing. I usually upload quicker. But as I said, it was my birthday on Friday and I got a new laptop on Saturday and I had to download everything and shit. And then I had 4 teeth out yesterday. So I'm surprised I got this done!**

DemitriMP – **I've sent you the beta request and it say it's pending. I can't do anything else, so I'm uploading again. :L**

**Review on what you think of this chapter! :)**

**Less Than Three! xx**


	23. Chapter 23

"What?"

Blaine was utterly shocked. Sure he always joked about Nick and Jeff being gay for each other, but he never actually believed it to be true.

"I said, how-"

"We heard you, Nick." Kurt said, nudging Blaine slightly with his elbow, knocking him out of his short stupor. He blinked a few times before speaking.

"We should go… urm, talk about this somewhere else, where no one can over hear." Nick nodded and followed the two others as they started to walk up the stairs, trying to look inconspicuous.

They ended up in Kurt and Blaine's dorm, Kurt locking the door behind them, something they rarely do.

Blaine went and sat on his desk chair while Nick sat gently on Blaine's never used bed. Kurt leaned lightly against door, acting partly as lookout, making sure no one was coming.

"I- Err…" Kurt looked over at Blaine who was stumbling over his words. He had no idea what to do, not that Kurt did, but he knew the basics of these things more than Blaine; he had had a longer time to think over these.

"Nick, what made you question yourself?" Kurt asked, bringing his attention over to him instead of Blaine.

"Well…" He looked down at his knees, blushing, but also looking slightly afraid. Kurt raised an eyebrow at this.

"Nick, I can assure you that you don't need to be ashamed. And everything you tell us will stay in this room. We'll never tell anyone. I promise."

Nick looked up at Kurt, a small, trusting smile on face.

"Well, urm… It was on Thursday. A-and me and J-Jeff were playing on the Xbox in Wes' room again. And he was like… right next to me. And I couldn't stop staring at his… a-at his lips. I got scared and ran away. I haven't spoken to Jeff since…"

Kurt frowned as Nick blinked away tears and looked back down. Blaine was staring over at him confusedly, spinning his chair from side to side; thinking. But Kurt knew exactly what was going on.

"This isn't the first time you've wanted to kiss him, was it?"

Nick shook his head. He'd wanted to kiss Jeff plenty of times.

"You haven't elaborated what happened on Thursday, have you?"

He shook his head again, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You kissed him didn't you?" Blaine was wondering how Kurt was asking these questions so calmly, but then his attention was drawn back to Nick, who'd sniffled and nodded slowly.

Kurt pushed himself off the door and walked over to Blaine's bed, sitting down besides Nick and pulling him close, hugging him comfortingly.

"What happened after? What did he say?"

"He didn't. I ran away. I was t-terrified, Kurt." Kurt started to rub his back consolingly.

"Have you ever had any other reason to think you may be gay? Or was it just these moments with Jeff?"

"W-well… I don't know. I look at guys sometimes and think about how cute they are, or what they're wearing. But I've never really had feelings for any of them except Jeff…"

The room went silent. Blaine observed the two boys on his bed, still at a loss for what to say to either of them.

"Nick… What are you scared of most?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Uhh…" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"It isn't the gay bashing, is it? The hating? The cruel words? It's none of that."

Nick shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

"It's the possibility Jeff might not feel anything back, isn't it?"

Nick nodded, a few tears escaping and rolling down his cheeks.

They said no more, and soon enough, Nick had cried himself silently to sleep in Kurt's arms. Kurt laid him down on Blaine's bed, frowning lightly.

"We should talk with Jeff…" Blaine said, breaking the silence between them.

"We?" Kurt asked as he walked over to his wardrobe to pull out some sweatpants and a shirt. "You didn't say a word." He pulled off the plain shirt he'd been wearing all day and threw it on the floor, apparently not caring for once that Blaine was still in the same room as him.

Blaine didn't reply; too busy staring at Kurt shirtless. He shook his head, pushing away those thoughts and going back to their conversation as Kurt put on his night shirt.

"I didn't know what to say…"

"Neither did I!" Kurt rushed to the bathroom, finally realizing he was changing in front of Blaine and carried talking from there. "Some help would've been nice though. Seeing as he's more your friend than mine."

"You're kidding, right?" Blaine said, standing up and going to his own wardrobe. "Everyone here loves you. The Warblers especially."

"I find that hard to believe."

His voice was quiet, and Blaine barely heard it, but it saddened him that Kurt always doubted himself…

"It's true." Blaine said softly, walking over to the bathroom and leaning against the doorframe, watching Kurt as he applied some sort of face cream.

They stayed in silence as Kurt vigorously scrubbed it into his skin.

"Come on." Blaine said after a while. "Let's get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up in middle of night. Not because of nightmares, because something hard was pressed against his back.<p>

He groaned. This wasn't the first time he felt Blaine have an erection in the middle of night. The first time had been the night before he found out Blaine was gay. He never told Blaine he was awake every time the boy got up to have a cold shower at one in the morning.

He knew he couldn't push Blaine away, because he hugged so tightly at night it was almost impossible.

But he wasn't going to deny it brought back memories.

Memories he didn't want.

"Kuurff."

Kurt opened his eyes, confused. Blaine had never moaned before. And it sounded strangely like-

"Kurt!" And then he rolled his hips, brushing his erection against Kurt's back.

And then Kurt screamed, pushing away from Blaine and tumbling from the bed. He crawled to the wall, leaning up against it and cradling his legs as he shook while Blaine and Nick jumping up in shock from the scream.

"Kurt?" His voice was now alert, clearly awake, and he rustled around the bed for a second before he realized Kurt was no longer in it, and he spotted him against the wall by the door. He scurried out of the bed and over to Kurt, kneeling and was about to take him in his arms when Kurt shifted away from him.

"Kurt? I'm here. It's okay. It was just a drea-"

"No." Kurt said, shaking his head, trying to rid himself of the memories swimming around in the forefront of his mind. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself down.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"I… I think you need to go have a cold shower, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes widened and his jaw fell open. Nick's hand flew to his mouth as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"I-err-Shit… Kurt… Fuck, what did I do?" He asked helplessly, shifting a little, clearly readjusting himself in his sweatpants.

"Just go Blaine." Kurt whispered, not daring to look back at him.

Blaine looked torn for a second. He wanted to help Kurt but he also needed to sort his problem out, like Kurt suggested.

"I'm sorry, Kurt-"

"Apologize later."

Blaine sighed, frowning as he stood. As walked grudgingly over to the bathroom, he caught Nick's eyes. He motioned with his to Kurt, and Nick nodded, understanding and moving over to Kurt as Blaine disappeared.

"Are you okay?" He asked, seating himself beside Kurt, leaning over slightly to rub his arm comfortingly.

"Fine… I guess." Kurt said, sniffling, and suddenly he was jumping into Nick's arms, snuggling into him.

Shocked, it took Nick a minute to wrap his arms securely around Kurt, but when he did, he held him close.

He sat with Kurt, listening to the shower running. It was sort of soothing, and Kurt soon fell asleep in Nick's arms, a total opposite of what just happened hours ago.

When Blaine came out in fresh sweatpants and a shirt, he silently took Kurt from Nick, carrying him bridal style over to the bed, kissing him lightly on the forehead as he tucked him in. He turned to thank Nick, only to find that he had already left to go to his own room.

Blaine sighed and sat beside the bed, resting his arm on the bed and his head on his arm. He lifted his other arm up and gently moved a few strands of hair from Kurt's face.

He felt stupid as he watched Kurt. He knew he couldn't control his subconscious mind, but Kurt was starting to notice.

Blaine sighed as he realized he was falling asleep. Only just hearing Kurt's mumbled, sleepy words as he dropped off.

"Love you, Blaine."

* * *

><p>Kurt woke to find himself, not in Nick's arms, but his bed, with Blaine silently snoozing beside him, seated on the floor and his arm outstretched with his hand resting on Kurt's cheek.<p>

Kurt blushed and sat up, letting Blaine's hand fall across him and hit the bed soundlessly.

Kurt sighed and leaned over to shake Blaine lightly out of his slumber.

"Wha- Huh- Kurt?" He fumbled over his words and rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

"Good morning Blaine!" Kurt said, maybe a little too cheerfully. "Is the floor comfortable?"

Blaine looked down at himself tiredly, and then he remembered last night's events and why he was on the floor.

And then lastly… Kurt's sleepy words.

His jaw dropped. Love? Was that even possible? Did Kurt truly love him?

The words that came out of his mouth, however, went in the opposite direction to his thoughts.

"Kurt! I am so sorry about last-"

"Oh shut up, Boner Boy." Kurt said, shaking his head. "It wasn't the first time I felt… you against me… I swear you get boner every other night. It happens to all of us!"

"Boner Boy?" Blaine snorted, covering his slight giddiness over the fact that Kurt wasn't mad at him. And to hide that he was now thinking of Kurt with- Okay. No. Not now.

"Oh _shut up!_" Kurt moaned sarcastically, before he too burst out laughing. Kurt then huffed and stood from the bed, Blaine following his lead from the floor, wincing when he felt a small pain in his back. "Why did you sleep on the floor anyway?" Kurt asked, eyeing him.

"I… I don't know…" Blaine groaned and stretched himself, yawning widely.

"What _were _you dreaming about?" Kurt asked suddenly, his face completely serious. Blaine froze in place, his arms spread out as he was stretching.

"W-What?" He said dropping his arms and looking at Kurt, shocked.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I- uh… n-nothing." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"That would explain why you had a boner and moaned my name, and then… _grinded _against me…"

Blaine paled, his eyes growing wide, looking like a deer caught in headlights, his mouth falling open as he tried to think about his words.

"K-Kurt, I am so sorry. It's not like I can control my dreams-"

"Blaine!" Kurt said, trying not to laugh. "Forget it. As scary as that was last night, it doesn't matter. I know you can't control your dreams, much less your bodily functions, when you are sleeping. It happens to the best of us. I was joking. Now hurry up, we have class in two hours and I want to catch breakfast. We are also going to speak to Jeff today."

And then Kurt bustled off to the bathroom, closing the door behind him as Blaine felt the urge to ask him about his dream too.

Kurt had said he loved him. And he wasn't just going to sit by and ignore that. He wanted to do something about it. And he wanted to something soon…

**.**

**So my writers block has been terrible and I'm so sorry for the late update. Is this okay for you guys? I teensy bit of character development for Nicky, and a heap of awkwardness for both halves of Klaine:)**

**I have also surprisingly found out that staring at my new born bunnies helps me to write for some reason. They're adorable:3**

**So tell me how you thought this went, how I could improve, and what you want to happen.**

**I promise some Jeff in the next chapter, I just wanted to get this up soon so I didn't keep you waiting any longer. **

**And to readers of Forever Seventeen, I'm going to start the next chapter as soon as this is up.**

**And to readers of my old story 'What Kind Of Fool?' I can promise a sequel. I was going to do a prequel, but I decided on a sequel instead. I want to write something fluffy and smutty. The prequel would just be heaps of angst. The Sequel would give you insights of the past though. So the prequel wouldn't be needed :)**

**I'll start on that the second Tormented is finished! Chapters left are yet to be determined;)**

**Less Than Three XX**


	24. Chapter 24

They went down to breakfast silently and sat at the Warbler table again, eyes scanning it for Nick or Jeff. But neither boy was there.

"Where are Nick and Jeff?" Blaine asked, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Jeff hasn't come out of our room since Thursday. He won't even talk to me." Wes said, frowning.

"Nick looks depressed. And he disappeared last night and didn't come back till like… three in the morning…" David said.

The Warblers around them murmured about how odd it was for them. Kurt and Blaine shared a look before Kurt stood, pushing away his food.

"Well, I'm not hungry. Come on Blaine."

"But I'm eating-"

"Blaine." Kurt spoke his name sternly and Blaine jumped up immediately.

"Whipped!" Thad exclaimed, making the Warblers burst out in laughter.

"I am not whip-" Kurt grabbed Blaine by the arm dragged him away, ignoring the snickers. Once they were outside of the dining hall, Kurt let go and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked, all thoughts of friends moving to the back of his mind.

"I'm fine… just tired." He mumbled, walking again. Blaine followed, a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry…"

Kurt looked over at him, seeing the guilt and regret on his face.

"Blaine, no. It's not your fault-"

"But it is."

"Blaine. Stop. It happens to everyone." Blaine thought he heard something underlying his tone… but he ignored it and pressed on.

"But you shouldn't have to deal with that kind of stuff, Kurt-"

"Just forget it. I'm trying and it doesn't help that you keep bringing it up! I'm trying to look on the bright side of things-"

"Is there even a bright side to this?" Blaine asked, exasperated. His eyes searched Kurt's face as the boy remained silent, clearly searching for words.

"Yes." He said finally, looking down at the floor.

"Then tell me," Blaine said after Kurt said no more. "Because I'd sure as hell like to know."

"You." Kurt said, stopping to look at Blaine in the eyes. "You're making it better, Blaine."

"Not after last-"

"I'm not talking about last night. I'm talking about in general. If it was anyone else I'd still be hiding in my room and eating several tubs of ice cream a day. You saved me. Not just from… him, but from myself. And I like to think that you're erasing him from my memory. Every night, every day, every hug, every... kiss. You're making me better Blaine, and I'm not going to let you beat yourself up over something as trivial as a boner. I just… I just don't want you to go anywhere."

Kurt had tears in his eyes threatening to fall, and Blaine immediately took Kurt into his arms, holding him tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise…" He murmured as Kurt slowly hugged him back. "I'm not going to leave you."

* * *

><p>"JEFF! I know you're in there and I know why! Open the damn door!" Blaine yelled through the wooden door, banging on it loudly.<p>

"FUCK OFF!" Jeff yelled back, throwing something at the door. It was a soft sound which made the boys assume it was a pillow.

"Open the door or we'll get Wes up here with his key! And he doesn't know so I think its best that yo-"

The door clicked and swung open, showing a grumpy, sleepy looking Jeff glaring at them.

"Thank you." Blaine said as he and Kurt walked in. Kurt bent down to pick up the pillow that was slumped on the floor.

"What d'you want?" he asked, slamming the door shut and walking over to his bed before throwing himself onto it.

"We want to talk-"

"About what?" He asked stubbornly.

"How you feel about-" Kurt started, sitting on the opposite bed, but was cut off by Jeff.

"I don't want to."

"Jeff," Kurt sounded tired as he spoke, "As much as you try to hide it, you still have feelings. And you should tell us so we can help you-"

"Oh like you care!"

Blaine stepped forwards and opened his mouth to say something, but he saw Kurt shaking his head, so he remained silent.

"I do care, Jeff. So does Blaine. If we didn't we wouldn't be here."

"And yet, you fail to tell us what happened to you. We care about you. So why don't you tell us."

"Jeff-!"

"Blaine, no. He has a point."

"What!"

Jeff didn't think that Kurt would actually consider this. He had only said to make them leave. So he sat up, intrigued.

"There's a reason why haven't told any of you. I didn't even tell my friends from McKinley. My stupid dickhead of a step-brother told them… The only person _I _told willingly was Blaine. For some reason I felt like I could trust him, even after knowing him for barely four hours, and only speaking to him for two minutes of that time. He's different than everyone else… special.

"I feel like you had that with Nick? Like you could trust each other the second you met. Like you couldn't keep something from him. I know you don't want to lose the friendship you two have. So please, talk about your feelings. Because they matter. _You _matter. I promise anything you say will be kept between us. Just like I promised with Nick."

Jeff frowned, taking in everything Kurt said.

The room around them remained silent, only the sound of their breathing could be heard. Until Jeff spoke.

"I feel scared. Confused. I just… don't know what to think…"

Kurt sighed.

"I'm going to ask you the same questions I ask Nick. And I want you to answer them honestly, okay?"

He nodded in reply, eyes falling to the floor.

"So have you ever… questioned yourself? Your sexuality? Who you are as a person?"

"Not really…"

Kurt sighed, stumped. So he changed his tactics.

"Have you felt anything for anybody of the same gender?"

"I guess?" He looked up, looking just as confused as he sounded.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I might have. But I guess I feel the same about guys as I feel about girls… so I don't really notice because I try to avoid thinking about my feelings…"

It went silent as Kurt thought through this, debating what was going on.

"Have you ever thought… you might be bisexual?" Kurt asked, locking eyes with Jeff, watching him think, considering this option.

"I don't know. I've never really thought about my sexuality."

"I want you to. Right now."

The room fell silent again, this time much longer. Blaine sighed and moved to sit beside Kurt, leaning lightly against him. After about ten minutes of silence, Jeff finally spoke.

"Yes. I think I might be." He said. Kurt nodded, thankful that they were finally getting somewhere.

"Jeff… how did you feel when Nick kissed you?"

"Uh… shocked. And then when he left… betrayed."

"Why?" Kurt asked, confused.

"He's my best friend, and I felt like he felt that he couldn't tell me that he was guy and had feelings for me. But now I'm really thinking about it, he must've been just as scared as I am about his feelings."

Silence fell again, before Kurt stood to walk over to Jeff, and knelt in front of him.

"I think you should speak to Nick." He said. Jeff nodded in agreement. "From what I know both of you are skipping school today. You'll have privacy."

"Thank you." He whispered, Kurt just smiled in return and stood, walking to door, quickly followed by Blaine who patted Jeff on the shoulder and good bye.

"Kurt?"

Kurt stopped by the door, looking back at Jeff.

"What _did _happen to you?" he sounded curious, but no longer desperate for the information. Kurt frowned, quickly deciding what he should say.

The truth.

"I was…" He closed his eyes, afraid to say.

"Kurt?" It was Blaine now. "Do you want me to-?"

Kurt nodded, squeezing his eyes shut tighter as Blaine walked over and sat beside Jeff, quietly whispering so the words wouldn't reach Kurt's ears. Kurt didn't see the flabbergasted expression on his face, or how it turned into one of sorrow.

Kurt didn't want his sympathy. He wanted to leave, and the second he sensed Blaine beside him, he left through door without another word.

* * *

><p>By dinner, Kurt had all but forgotten the last minute or so in Jeff and Wes' room, and he happily sat down at the Warbler table, glad to see Nick and Jeff there, sitting side by side, content smiles on their faces.<p>

"Where have you two been all day?" Trent asked as he sat down, eyeing Nick and Jeff.

"I had to think about some things…"

"And I had to get some sense knocked into me." Jeff shot a smile at Kurt, although it looked a little sad. Kurt ignored this part of the smile and smiled back.

The conversation on the table flowed from there, Kurt barely chipping in as much as the others. About ten minutes in Blaine was saying something when he got cut off.

"-I don't think that he'd-"

"Blaine?" The whole table looked up to see some student that wasn't a Warbler standing by the table. He was blond and almond eyes, and he was looking down at Blaine hopefully.

"Urm… Hi? Ben, right?" The boy nodded, grinning.

"I was urm… hoping that…" The fumbled with his words, Kurt scrunched up his face trying to decipher what the boy wanted.

"Hey Blaine!" Trent said from across the table. "I think Ben is trying to ask you out."

Blaine's widened and he looked back up to Ben who nodded slowly in confirmation. Then Blaine's eyes shot to Kurt, immediately spotting jealousy in his face. He bit his lip, trying to laugh at Kurt, before looking back to Ben, who saw the humour in his eyes and looked offended and upset. Blaine immediately started to comfort him.

"OH, I'm not laughing at _you_." Ben nodded, still not sure, but pressing onto what he came over here for.

"So will you? Go on a date with me?"

"No." It wasn't Blaine who spoke. It was Kurt. Ben scowled at him.

"I think he can speak for himself-"

"His answer would still be no, albeit, in much more… comforting way than a straight forward no." Kurt said, his eyes narrowing.

"Just because you're jealous! I bet you're not even his type!" Kurt's eyes widened and he laughed loudly.

"Kurt!" Blaine hissed. "Neither of you know my type-"

"Sure…" Nick said from beside Jeff.

"I agree with Nick. Especially since you had a fucking boner last night and was moaning my name in your sleep." Kurt then stood up angrily, pushing his food away and stalking from the dining hall without a look back at them.

Blaine's face heated up quickly as he remembered the warblers around him, and Ben beside him.

"Oh… wow. Okay. Bye." Ben left, feeling thoroughly embarrassed himself.

Then the Warbler's were shooting questions at him, making him slump further into his seat as Nick tried to answer with what he knew, Jeff frowning alongside him.

Soon enough the embarrassment was too much and Blaine fled, trying hard to hide his face.

**.**

**Damn. Bad place to end it but I honestly didn't know how to…**

**Well, I threw in some more Niff and a little Jealous!Kurt.**

**But the first scene with just Kurt and Blaine is my favourite:)**

**I hope you liked this! Sorry about how long it's taking me lately to get the chapters up. I know they're short and it's not worth the wait. I just have so much homework and writers block is a pain the backside. But I have two weeks off and plan on writing more:D**

**And i will approach Nick and Jeff's situation more in future chapters;)**

**Yaay:)**

**Less Than Three! xx**


	25. Chapter 25

Blaine sighed as he walked into his dorm, ruffling his hair, letting it break free of its gel cage. He looked over at Kurt, who was snoozing quietly in his bed, still with his uniform on, minus the blazer and tie, which were strewn across the floor.

Blaine bit his lip, debating whether he should wake Kurt or not. He decided against it. Kurt had been angry when he went to bed, he didn't want to make him angrier.

But it wasn't anger… Kurt had been jealous…

Blaine groaned and threw his own blazer on the floor, but only loosened his tie, not having the energy to take it off.

He went to the bathroom and washed out the gel completely. And when he came out, hair wet, he just stood there aimlessly. He didn't know what to do.

He wanted to go to bed, but he didn't want to wake Kurt up by snuggling in with him. Plus… after what happened, he felt like that would be awkward.

And then he also wanted to think. About anything. But he didn't even have the energy for thinking.

He shuffled over to his own bed, and fell against it, not bothering to get under the covers. And, for the first time in months, fell asleep in his own bed.

* * *

><p>He heard screaming. It was loud, and terrifying.<p>

Blaine shot up immediately, his body automatically going through the practised motions that his sleep-addled brain hadn't caught up with yet.

He was already by Kurt's side, hugging him and running his hands up his arms and cupping his face in comfort, his lips muttering the words he knew would help.

It took Kurt a minute to calm down, and then he snuggled himself into Blaine's arms, still shaking lightly.

"Blaine? I'm so, so sorry-"

"You don't have to be sorry, Kurt." Blaine interrupted, rubbing his back consolingly. "It's not like I haven't done this before."

"No…" Kurt pulled away from the hug and looked into Blaine's warm, hazel eyes. Why wasn't he mad at him? "For… urm… embarrassing you in front of all your friends…"

Shocking them both, Blaine laughed.

"It's not like I haven't been embarrassed in front of them before… besides, last year, Jeff told everyone that Wes had been moaning out David's name in his sleep all night once. And there have been loads of stories of the guys like that. I promise you, it's okay."

Kurt smiled before throwing his arms around Blaine's neck. "I don't deserve to be forgiven that easily."

"There was nothing to forgive you for." Kurt smiled against Blaine's neck, squeezing his shut to stop the tears. And then he pulled away.

"Why are you such a good guy?"

Blaine never got to answer.

Kurt had leaned forwards and kissed him softly, holding him, being in control.

Blaine gasped at first, shocked, but he slowly returned the kiss, not taking the control, letting Kurt be the one who decides when to stop.

Their mouths moved together slowly, before Kurt tentatively pulled away, his cheeks slightly red, and biting his lower lip.

"Thank you." He murmured, before grabbing Blaine's hand and laying back down, pulling Blaine with him.

Blaine smiled and spooned him, keeping Kurt's hand in his grip.

Kurt had felt it again. Blaine was helping him so much. And that little kiss. It was helping him.

Even though he was getting better, he knew he'd always have the nightmares. Maybe not every single night, but they'd never truly leave him. And yeah, sometimes they'd be really bad. But he was okay with that.

As long as Blaine was there.

* * *

><p>They were woken by a loud knock on the door the next morning, and Blaine got up to answer it while Kurt lay in bed. When he opened it, Jeff and Nick skipped into the room, smiling. Jeff came over and sat beside Kurt while Nick sat on Blaine's spinny chair, rolling it over to beside the bed.<p>

"Guys! Please come in!" Blaine said sarcastically, shutting his door.

"It's okay!" said Jeff, opening up his arms for Kurt. Kurt smiled and sat up, snuggling into his arms.

"You're warm." He mumbled. Jeff smiled and rubbed his back.

Blaine yawned and sat down next to them, kicking at Nick's chair so it wheeled away. Blaine smirked as Nick scowled at him and moved back.

"We decided to come visit you, seeing as you decided to skip school today. Yet remain in your uniform…" Both Kurt and Blaine frowned.

"Skip school?" Blaine looked over at his clock, realizing they'd missed his alarm and it was an hour till lunch. "Oh…"

Nick and Jeff laughed at him.

"Soooo, we came to get you up for lunch. And also to tell you what happened yesterday."

"You don't have to!" Kurt said. "It's your business, not ours. We just helped out…"

"Exactly. We want you to know! We like you, Kurt. And you helped us. More than Blaine." Blaine scowled at Jeff. "I'm right Blaine, and you know it." Blaine continued to scowl though, but he eventually sighed and leaned a little into Kurt, letting his hand tangle with his, their fingers linking.

"So, basically, when you guys left, I went straight to see Nick. And we talked about it. We talked about are feelings and what happened. And then… we talked about the kiss. And how we felt about that kiss…"

"We found out that we both sort of… liked it. And after spending so long on our feelings, we just wanted to have some fun. So we left Dalton for a bit and just did a bunch of stuff. And when we came back, we talked about… what we are now…"

"We decided on friends."

"For now."

"Working on being more than that."

"And we've also decided that we're not going to come out yet. We're not ready."

Kurt smiled at them.

"That's so sweet guys. I'm happy for you. I'm glad you sorted everything out between you." He nuzzled slightly into Jeff. Jeff smiled and rested his head on Kurt's, smiling.

Blaine's realized that ever since he's found out about what happened, he and Kurt seem closer somehow. Maybe Jeff was getting a little protective, not as much as Blaine, but it was still noticeable. Blaine smiled, thankful to know someone else at Dalton who _knew _was looking out for him.

"Are we going to go to lunch yet? I'm hungry…" Nick said, spinning on the chair.

"Yeah sure. Do you guys want to go out for lunch? Just us four?" Jeff asked, rubbing Kurt's back.

"Sounds nice. But I need to change." Kurt gets up to change, going to his wardrobe and grabbing some clothes, that aren't sweats or t-shirts, and moves to the bathroom.

"He'll be a while; he'll do his hair too and put a bunch of creams on. But I need to make a phone call anyway. Feel free to wait for us." Blaine gets up and gets his phone out of his blazer pocket, picking up both blazers and placing them on his unmade bed. He scrolled through his contacts until he found who he wanted and pressed call. She answered after three rings.

"_Well if it isn't my favourite brother."_

"I'm your_ only_ brother, Layla."

"_You can say that, only if that baby turns out to be a girl…" _

"Oh yeah… I forgot that…"

"_That's because it's unnatural for a whore her age. Anyway, why'd you call me? I'm studying…" _

"Studying? Since when did you study?"

"_Studying my food Blaine! This is a funny looking sandwich in front of me…" _

Blaine snorts, shaking his head, and sat down on Kurt's bed beside Jeff.

"Anyway, this is an update. I came out."

"… _WHAT!" _Blaine had to move the phone away from his ear, and even Nick and Jeff heard.

"Layla! Calm down! Well, it started when I found out Quinn was cheating on me. So I came out in front of all her friends to make her look stupid. And then I kind… kissed Kurt-"

"_Are you fucking crazy!"_

"Laaaayla! Let me finish! Anyway, he slapped me after-"

"_You deserved that…" _Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"And we talked it out. And I'm fifty per cent sure he's getting better. And he kisses me occasionally, as long as he's in control…"

"_Aww. That's adorable!"_

"And then I came out to the Warblers, and Jeff and Nick told it to the whole school."

"_Why? They're gay for each other!"_

Blaine snorted again. "Oh you just wait for their story. They're in here right now, actually." He switched his phone onto speaker. "Hey guys, tell Layla what's happened recently!"

Nick and Jeff blushed before quickly spitting out their story, knowing they'd have to tell Layla sooner or later. And they trusted her not tell anyone.

"_I KNEW IT!" _She screamed, making the boys thankful it was on speaker.

"Who knew what?" Kurt asking coming into the room, his hair down and wearing skin-tight jeans and a nice shirt with a vest. Blaine's jaw dropped and he couldn't speak… Kurt looked beautiful.

"Layla knew we were gay."

"Layla? Anderson? Blaine's sister?" Kurt asks, smiling at Blaine's expression.

"_That would be me! Who's this? I don't believe I've heard your voice before!" _

"I'm Kurt-"

He was cut off by a scream from the other line. He shot the phone a confused look, as Blaine's dumbstruck look turned into one of embarrassment.

"_OHMYGOD HI KURT!" _

"You never told me that she was… _loud."_Kurt says to Blaine, smiling.

"_Blainers talks about me? Aww sweet, bro. Anyway, this totally sucks that I'm meeting you like Kurt. Seriously, Blainers never stopped talking about you over the holidays. He was so worried and everything. It was adorable!" _

"He talks about _me_?"

"_Like you're some sort of god!" _

Kurt blushes and Nick and Jeff snicker beside him.

"My finger is about to slip and hit the 'end call' button if you don't shut up!"

"Oh Blaine shush. I like her! She's fun! Besides, I know you like me. Explain the constant boners at night while you moan my name!"

"Oh my god Kurt shut up!" Blaine says, his eyes widening.

Kurt giggles and smiles at Blaine toothily.

"_Oh god, you're adorable Kurt! And I'd love to stay and chat, but I really do have to go. You know, studying. My sandwich… bye!"_

The phone made a clicking noise, and she was gone.

**.**

**Awww. I love Layla and there's gunna be more Layla/Kurt action ;)**

**I'm . So I'm to bed in a minute:D yay.**

**I have an awesome idea for the next chapter. And when I actually have ideas like this, I update quicker… so yay:D**

**Love you guys so much!**

**Less than three! xx**


	26. Chapter 26

"I swear, if you two _ever _meet, it'll be the end of the world!" Blaine groaned, falling back onto the bed. Kurt smirked.

"I like her." He said, sitting down. "Now go get changed, I'm hungry!" Blaine scowled before sighing and getting up, grabbing some clothes, and going to the bathroom. "And don't put too much gel in your hair!"

Blaine yelled back an affirmative and shut the door, ignoring Nick and Jeff's snickers.

"So… where are we going?" Kurt asked them.

"We were thinking Breadstix, in Lima. It has the best Italian food for miles, even if it's a two hour drive…"

"Won't be two hours with us driving." Jeff winked.

Kurt frowned. Why did they have to go all the way to Lima for lunch? He knew there was no point in fighting them on it, because they'd never change their minds.

It wasn't long before Blaine came out and Jeff was pushing them all out the door and through the halls of Dalton. They all squeezed into Jeff's car, Blaine and Kurt in the back.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked, putting on his seatbelt.

"Breadstix." Kurt replied, frowning.

"That restaurant in Lima?" Kurt nodded. "Why?" He shrugged.

Blaine scowled, but remained silent for the rest of the drive, like Kurt, just listening to the other two bickering about the radio and where to turn and such. And, like they said, it ended up being less than two hours, which made Nick and Jeff start dancing in the parking lot.

"I'm seriously thinking about ditching them now and going somewhere else…" Kurt said as they pretended to grind against each other.

"Me too…" Blaine sighed and grabbed them by the collars and dragged them towards Breadstix. He got a waitress to take them to table, and he pushed them over to there too.

But Kurt froze when he saw they were next to one of those tables that sits large groups, and it was filled. With the New Directions. He paled and rushed into a seat facing away from them, pulling Blaine down next to him quickly.

"-Be normal for- Whoa, shit. Kurt? What's wrong!" He searched Kurt's face quickly and nick and Jeff quickly shut up to observe him too. Kurt didn't say anything and motioned with his head to the group behind them. "Wha- Oh… Do you want to leave? We can leave."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but Jeff spoke before he could.

"Is that the New Directions? From Sectionals? Our competition?"

Blaine nodded and the two boys across the table grinned evilly. They didn't know that Kurt used to be part of that group, obviously. Nobody had ever mentioned it because Blaine had refused to tell them what group Quinn was in either.

Nick and Jeff jumped up, ignored Blaine's protests and strolled to their table, grinning and pulling up chairs.

"Who are you!" A petite brunette asked accusingly.

"I'm Jeff, and this Nick. We were bored so we decided to come over here. Nice to meet you!" He grinned cheesily and held out his hand for the girl. She just scowled back.

"Hold up! You two look familiar…" A blonde girl said, eyeing them. Nick eyed her back, feeling like he knew her from somewhere that wasn't a show choir competition.

"I could the same about you…"

"Nick! Shush! Anyway… I'm not very good with 'normal' social conversations, so welcome to my world. I recently figured out I was Bi, and Nicky recently figured out he's gay-"

"Oh so you can tell complete strangers but not our friends!"

"I told Bl-"

"Shut up." Nick scowled.

"How recent is recent?" The brunette asked, leaning forwards in her seat.

"Yesterday." Her jaw drops before she giggles.

"That's adorable. I have two gay dads and-"

"Berry! Since when then did this become about you!" A Latina girl said.

"We have these two gay friends, right, and they're not together or anything because this one person, something bad happened to him that I'm not mentioning because Nick doesn't know and it's not something you walk around telling people about, but anyway. Everyone really wants them to be together and the other night, Nick was in their room and one of them was moaning the others name out in his sleep while they were in the same bed and-"

"That's enough of story time, Jeff." Jeff scowled and crossed his arms.

"I know them…" A different blonde said. Nick and Jeff looked over at her confused, but everyone else seemed to be ignoring her, so they shrugged.

"Man-hands, what were you saying before these losers came over?" The first blonde said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I was saying that we should all drive over to Dalton to try to speak to Kurt. Maybe sing for him. Clearly me and Finn on vocals and everyone else on backup-"

"Hold up! Dalton?" Nick asked, eyebrows furrowing.

Jeff caught his eyes and they quickly figured everything out.

"That's where I know you from!" Nick said, turning to the blonde. "You're Blaine's ex-girlfriend!"

"Damn. How'd he get you? Plus he's gay! How the fuck does that work?" Jeff scowls.

"You know Blaine? So you know Kurt, too? You're from Dalton? OH MY GOD SPIES!"

"Shut up, Rachel!"

"Oh god you cheated on him too! You're a fucking bitch!"

"HEY! Don't you dare say mean things about Q-"

"They have a point!" A blonde boy with quite a large mouth said.

"Oh just because you couldn't have her to yourself, Trouty Mouth!"

"What are two doing in Lima?"

"SPIES!"

"Do you LIKE cheating on people?"

"I got her drunk that time Finn! She didn't really know-"

"She was sober this time though!"

From the next table Kurt was so far down his seat that you could only see his head, and Blaine's head was in his hands. They all continued to bicker loudly and Blaine's temper was already thin, so he eventually stood to grab Nick and Jeff.

"Blaine don't-"

"I think you two have caused enough mayhem." Blaine growled out, grabbing the two by their collars and dragging them out of seats, ignoring their complaints.

"Blaine?" He ignored Quinn, his eyes only narrowing in recognition. He nodded to Mercedes and Finn before pulling Jeff and Nick out of the restaurant. Leaving Kurt inside…

"What I don't get," Finn was speaking. "was why Blaine was here, and Kurt wasn't…"

Kurt bit his lip, trying to figure out how to leave without them find-

"Kurt?" He jumped at Mercedes voice. They'd seen him.

He jumped up, trying to get out but ran straight into Finn.

"Move!" He begged, trying to push his brother out of the way.

"Kurt, you're going to have to face them sooner or later-"

"Not today Finn. Move, _please_!" He pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. Finn was about to argue when he felt a hand on his arm, and looked down to see Blaine, silently asking with eyes. He sighed and moved, letting Blaine take Kurt's hand and lead him from Breadstix.

"Finn? Why did you let him go! We could've spoke to him!"

"Rachel, I know my brother, okay? He doesn't want to talk. Just… It's best to leave him be."

She scowled but said no more, and leant back in her seat. They were silent for the rest of their lunch. Except for when Santana asked a question.

"That Jeff guy was slightly crazy, but if you think back to what he said, he told us that Blaine had a boner and was dreaming of Kurt. And from what Quinn told us, they share a bed. Talk about awkward, huh?"

* * *

><p>Blaine had drove half way back to Dalton before he pulled over, and turned in his sit to scowl at Nick and Jeff, who'd been silent the whole time, while Kurt was curled in the front seat, sleeping, with Blaine's jacket on top of him to keep him warm.<p>

"You two are idiots." Blaine spat, glaring at them.

"Blaine we're sorry! We didn't know you or Kurt knew them or that any of that would happen. They're crazy and we're sorry and so sorry and-"

"Shut up. As much as freaks me out how you managed to say that at the same time, it's not me you should be apologizing to. It's Kurt. Now next time, listen to me when I tell you to stop."

They nod and Blaine sighs and looks over to Kurt.

Kurt was sleeping silently, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. He looked positively adorable. He leans over and brushes a strand of hair out of his face, much like he did two nights ago. He muttered something neither Nick nor Jeff could make out before putting the car back into drive and driving back the rest of the way.

**.**

**I don't actually like this chapter. It's more of a filler. Do you guys want what Rachel said? I don't have to do it, if not, I'm skipping and going to regionals. Okay? I need a time jump. LIKE NOW. MmMkay?**

**Haha thanks so much for reviews guys! They means so much to me!**

**Less Than three! xx**


	27. Chapter 27

"Blaine I'm nervous." Kurt said as they sat in audience during some stupid religious groups' performance.

"Don't be." Came the reply, along with Blaine's hand on his knee. "I have a feeling we're going to win, I mean…. Who could beat The Beatles?"

"Original songs, for one."

"What?"

Kurt paled. "Nothing! I-I mean I'm nervous because this the first time I've performed in front crowds or… my friends since before…"

"Hey, shh, I understand." He squeezed Kurt's knee. "And… do you know New Direction's set list?" he asked, curious.

"NO!" Kurt got a few glares after shouting, so he lowered his voice dramatically. "No! I'm just… I heard Finn on the phone to someone last weekend and he was talking about Original Songs…"

Blaine frowns, quickly thinking. "I know this going to sound weird. But I don't want to beat them to get to Nationals. I want to beat them… because I know you want to go to New York."

Kurt bit his lip, looking down and blushing.

"I know you probably don't want you friends to lose, but I want you to go to New York. And I'm going to do anything I can to get you there."

Kurt was speechless. No one had ever cared about him this much before (excluding his parents). It made him feel… special. He smiled and wiped away the threatening tears before leaning over and placing a quick kiss onto Blaine's cheek.

"Stop being so perfect." He whispered into his ear, Blaine just shook his head.

* * *

><p>The Warblers were now arguing about New Directions' original songs and that they were going to lose. Kurt and Blaine were silent, just listening to council trying to quickly rearrange their performance.<p>

"Guys!" Blaine shouted, standing up. "Listen! We are _not_ changing out set list! We can still win! If we change our numbers now, we're definitely going to lose. Now-"

"Warblers. Two minutes!"

Blaine sighed. "Let's get out there, and sing. We're not changing a thing, okay?"

There were grumbled replies before they all went onto the stage, getting into their almost perfect formation. Blaine caught Kurt's eyes and nodded in reassurance.

Kurt smiled. Blaine's vocals were amazing. He was sure they could still win…

The curtains slowly opened, and the vocals started, Blaine the only one remaining silent until his cue.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

Blaine was out in the front stage now, and Kurt slowly walked up beside him, sharing his spotlight as the sung together.

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

They stayed silent for the 'nah's. Letting the group sing solo.

_Hey Jude, don't let me down_

_You have found her, now go and get her_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

Kurt fell back into step with the rest of the Warblers, showing Blaine that he was too nervous. They'd decided a week ago to sing together, but if Kurt felt nervous, just to fall back into step with the group.

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with_

_And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do_

_The movement you need is on your shoulder_

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her under your skin_

_Then you'll begin to make it_

_Better better better better better better, oh_

Blaine grinned out to the audience as Wes, David, Nick and Jeff came up to sing the Nah's with him. Everybody was getting out of their seats to sing along. Blaine turned his head and motioned for Kurt to come up. He bit his lip at first, but came forward and stood between Blaine and David.

Blaine smiled and threw an arm around his shoulder, the others all copying, ending up with their arms around each other's shoulders, and singing with the audience.

By the end, they were all running on adrenaline as they got back into formation and the audience sat down, their vocals on the next song slowly picking up. In the dark, Blaine found Kurt's hand and squeezed it before dropping it before he sang.

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

Blaine winked at Kurt, making him smile and blush slightly. This made Blaine throw himself into the rest of the performance, because in his mind. This was for Kurt. Not the audience, not the judges, _not for his friends. For Kurt._

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

He let the Warblers sing the repetitive bit. He didn't want the entire spotlight. He mainly wanted to share it with Kurt. But because he was too nervous, why not the whole group?

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_It's all right_

When they finished, the audience was standing up and cheering. The New Directions included. They even seemed to be the loudest. Blaine grinned and followed his group of stage, finding Kurt and holding onto his hand.

"See?" he whispered into his ear as they walked. "You were great. Nothing to be nervous about." Kurt simply blushed and shook his head.

"Tell me that if we win." He replied. Blaine grinned.

"Will do." Kurt chuckled and pushed him with his free hand. They continued to joke and walk back to their green room, lagging behind everyone else.

"Kurt?" Kurt froze, as did Blaine. He quickly breathed in slowly, expecting everyone to be there, but turned around to only find the one person. He let out a sigh of relief, but didn't relax completely. She smiled a little.

"You were really good. You too, Blaine." Blaine smiled a little a nodded in reply, waiting for Kurt.

Kurt remained silent, just staring at her. And then he let go of Blaine's and hand, and walked past the remaining space, and threw his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Thank you 'Cedes." He murmured. "You were great too. Original songs, huh?"

"Yeah. You should hear the one I wrote. Mr Schue wouldn't let me sing it for regionals though…"

"I… I'm sure it was perfect." He whispered.

Blaine watched the two, before slowly stepping away, giving them some privacy.

"I miss you, Kurt."

"I miss you too." He hugged Mercedes tighter, afraid to let go.

They were silent, just hugging, for god knows how long. And then Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt? We all need to go on stage now…" He tuned and nodded at Blaine, before grabbing onto Mercedes' hand and walking with her to the stage.

New Directions all shot him sad smiles, but he ignored them. He kissed Mercedes on the cheek before pulling his hand away and joining his own group.

Blaine gave him a smile as he stood beside him, and grabbed his hand when he saw it shaking nervously and whispered 'It's going to be okay' into to his ear.

He didn't know what to think at that point. He'd always wanted to go to New York. But New Directions was where his dreams had started and he wanted them to win too. But the Warblers felt like his family now. More so than New Directions had.

He was thinking so much he didn't hear the results. And Blaine was whispering his ear.

"You're going to New York."

Wait… what?

He looked over at ND… they were celebrating too… But…

"It was a tie._ Again_…"

**.**

**I was in a good mood while writing this. And then my brother decided to be a twat and ruin my mind set so it ended shit. I hate my family so much.**

**Anyway. I would've got this finished last night had I not gone insane and lost my inspiration after my brace broke. **

**So today I put 'Shiny Teeth And Me' on repeat and wrote this. And then… it kind of came out shit. **

**Ergh. I hate my writing right now. It all seems so rushed to me and I hate it. **

**Don't know when I'll next update because I just can't write right now. Everything I'm writing is bothering me. Ergh. **

**There was a reason why I made them Tie again though. And I changed the order in which they perform because I wanted to. **

**Whatever.**

**Less than three xx**


	28. Chapter 28

Kurt was confused. He didn't think groups could tie at regionals. So why had that happened? Why were the Warblers going to Nationals? He admits himself that New Directions were far better than them… but Blaine's voice was just so captivating that maybe… maybe it was possible.

He looked at Blaine shocked. The other boy had a huge smile on his face… so it must be…

He couldn't believe it. He was _actually_ going to New Yor-

His thoughts were interrupted by someone running onto the stage and literally jumping onto Blaine. Kurt yelped and jumped backwards as Blaine and the girl toppled over in a flurry of black curls.

"OHMYGODYOU'REGOINGTONATIONALSBLAINERS!"

"L-Layla!" He asked, blinking furiously in disbelief.

The girl in question jumped up and pushed her hair from her eyes as Blaine got up and dusted himself off, his cheeks growing red as he realized where he was. The rest of the Warblers, besides Kurt, were laughing, while everyone else stared at them in shock.

"What're you doing here!" He hissed, grabbing her wrist as she went to wave at the audience.

"I'm here to watch my baby brother perform! Duh!" She grinned.

Everyone else had gone back to their celebrating or such, leaving the two to talk sort of privately, the only one listening in was Kurt.

"But _why?_ Why didn't you even tell me you were in Ohio?"

"Surprises! Now… I seem to remember New Directions being the group your… Ex-girlfriend is in? Am I right? If so, tell me who she is right now." Blaine's eyes widen and he holds her wrist with two hands, hoping to hold her still. Kurt laughs at Blaine's reluctance to make a scene, and decides to immediately get onto Layla's good side by telling her, even though they haven't even introduced themselves yet.

"The blonde next to the really tall guy."

"Thank you-" She turns to look at him and her jaw drops a little. "Kurt…?" Kurt nods and she smiles and gives him a quick, awkward hug. "It's nice to meet you. If you didn't guess, I'm sort of a hugger. And by the way, you're really good looking." She winks and laughs at his blush.

As she walks over to New Directions fiercely Blaine shuffles a little closer to Kurt. "Sorry… She's a little…"

"Feirce? To the point?" Blaine tilts his head as a sign of agreement. "Calm down. I like her." Blaine seemed to genuinely smile at this and then looked over to see Layla already standing in front of Quinn.

They watched as she asked some sort of question, and Quinn nodded, a confused look on her face. And then Layla said something else and Quinn's face grew defensive as she continued. Quinn then said something, her expression becoming offensive instead, and Layla's jaw dropped and she suddenly slapped Quinn around the face.

Kurt's jaw dropped as well as Blaine's, and they continued to watch as Santana nearly leaped forwards to protect Quinn, but were held back by Puck and Mike. Blaine must've had a brain lapse, because he was admittedly slowly to rush over and pull his sister back, Kurt following closely behind, not making eye contact with any of them.

"-re a whore! You fucking-" Blaine smartly put his hand over Layla's mouth, but she bit him.

"Layla!"

She ignores him and continues to shout at Quinn. Trent came over and pulled Layla away completely, the girl struggling and shouting. The second she was off stage, Blaine turned back to Quinn.

"I'm sorry. Even though you don't deserve it, but I'll be sure to keep her on a shorter leash next time." Quinn just scowls.

"Who's that? Your new beard, Anderson!" Santana shouts.

"It's my sister, actually." He glares at Santana, not even knowing her name but having a slight dislike for her. "Unlike you I don't need a beard because I'm proud of who I am!" For some reason, this shuts her up, and she pulled away from the guys and stormed of the stage.

"I don't need your apology, Blaine-"

"At least I'm nice enough to give one. You did something much worse and I never heard a sorry."

She scowls, and eventually just walks away from them and off stage. Blaine sighs and frowns at her retreating form. And then Wes is beside him and Kurt. He smiles at Kurt quickly before turning to New Directions, or what's left of them.

"This might be a bit awkward after what just happened… but we were kind of hoping if you'd like to celebrate with us? We were going to go to Breadstix? But I'm warning you now, Layla's going to be there, with her friend. I can't remember his name, it was something like Jesse? Anyway, it's not like we're spying because none of us are really going to talk about Nationals tonight, right? Dinner's on us?"

"I don't care about you guys, but I'm coming!" Mercedes said, winking at Kurt. He smiled faintly in return.

There were a few more affirmatives before they agreed as a group. And a few more words were said until they were all ushered off stage. Blaine took Kurt and went to find Layla. He found her with Trent and some other guy in a green room. He and Kurt sat down, Kurt not looking up once.

"Layla! Why did you slap her?"

"She offended you!"

"Ex-girlfriends tend to do that! Especially when their boyfriend turns out gay!"

Layla scowls and crosses her arms. Then her friend speaks.

"It was pretty funny from where I was standing."

Kurt's head snaps up, recognizing that voice and seeing Jesse St James sitting beside Layla. Jesse grins when he sees him properly too.

"Oh look, the pasty face ghost boy switched to a better group. I knew you looked familiar. Was it Rachel's loud mouth that got you to switch?"

Kurt shrunk into himself, while Layla and Blaine looked at the two confusedly.

"Okay, first, don't you dare speak to Kurt like that again. Second, you two know each other?"

"I used to be in Vocal Adrenaline, before I left to spy on New Directions and dated Berry. And I can talk to him however I like."

Blaine scowls and Kurt grabs him arm before he says anything.

"Ohh, he's got himself some arm candy! And he's whipped too!"

"Shut it, St James. I didn't bring you here to pick on my brother or his friend. And I will personally punch you if you talk to either of them like that. You have no idea what Kurt's been through. And I brought you here so you could get back with that Rachel girl!"

"So? If she's still with Hudson, I will knock that tree down."

"Rachel's not dating Finn anymore… I heard him on the phone the other weekend about how Rachel is trying so hard to get him back…" Jesse smiled to himself.

"What _did _you transfer for anyway?"

The room went silent and Trent excused himself to leave, and went to find the rest of the warblers. Kurt looked down and reached for Blaine's hand. Blaine let him hold it, squeezing back.

"Look, Jesse," Layla spoke, shifting slightly. "It's not really… something to talk about. Can we just… forget about this and go get dinner? I'm starving!"

* * *

><p>They all had to spilt up on tables, and Kurt ended up in between Blaine and Layla. Jesse was on her other side, and on the opposite side of the table were Mercedes, Jeff, Lauren, Sam and Artie had pulled up his chair at the end of the table.<p>

Everyone had mixed themselves up so they could talk with new people, mainly against their own free will. But they had stayed adamant that Blaine stay with Kurt, and Layla with Blaine, and apparently a lot of them didn't want to talk to Jesse so he had to stay with Layla.

The conversation on their table was slow, Kurt only saying a few things when a direct question was shot his way. Lauren, Sam and Artie didn't really know what to say to him. Blaine kept their hands intertwined underneath the table.

"So… Kurt… Blaine tells me you like fashion?"

Kurt looks at Layla and nods shyly. He's liked her so far, but he felt claustrophobic in this room with everyone there, and he didn't like it. The only thing that kept him from running was Blaine's grip on his hand.

"Those blazers are a pain, aren't they? I bet you have wonderful clothes."

"Yeah… The blazers work for some people…"

"Like Blaine?" She smirked knowingly as Kurt blushed. Blaine was in a conversation with the rest of their table, excluding Jesse, and wasn't listening.

"So… Nationals. In New York. You excited?" Kurt grinned, finding that talking to Layla came so easily to him.

"Yeah. I've always wanted to go to New York. It's my dream. I can't wait!"

They continued to talk, and somehow Layla had switched to French, Kurt copying automatically without even realizing.

"_So, have you ever been to Paris?" _

"_No, but I'd love to. My mom always talked about how wonderful it is."_

"_It's beautiful. You should definitely go sometime. The Eiffel Tower is amazing, and stunning at night."_

Kurt was about to reply when Blaine finally realized that they had been speaking fluent French and the whole table were staring at the two confused. He interrupted, speaking French to Kurt too.

"_You speak French?" _

"_Yes- _oh my god, I've been speaking French this whole time haven't I?"

Blaine laughed. "Oui." Kurt blushed and sunk in his seat, making Blaine squeeze his hand.

"How did I not even realize?"

Layla giggled beside him.

"You must have been able to speak it fluently for a long time if you didn't even notice me switch! It must come naturally…. When did you learn?"

Kurt blinked. Layla seemed so interested in him. It was flattering as much as it was worrying.

"Urm… my mom lived in Paris for a few years before she met my dad. I learnt it when I learnt English…"

He smiled to himself, remembering that his dad had never picked up on any of the French whatsoever. Kurt liked to confuse him by switching and watching his baffled face.

"That's great! Now we can say whatever we want and no one will understand us!"

"That's if you don't swap to Italian! Not everyone can speak three languages, shorty."

Blaine simply stuck out his tongue childishly. She had always found Italian extremely hard and had eventually just given up on it all together.

"You speak Italian, too!"

Blaine nodded, winking at Kurt as he blushed again.

They all quickly got back into a conversation again, laughing and joking around, making Kurt go back to being quiet.

When it was time to leave, Blaine kept a tight grip on Kurt, making sure anyone from New Directions didn't whisk him away sneakily. But he let go so he could hug Mercedes, but then he was holding on again. This surprisingly didn't bother Kurt, because Blaine felt like his rock.

Layla and Jesse hitched a ride with them, so Blaine would have to drive them back home before heading to Dalton.

Blaine sat thinking, watching the road as his mind went at one hundred miles an hour. After a prolonged silence, he finally spoke.

"…Layla?"

Layla frowned, sensing nervousness in Blaine's voice. She leaned forwards from behind him.

"Yeah?"

"… I… I want to tell them. Mom and dad…"

"Tell them what?" She cocked her head slightly, confused. She realized that Kurt understood what he was talking about and placed a comforting hand on his knee.

"…That… that I'm gay."

.

**Yaaay, cliffhanger. Well, not really, it's clear what's happening next, right?**

**I have no idea why I brought Jesse into this, but I do know I'm terrible at writing him since I've never wrote him before. But I am going to use him in the next chapter! **

**I am also sorry for the wait. And also on F17 and FFAH, I have no inspiration and I've been busy and shit. I'm just… not in the mood to write. **

**Ooooooooooooh AND THIS IMPORTANT: My friend knows the name of the fic know, so I had to change it. I changed it back momentarily so you guys know what it is. I also changed my username. But anyway. I need a new name for this. Care to send me some ideas, guys? It mean a lot to me!**

**I love you guys!**

**Less Than Three! Xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**For reason mentioned in the last chapter, the name of this fic has been changed. It'll no Longer be called Tormented. But the lovely, amazing **DemitriMP **gave me a list of wonderful choices. So, from so forth, it shall now be called **After The Storm**.**

* * *

><p>Blaine's hands were sweaty. He was nervous. So nervous. Kurt wanted to take his hand, to support him, but he knew he shouldn't. Not with what was about to happen. He caught eyes quickly with Layla and motioned to Blaine's hands. She nodded and immediately fell into step beside him, taking it.<p>

"It's going to be fine, Blainers."

He nodded, but bit his lip. Behind him, Jesse sighed and rolled his eyes, earning himself a bitch glare from Kurt.

Layla slowly pushed open the front door to the Anderson house. She lead everyone through it, stopping beside a door and poking her head through.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Layla! What're you doing here?" A woman's voice sounded through the door. Layla then opened it fully, showing Blaine, Kurt and Jesse. "… Who are these?"

Kurt realized this was Blaine's mother, and she was staring at him more than Jesse. Her gaze seemed scrutinizing. He bit his lip, growing nervous and tried to hide behind Blaine a little.

"I came to Ohio with Jesse to see Blaine perform at his Regionals competition."

"That was today?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, knowing they wouldn't have come had they known or not. She probably didn't even know The Warblers had gotten to Regionals.

"Yeah… I had solos. Again. But... Kurt sang with me..."

Kurt shifted even more behind Blaine, looking at his feet.

There were a few more awkward seconds where they just stood silently, before Layla pulled them all through and sat them down. Kurt sat in between Blaine and Layla. Jesse was on one of the armchairs, Blaine's dad on the other, who had so far not said a word. Blaine's mom, who, now Kurt could see her properly, had a small bump, clearly pregnant.

Layla's eyes trained onto the bump, glaring slightly as she talked.

"So… how far along are you... exactly?"

Her mom beamed and dropped her hands to her stomach. "Five months."

"_FIVE_!" Layla said, shocked. Her mother just batted a hand, not really bothered.

"You need to get used to it. He or she is going to be out in four months." She smiled to herself. "Now, what're all doing here then? Surely Blaine and his friend should be heading back to Dalton?"

"His name is Kurt. You know it. You could at least address him by his name." Blaine said bitterly, clearly changing subject. He was terrified to tell them, but he knew he had too, but it didn't hurt to delay it.

His mother scowled for a second, her eyes scanning Kurt up and down. "…Is he the one you sneaked out to see during the Christmas holidays?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

She said nothing and just glared a little more at Kurt. Blaine's dad leaned forwards a little, intrigued by what was going on. Kurt could sense he was not a man of many words.

"And well… the reason why we came here instead of heading to Dalton was because… I-I wanted to tell you something… And that was… urm…" Blaine's hand was shaking, and Layla reached across Kurt to hold it, trying to comfort him, calm him. It was enough. Blaine looked at his lap, his eyes closed. Kurt frowned and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"It'll be okay, Blaine. You're going to be fine. You don't have to tell them, you know?"

Blaine breathed in slowly, shaking his head before looking up.

"I… We came here because… I wanted to tell you that… That I'm gay."

The room was deadly silent. Blaine sat, watching his parents faces go into shock, his hands shaking more. Layla and Kurt both bit their lips, while Jesse simply watched the scene play out emotionlessly.

Then, after a few minutes, Blaine's mother finally spoke.

"This… this is all his fault." Her voice was barely a whisper, but it seemed to echo through the silent room.

"Wh-what? Who?" Blaine stuttered out, unsure whether this was good or bad.

"Him. He's converted you. He's made you into some fucking creature. It's sick."

Blaine's jaw fell open, still a little confused, but his mind worked out that his mom was calling him these names. Her own son. Just because he liked guys instead of girls. But Layla caught onto the other part.

She stood up angrily, letting go of Blaine's hand.

"Don't you dare!" She shrieked. "Don't you fucking dare blame him for this! I've known Blaine was gay since he was _fourteen! _Even when he didn't know himself! I swear to god if you blame this on him I will not hesitate to punch you!"

The look on her mother's face was incredulous. She moved away from the chair. "How dare you talk to me like that! Your own brother has just told us that he is a sick minded thing that's destined to burn in hell! It's clearly that boys fault! He's converted my baby into a monster!"

"Don't you fucking dare say another word against either of them!" Kurt shrunk back into the seat a little, feeling a little scared of Layla himself, and she was sticking up _for him!_

"I would like a word with you in private, Layla!" The woman stalks off to the kitchen, as Layla shot a comforting glance at the two on the couch before stomping off after her.

Blaine was shaking in his seat, tears pouring down his face, Kurt simply sitting shocked beside him. Neither had noticed that Blaine's dad was still in the room until he stood to walk over, and Jesse stood in front of them protectively.

"Don't you dare hurt them or I'll-"

"Whoa, urm, Jesse? Right? It's okay. I just want to talk to them." Jesse scowls a little but allows him to pass, standing far too close as a warning. The older man ignored him and knelt in front of Blaine.

"Blaine… I'm going to be brutally honest when I say this, okay? I may not be completely comfortable with the fact that my possibly only son is gay." Blaine looked into his lap again, more tears falling, but Kurt sensed a 'but' coming into it. "It seems sort of surreal._ But _I'm willing to _try _and look past that. You're still my son. And I should love you no matter who you are. No matter who you love. Your mother is… I'll talk to her. But I can't guarantee anything. But I'm still going to be here for you."

Blaine looked up into his dads eyes, completely shocked and overwhelmed. And then he was slipping off the couch and falling into his father's arms, sobbing silently into his shoulder.

Jesse relaxed and sat beside Kurt, patting his knee a little. It felt weird to Kurt, but it was nice to know that at least Jesse cared somewhat.

They stayed like this for a while in the silence, not hearing a word from the other room. Until Layla was storming back through looking furious. Her face softened a little when she saw Blaine and their dad.

"We're going. Jesse is it okay if we stay with your parents instead? And Blaine can you take us? Well… I can drive, drop you off, and bring your car back to Dalton in the morning."

Not much was said in reply to this. It's just what happened. Blaine's dad was sure to whisper a few words to him before sending him to the car.

He was asleep within a few minutes, snoring lightly on Kurt's shoulder, his hand gripping the other boys. They had both needed the comfort. Blaine for obvious reasons, Kurt because he'd been absolutely terrified throughout the whole ordeal.

Upon arriving at Dalton, Jesse carried Blaine up to their dorm, placing him Kurt's bed like Kurt had told him to. Layla kissed Kurt on the forehead before they left.

Kurt sighed and sat down on the bed beside Blaine, running a hand through his hair, breaking the perfect mould. He looked down at the boy beside him and wondered how their roles had swapped. How he suddenly felt liked the one who had to do the comforting.

He wasn't complaining though. It was nice to feel like he could actually do something worthwhile. But it was bittersweet. The circumstances were terrible. But it was his turn to cuddle Blaine through the night. His turn to be comforter instead of the comfortee.

And this was the moment he realized he would do anything for this boy. This boy who had help him. Saved him.

This was the moment he realized that he'd never loved Blaine more.

**.**

**AkjgbdrhsnlkgmfA;FN;sn;Kkn;SDN;n;n**

**I wrote most of this tonight and I'm crazy tired what the fuck am I doing jsbgal. **

**Ugh. I have gone insane. Okay? Truly insane. **

**This was going to have more, but I wanted this part up RIGHT NOW. Why prolong the wait of this? **

**The last part wasn't planned though. :D**

**And wow I am bad at this. I just can't do the socializing stuff. Yet, I find it impossible to write without including speech. **

**I need food before I die and go even more crazy.**

**Haha. And thank you gys so much for reviews and faves and just for even reading this.!**

**Less Than Three. XXXXX**


	30. Chapter 30

Kurt woke up in the early morning, sunlight filtering through the curtains and he realized he was spooning Blaine. It felt different. Good different, though. He liked feeling like he was protecting Blaine. It made him feel stronger than he thought he was.

He looked at Blaine tiredly, lifting a hand to run it through his mess of curls. He'd never really seen it like this close up. Blaine would usually rush off to the bathroom to put a boatload of gel in it. It was nice, especially the way it seemed to cling to Kurt's fingers as his hand ran through it.

There was a quiet noise that came through Blaine's lips. A small, muffled groan. And then his eyes were blinking awake, squinting at the brightness and yawning, before looking around the room with a confused look upon his features.

He eyes stop on Kurt, and when he speaks, his voice is small, quiet. "…Did last night really happen?"

Kurt bites his lip and stares into Blaine's wide, sad, hopeful eyes, watching as they silently plead he's wrong. That last night was a dream. That his mother accepted him for who he is.

He nodded his head slowly, and continued to watch as Blaine fell apart all over again in his arms. It started with the stray tear, which was followed by another and another. His bottom lip started trembling until a broken, heart shattering sob left his lips.

Kurt wrapped him up into his arms, murmuring comforting words and kissing his messy curls. But he honestly didn't have a clue what to do other than hug him and hope.

* * *

><p>It had taken Blaine a while to calm down, and that was after Kurt had ran to get him coffee, in his pyjamas and his hair messy, which means he must really like Blaine to do that looking like he did. And now Blaine sat, his legs folded, on his bed, holding the cup of coffee in his hands.<p>

Kurt sat opposite him, his own legs folded. He just waited for Blaine. Waited for him to speak.

"… I… I honestly don't even know what I expected when I told her…"

Kurt frowned at him.

"I just… I don't understand how someone could say those things about their kids…"

Kurt remained silent, waiting for him to say more. Just being there to listen. Like Blaine had been for him.

"Why? Why would someone do that? And then my dad… all of it seems so weird. Isn't it usually the other way around? It's… I just… I can't believe it. I always knew she preferred Layla over me, but I didn't think she'd ever think those things about me. I just… Is Layla still in Ohio?"

"… I think so…"

"…Can you call her for me? As much as I trust you with everything, she's my sister. I need to talk to her."

Kurt nods and picks up Blaine's phone from where it lay on his bedside table. He clicked on Layla's number and pressed call, before pressing the device to his ear.

"Blaine?" She answered after just one ring, clearly having been waiting beside her phone.

"No.. it's Kurt. But could you come to Dalton? Blaine's still really upset. He's asking for you."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." She replies, hanging up immediately.

Kurt sighs and puts Blaine's phone back on the table, and also shifts a little closer to Blaine in the process, so he's sitting beside him instead of in front of him.

"She'll be here soon, Blaine." Blaine nods and leans into him, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt sighs and kisses his head again, and they wait in complete silence for Layla.

When she arrives, the door is opened softly with a soft, 'Hey Blainers.', before she comes over and envelopes him into a hug. Kurt leaves to give them some alone time. Layla mouths a thank you to him as he leaves, and he nods in reply.

He closes the door and slides down it, so he's sitting on the floor. He sighs and looks straight ahead, which is when he realizes that Jesse is leaning against the wall opposite. They stared at each other for a minute silently.

"…Why did you get up to protect me and Blaine yesterday? I don't understand why you did it…"

Jesse looks at him and bites his lip, thinking. He sighs and sits down on the floor two, leaning against the wall. He then slowly ran a hand through his hair oddly, nervous.

"I don't know."

Kurt frowned; pushing his own hair from his face, annoyed that anyone could walk passed and see it like this.

"There has to be some reason, otherwise you wouldn't have done it."

"…I guess… that I felt protective? I don't know. Layla has felt like my sister since we met a year ago. And… in a way, it made me feel like Blaine is my brother. It's stupid…" He looked at the floor, twiddling his hands together.

"…There's more to it, Jesse, and you know it." Kurt leaned forwards a little unconsciously, intrigued.

"…Last year. When I was at McKinley… I know we never talked much, and you and Rachel were pretty much at each other's throats then… But I watched, every day, as you got bullied. And New Direction's barely did anything about it. And it clearly got a lot worse, for you to come here. Because I remember thinking you were so brave. Everything just use to roll off your back and you'd be back to your bitchy self in no time. But you're different now. Even though I haven't even been back for twenty-four hours, I can tell that something really bad happened and it's affected you in every way. Last night… I got afraid. Afraid that he'd hurt you. And Blaine. And… I couldn't let it happen. Something kept telling me that… that I had to stop him, so you wouldn't hurt any more than you already have."

Kurt stared at him, his jaw open a little in shock, and his eyes tearing up. And then he shuffled forwards on the floor and flung his arms around Jesse, hugging him tightly. Jesse was shocked at first, but he slowly hugged Kurt back.

The door to the dorm room opened quietly, and Layla looked down at them, confused.

"Well, this wasn't what I was expecting… did I miss an emotional speech?"

Startled, Kurt pulled away from Jesse quickly and stood, stumbling a little. Jesse smirked a little and stood up slower, steadier.

"Pretty much, L." Jesse said, throwing a sympathetic look at Kurt, who disregarded it.

"Is he okay?" He asked hopefully. Layla smiled a little.

"That coffee was a good idea, Kurt. He should be fine. A little over emotional and quiet, but he'll be back to his usual self in no time. Just… don't bring up mom." Kurt nodded, taking in every bit of information like it held the secret to life. "And Kurt… Thank you. He couldn't get through this without you."

Kurt gaped at her. "B-but he helped me… I.. I would've never even be h-here without him…"

Layla smiles, shrugging. "You help each other." She engulfs Kurt into a hug, rubbing his back lightly. "Now, me and Jesse have to go. You and Blaine are meeting us at the Lima Bean for a small lunch and a coffee before we leave tonight. And we'll come to New York to watch Nationals too."

Kurt smiled and nodded as he pulled away. He really did like Layla.

He said a quick good bye to both them and went back into the dorm, shutting the behind him. He sighed as he went over and sat on the bed beside Blaine.

"Hey." He whispered, watching him as he looked up, a small smile playing across his lips.

"…Hi. Can we… not talk about last night?"

"Sure. We can talk about whatever you want before we start getting ready for lunch." Blaine smiled properly then, and reached out for Kurt's hand, which the other boy took, smiling a little.

"…New York." Kurt cocked his head.

"What about it?"

"We're going to New York."

"We are." Kurt confirmed, still confused as to where this was going.

"I've been before… so what I wanted to ask you, was what do you want to see when we get there? The Warblers are so organized that we'll be perfect by the time it comes anyway. So we'll have the whole week to spend sightseeing before the competition."

Kurt laughed a little. "Well, The Statue of Liberty, The Empire State building, Times Square, Central Park, The Gershwin Theatre-" Kurt laughs as he saw Blaine's baffled face. "Is that too much for you, Anderson?"

Blaine smirked. "Not at all Hummel. Please do continue."

Kurt laughed again and squeezed Blaine's hand before leaning in and pecking his lips chastely before sitting back and telling Blaine more places he wants to see in New York, right down to the last detail.

**.**

**Firstly, I'm time jumping next chapter. If I write the lunch scene it'll end up being a shitty filler, sooooo, New York, next chapter. Because I'm awkward.**

**And secondly, see how comfortable Kurt was at the end. I didn't even make a big deal about that kiss…;)**

**Thirdly, I'm a bitch at 11pm.**

**Fourthly, I feel like murdering someone every second now my sister is back from University. She is a life ruiner. In the bad way. **

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh, I'm not writing anymore because I'll start ranting and being bitchy. I also wanted to say I have a week off, so for those who read F17 or FFAH, yay for you! Plus, I'm working on something else, but I'm not uploading a single chapter until one of these three are finished, because my readers will start expecting me to write and siiiigh, you know the deal. But I like this idea and I've already sent the first chapter to my friend who reads my fics (Ines I looooove you), and she loves the idea and, I quote, she said 'It's going to be epic'.**

**Less Than Three XXX**


	31. Chapter 31

"What're you doing?" Kurt asked, trying to pull Blaine's hands away from his eyes.

"Shush, you." Blaine smirked, laughing. He'd politely asked Wes and David, both who were eager to help, to just take their bags and suitcases out of the airport for them, even though they were walking straight behind, and Jeff had a camera and was walking slightly in front.

Kurt sighed and let Blaine guide him through J.F.K without another protest. When they got out of the airport doors, Blaine let go and Jeff turned round to snap a picture of Kurt. Kurt frowned and looked Blaine, confused.

"This is only the outside of J.F.K, Blaine. We're not even in New York yet."

Blaine's cheeky grin turned into a pout. "Buzz kill. We're still in the state."

"You're a dork, Blaine." He said, getting his suitcase from Wes. Blaine grinned again, taking his own from David.

"Is there a problem with that?" He asked, as he followed the council to the cars that where to take them to their hotel in New York, Kurt at his side.

"Of course not."

Blaine's grin grew and he took the camera back off Jeff as he and Kurt got in a car. He was sure to get pictures of Kurt's face as they entered the city, but he nearly forgot because of how fascinated and excited Kurt had looked. Blaine was grinning like crazy, just staring at Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Bowling?" Kurt pulled a face as the entered the building.<p>

"Hey. I know I said I'll take you sightseeing, but this is for fun. To celebrate being in New York. Plus the Warblers wanted to do something together before we all did separate things. And then Layla's coming too, because she's already in New York."

Kurt sighs as the Warblers rush passes them to the counter, all of them talking loudly and animatedly.

"Okay. Maybe it'll be fun." Blaine grins and kisses his cheek before grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the warblers.

They paid quickly and rushed to get shoes on, which Kurt took ages to even look at the things, and then practically skipped (with the exception of Kurt and Blaine… sort of. Blaine was skipping a little, trying to get Kurt to join in) over to a lane.

Jeff and Nick jumped into one of the seats, yelling at everyone to be quiet for a minute.

"Okay, okay, listen up. By Warbler tradition, we go by theming our bowling names! We were going over ideas on the way over here, and we decided our theme is, drumroll please!"

One of the guys did a drumroll with his hands on the table.

"Superheroes!"

There were cheers and they guys started putting in who they were one by one. Ranging from Batman to Superman to The Hulk. Blaine went before Kurt, typing in Ironman. Kurt laughed when he saw it and moved Blaine out of the way to type in his own. He tried to type in his own name but Blaine back spaced it, telling him he had to. Kurt sighed and typed in Captain America.

"We're both Avengers. I like it." Kurt just shakes his head and slaps his arm playfully.

"I'm Catwoman! Someone type it in for me!" They all turned to see Layla grinning at them all. Blaine ran over and threw himself into her arms, hugging her tightly. She kissed his cheek and whispered something into his ear. He smiled back. And then they started walking back over.

"So has dad contacted you today?"

"He texted me. He said he'll call me tonight as well. He wants to try and make it to New York to watch Nationals." Layla smiles at him.

"That's great, Blaine."

Blaine just nodded. He was glad his dad was trying for him, but sometimes it wasn't enough to replace the memory of his mom calling him all those names. He shook his head, trying to focus on here and now. He smiled at Kurt.

It didn't take long for them to start playing; singing along loudly whenever a song they knew came on.

When it got to Blaine's first go, everyone went quiet. Blaine looked to see what was wrong and noticed New Directions were a few lanes away from them. A few of them looked over at them, but none of them came over.

It didn't take too long for them to refocus on their own game when Kurt went after Blaine and got a strike, even after claiming he'd never played before.

On the third round when Kurt got a Turkey and everyone was complaining that he was cheating somehow, Layla grabbed Thad and pulled him to go get refreshments. They came back with trays filled with nachos and cheese and cokes for all them.

A few rounds later and _Barbra Streisand _came on, and everyone was singing to it loudly, their whole game stopping.

Blaine was singing and dancing, making Kurt giggle uncontrollably…

And then all the lights turned off and the song stopped as _Happy Birthday_ started playing through the speakers. Kurt looked around to see who it was, oblivious to Blaine's pale face.

And then Kurt saw Layla holding a huge chocolate cake with candles on it as the Warblers started singing loudly. Kurt's eyes grew wide and he looked back to Blaine, too shocked to sing along. He watched as Blaine uncomfortably blew out the candles. Layla grinned and kissed his cheek and whispered another_ Happy Birthday_ to him before going to cut the cake.

When the lights came back, Blaine bit his lip as he turned to Kurt.

"I was going to tell you-"

"Why didn't you? It's your _birthday_!" Kurt was slightly offended, looking at Blaine sadly.

"I honestly don't even know why I didn't tell you… but I was going to. And I didn't want you to buy me anything because I prefer just spending time with you and that makes me happy as it is. I don't need anything else right now. It's nice just being with you."

Kurt looked at him and sighed, smiling a little. Then just shakes his head.

"Happy Birthday, Blaine." He stands and kisses him on the lips.

This kiss was different than the others. It was longer, a proper kiss. Not just chaste and sweet. When Kurt pulled away, he winked at Blaine. "That's just a taste of what is to come, Anderson. Now it's your turn, go play."

Blaine blinked, turning and stumbling slightly, still shocked. He blushed, filled with a new kind of energy as he ran with the ball.

It was the first strike he got.

* * *

><p>"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"<p>

Everyone quietened in their complaining about Kurt winning with Blaine second, and turned to see Jeff and Nick standing on the bench again.

"We have an announcement!"

"Oh my god, they're coming out!" Layla said, laughing. Blaine and Kurt side glanced at each other, deciding not to say anything.

"… Fuck you, Layla." Jeff said. Nick placed a hand on his arm, whispering something to him before looking back at everyone.

"I'm gay." He said bluntly. Layla starts choking on her own spit, spluttering.

"And I'm Bisexual."

"The only people who knew were Kurt and Blaine. And we owe them for keeping it a secret and for helping us figure it out."

"We also wanted to say that we're now together. Like_ together_ together." Jeff takes Nick's hand, smiling, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

The room was deadly silent for a minute, making them realize the whole of the bowling alley had heard them. Obviously, Layla had to be the one to break the silence.

"I FUCKING KNEW YOU TWO WERE GAY FOR EACH OTHER! ST. JAMES OWES ME FIFTY BUCKS!"

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled up at Blaine from the bed. He shot Kurt a smile in return before going back to talking to his dad over the phone.<p>

They'd been talking for a while now, and Blaine had started off looking worried, but he looked relaxed now, slightly happy.

After a few more minutes, Blaine hung up and collapsed onto the bed beside Kurt. He sighed and turned his head to face him.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." He smiles at Kurt. "He said he'll try and make it, but my mom is trying to stop him because she's eight months along now… she doesn't want to risk anything… But that's just her trying to stop him from coming. He said she's never been this protective during being pregnant…"

Kurt sighs and bites his lip, unsure what to say.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Kurt." He looks at him, smiling. "We'll go sight-seeing tomorrow. We'll see everything you want to see. And then Thursday we have a two hour practise before the Competition on Friday."

"I still can't believe how we went from The Beatles to Rihanna." Blaine gasps mockingly.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed how top 40 I am! You got to choose last time and because it was a good idea, they let you have it. This was all me."

"You could've at least chosen something other than our blazers to wear. I mean, with this routine, our blazers will get covered in sweat and whatever that stuff is, and I know it's going to be a right pain in the ass to clean."

Blaine laughs. "You have to admit, it looks awesome."

Kurt raises an eyebrow mockingly, and Blaine pushes him jokily, scrunching up his face. Kurt laughs.

"Okay, okay, it looks amazing, Blaine." He leans forwards and kisses Blaine's nose.

Blaine grinned cheekily at him, before remembering something.

"Hey Kurt? What was that kiss today?" He asks with a raised eyebrow, grinning when he saw Kurt blush deeply.

"W-well… that would-urm- be your… birthday kiss."

"My birthday kiss? Maybe it should be my birthday everyday if you're going to kiss me like that." Kurt blushes more.

"No it shouldn't. I liked it myself… I'm getting more comfortable with kissing you… it's nice… wonderful."

Blaine smiles softly and leans in to give him a chaste kiss.

"Blaine…?"

"Mmmhmm?" He blinks, gazing at Kurt, a tired smile on his face.

Kurt bites his lip worriedly before saying it quickly, Blaine barely hearing a word.

"What was that?"

"I… I love you."

"I know."

Kurt blinks, confused, and shocked.

"You talk in your sleep. You said it a few months ago…"

Kurt bites his lip again, still worried and not registering the tired smile that had still remained on Blaine's face turn into a loving one.

"And for the record… I love you too."

Kurt breathed out a sigh of relief before he felt Blaine's lips on his again, moving against his slowly.

.

**OH MY GOD. WHY IS FLUFF SO HARD TO WRITE?**

**And yes, Layla and Jesse placed a bet on Niff. Round about the time Regionals happened, when Jesse actually met them. **

**Nationals up next, and yes I chose Rihanna. Because I listened to one of her songs and got inspired :) **

**Sigh. Thanks for reviews everyone:)**

**LESS THAN THREE! xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

Kurt didn't understand why he was dragged into the other boys' room (he and Blaine had been given a room alone due to the circumstances) two nights before the competition. But the second he saw the alcohol, he knew.

Blaine held his elbow, stopping his escape as he tried to back away to the door. Thad explained how they wanted to celebrate being at Nationals but decided against doing it the night before, because they didn't want to perform hung-over.

They only wanted to play a few alcohol games. Starting with _Never Have I Ever._

Somehow, Kurt and Blaine let themselves be roped into it, sitting side by side in the large circle.

"Never have I ever… kissed a boy."

Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff took a shot each, smiling.

"Never have I ever… given a chick head."

A few warblers drank to that, laughing.

"Never have I ever… had a crush on someone who is family."

Kurt slowly took a shot, earning incredulous looks from everyone, including Blaine.

"A, he wasn't my family at the time. B, the crush is the reason we're family now. He's my step brother."

"Finn!" Blaine asked, wide eyed.

"I had a fall-in-love-with-the-hero complex. Just be thankful that the second time I fell in love with the hero, it was you."

"Urgh, back to the alcohol before a throw up rainbows and unicorns." Nick said, grinning at Kurt.

There were a few laughs and the game started up again. After a few rounds, Kurt hadn't taken any more shots, and neither had Blaine.

"Never have I ever… had sex."

While a few boys took shots, Wes and Jeff looked over at Kurt, who was staring at the shot glass, and odd look upon his face. Blaine frowned at the two and followed their gaze to Kurt.

"Something wrong, Kurt?" He asked, concerned.

"I… does it count? Does what happened to me count?"

Blaine looked stunned, before slowly starting to think it over.

"No." Wes said, drawing Kurt's, and everyone else's, attention to him. "It doesn't count. That was forcibly taken from you. It doesn't count."

Kurt smiled in thanks and nodded. He hoped everyone would get too drunk to remember that. Otherwise they'd know what happened to him.

Soon after that, he and Blaine left, not wanting to get too drunk. They snuggled close in their bed. Blaine was sure to comfort him when he awoke with his first nightmare in weeks. And kissed him when he asked. And sung him softly back into a _dreamless_ sleep.

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous yet?" Blaine asked Kurt when he saw him peeking through the curtains of the stage, making him jump.<p>

"I never said I wasn't nervous! I have a solo! That's crazy."

"No. Your voice is magical. Your deserve it." Kurt blushes.

"If only the New Directions could've seen that…"

Blaine sighs. "They're stupid."

Kurt shrugs in reply, his eyes still scanning the audience. "… Are you nervous?" he asks suddenly.

"No. Never."

"You should be." He points to someone in the audience, and Blaine looks, gasping when he sees his dad.

"He came… Oh…With her…" Kurt looks again and sees his mom there too, now with a very large baby bump. But then his eyes flickered to the people behind them, and saw Layla pretending to shoot herself with Jesse laughing behind his hand.

"Blaine… Don't worry about it. Just focus on your solo. Now go get ready with Wes, David and Thad, while me, Nick and Jeff kick this party off. Your choreography is a lot harder."

"Okay, Okay." He kisses Kurt's cheek before rushing off stage. Kurt rushes into place just as the curtains open, The Warblers start up, and he takes a step forwards as he starts to sing.

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you babe_

The Warblers started to dance around him, him staying still, remaining in the spotlight.

_Where have you been?_

_Cause I never see you out_

_Are you hiding from me, yeah?_

_Somewhere in the crowd_

He spotted the New Directions in the crowd and took in their shocked face. They weren't expecting him to get a solo. Let alone start of the whole of Nationals. He let The Warblers sing part, before Jeff and Nick joined him, pulling away from the group to stand aside him.

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you babe_

_Where have you been?_

_Cause I never see you out_

_Are you hiding from me, yeah?_

_Somewhere in the crowd_

He was starting to sweat with just the little dancing he was doing. He wasn't exactly looking forwards to joining the group for their second number.

_Where have you been,_

_All my life, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

_Where have you been, all my life_

Nick and Jeff re-joined the group, leaving him alone once again.

_Where have you been, all my life_

_You can have me all you want_

_Any way, any day_

_To show me where you are tonight_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you babe_

The lights went out completely at the end of the number and the group hurried into position and Blaine, Wes, David and Thad came out, standing in their own positions. The group started the vocals before the single, small light shone over Blaine.

_What's wrong with me?_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_I'm going crazy now_

Blaine's voice was strong and clear, probably already knocking Kurt's solo out of the water. And then they started dancing, the white stuff _**((A.N. I honestly don't have a clue what it's called that they use)) **_like flour creating an amazing effect, making the performance eerier.

_No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started_

_Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it_

_On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it_

_Feels like I'm going insane, yeah_

Three more spotlights shone onto Wes, David and Thad. All three had the white stuff too, and they sung a quiet backing to Blaine, but not the melody.

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind, it can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

As it broke into the main chorus, their spotlights grew bright and their choreography went faster, the rest of the Warblers mimicking in the background at a slower pace.

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light_

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia, disturbia_

Blaine focused on the performance, not making eye contact with anyone in the crowd.

_Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me_

_Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring_

_I gotta get out or figure this shit out_

_It's too close for comfort, oh_

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you and consume you_

_A disease of the mind it can control you_

_I feel like a monster, oh_

During the second chorus, he let himself look at Layla quickly. His smile grew as he saw her cheering for him.

_Release me from this curse I'm in_

_Trying to maintain but I'm struggling_

_If you can't go-o-o_

_I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

_Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light_

_Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia, ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia, disturbia_

The last of the melody followed through, the lights going out on the last note. One second passes. Two. Three. Four. The audience starts cheering loudly and the lights come back on. Blaine grinned and rushed over to Kurt, pulling him into a tight hug, ignoring his protests about the white stuff getting on his blazer.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they kissed. They've totally ruined their chances at winning." Blaine nods in agreement, wringing his hands, worrying about the results that they were just casually standing around waiting for.<p>

"Blaine!" Blaine turned at the sound of his name, looking to see who called him.

He saw Layla rushing towards him. At first he thought she was coming over to congratulate them, but then he saw the worried look on her face.

"Layla? What's wrong?" he asked as she stopped in front of him. She was out of breath and trying to motion with her hands.

"Oh my god…" Kurt said, realizing what she trying to say. Blaine was still confused though and waited for her to catch her breath.

"M-Mom… Her… water broke." Blaine's eyes widened immediately. Then he looked at Kurt, then back to Layla. He bit his lip, worried even more.

"Blaine. Go. I'll stay here. Go!" Kurt pushed Blaine, which spurred him to run, Layla following after quickly.

.

**Fuck logic. I don't care if the song (Where have you been?) was technically released a year after this. I already put an Avengers reference in (to do with the iron man and captain america ship)so fuck it. Let's just say it was year instead of last. Okay?**

**Already planning out the next chapter. I'm looking forwards to writing it. And also, I finally break up from school in two weeks. So hopefully I'll be able to write a lot more then.**

**And the white stuff i'm referring to, is the stuff they use in the Somebody To Love number on glee. The Justin Bieber one. **

**R&R? **

**I love the reviews and everything I've gotten. I'm glad you guys are still interested in this. I'm still unsure how many more chapters there will be though.**

**Less then three XXX**


	33. Chapter 33

The groups were bustling around and chattering nervously in the waiting area. Kurt stood in a huddle of Warblers, wringing his hands worriedly. They were taking far too long with the results and Kurt was starting to get anxious. As were the rest of the warblers.

He bit his lip, looking among his friends. They seemed just as nervous as he was. If only Blaine were here, he'd know how to give everyone a decent pep talk…

* * *

><p>Blaine's feet seemed to move of their own accord. They ran quickly through the halls, but once he was outside, he halted. He was in New York. He had no idea what hospital his mom had been taken to. His head whipped around, and he bit his lip.<p>

His hand was suddenly in another's, a soft, warm, feminine hand. Layla. She held tightly and pulled him to the edge of the sidewalk as she held a taxi, screaming at every taxi that drove past her, and pushing Blaine in head first when one stopped beside them. She blurted out the name of the hospital and told the driver to step on it.

* * *

><p>Kurt climbed onto a chair, standing on it, his eyes scanning the room repeatedly, looking for any sign of the judges or anyone with the list. Wes stood close to him, knowing that Blaine would want someone to look out for Kurt. Especially here.<p>

Wes caught eyes with Jeff and nodded. They both knew to make sure that Kurt was okay. Just as Wes was about to ask him, a girl's voice came from beside him. He looked to see who Wes assumed was one of Kurt's friends from the New Directions. The one that he actually still talked to.

"Kurt? You okay?"

Kurt looked down at Mercedes and nodded slowly, climbing back down from the chair.

"Where's Blaine?" She asked softly, as Kurt straightened his blazer.

"….Something came up." He murmured.

* * *

><p>"Can't you drive faster!" Layla yelled at the driver from the back seat.<p>

"There's traffic!" He replied, motioning the busy streets. "It's not called The City That Never Sleeps for nothing, lady!"

"It's not night time so that doesn't mean shit! Just get us to that damn hospital before I rip your throat out!"

The driver said no more and tried his hardest to go faster. All the while Blaine sat beside her, a little dumbstruck, his hands shaking, but he didn't know whether it was from anticipation or nerves.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was about to say more when someone came in and went over to a blank wall and put up a board. Groups of kids rushed over to it, yelling excitedly.<p>

Mercedes shot Kurt a smile before going over to the New Directions. Kurt watched them for a minute, watching their faces fall as they realized they weren't in the top ten. This made Kurt grow even more nervous. He'd thought that even with the horrible kiss, they would've gotten into the top ten. Especially with Rachel's voice.

His eyes sidled to Vocal Adrenaline, who wore bright smiles, meaning they'd got into the top ten. He would bet that Rachel was pissed that she scared her off now.

Then Nick, who had gone over to check alone, came back. Kurt couldn't read his face at all. He looked completely emotionless.

Until a huge grin broke across his face.

"We're in the top three. And we have to go back on stage to find out what place."

* * *

><p>The second the taxi parked, Layla threw money at the driver without counting it and kicked open the door, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him out with her and they ran inside.<p>

They rushed over to the reception and Layla started 'talking' to the receptionist. Blaine was still a little shell shocked and stood motionless by her side. He watched as she conversed with the nurse, and then jumped in shock as she grabbed his hand and started running again, clearly having gotten what she asked for.

* * *

><p>Kurt was at the front of the group as they stood on stage, but he wished he wasn't. He was nervous and shaking slightly. Jeff and Nick moved to be his side, they shot him reassuring looks that calmed him slightly.<p>

But it wasn't enough. Especially as another person came on stage, an envelope in his hands.

* * *

><p>They rushed through the white halls, their feet pounding against the floor with every step. Layla stopped suddenly and dragged him through a door.<p>

The room was just as white as the halls. In the bed was their mother, drenched in sweat and wearing a hospital gown. Their father was sitting by her side, holding her hand. And a nurse was bustling about the room, making sure everything was okay.

Then their mother saw them. At first she said nothing, but they both saw the anger clear in her eyes.

"Get him out." She whispered to their dad. He looked back at her, shocked.

"Mom… He's your son-"

"I don't care! He made his choice. Get him out. Now! I don't want him near me or the baby."

Blaine's jaw dropped and he started shaking, tears already threatening to pour down his cheeks.

"Meredith… He's your son… His brother is about to be born… You can't-"

"Daniel! Get that _faggot_ out!"

Blaine sobbed loudly before running from the room, hiding his face in his hands, ashamed.

* * *

><p>"And third place goes to…"<p>

The tension was killing Kurt. His eyes scanned the audience and he was shocked to see the New Directions a row of seats. They all seemed pretty down about their loss, but they came back to support Kurt. He knew that because Mercedes saw him looking and gave him a big thumbs up.

He smiled at her, and mouthed a thank you. The man's voice brought his attention back to the results.

"The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on the floor in the hall, crying into his hands, blocking out the sounds of his mother as she went into another contraction. After some yelling, Layla had appeared by his side and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, refusing to let go.<p>

A million questions were going through Blaine's head. The same questions he'd been thinking of then night when he'd came out to his parents. Why doesn't she support him? Why does she call him names? Does she still love him?

They sat there for ages in silence, Blaine crying and Layla holding him. They stayed there even when they heard screams as their mother started to give birth.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't actually mind that they'd come third. At least they'd ranked in the best three in the whole country. That had to mean something… especially since Kurt had a solo. And there was his ego going straight through the roof.<p>

But mainly, he just wants to tell Blaine. But he knew had to wait. He was proud of him. They'd have never gotten this far without his vocals. He just wished Blaine was here.

But he remained patient. Waiting silently beside his phone. Waiting for it to ring. Or at least receive a text.

* * *

><p>They were still there a long time after their screaming had stopped. It was getting late when Blaine finally stopped crying and checked the time. He was about to text Kurt when his dad came into the hall.<p>

They were all silent for a minute before he spoke.

"I'm sorry Blaine… I've been trying to Talk to her… I really have."

"It's fine dad. Don't worry about it… At least you care." He replied, giving him the best smile he could do at that moment. His dad sighed.

"She's asleep… Do you two want to see your baby brother?"

Layla and Blaine shared a look before standing up. "Of course we do."

Daniel smiled and led them into the room. He ignored Meredith, who was fast asleep on the bed, and led them over the tiny cot that was now in the room. Blaine's jaw dropped to his baby brother looking straight up at him. Awake, but not crying, his tiny eyes struggling to stay open.

"Can-"

Blaine didn't even need to ask. Daniel was already scooping him up and placing him in Blaine's arms. Blaine smiled and looked down at him.

He had a baby brother.

* * *

><p>Kurt stayed sitting on the edge of Wes' bed, watching the group chatter animatedly amongst themselves, talking about the party that they were going to throw when they got back to Dalton. The whole school were going to be invited. And someone was apparently going to smuggle in alcohol, which no one objected to.<p>

That's when his phone binged with a new message. Everyone in the room quietened and looked over at Kurt. He ignored them and unlocked his phone, shocked to it was from Layla instead of Blaine. He opened it just as eagerly as he would've done to Blaine's.

_Say hello to the smallest Anderson. And his new born baby brother, Ryan!_

Below this was a photo of Blaine holding a baby. He wasn't looking at the camera, but at the little child in his arms. His eyes were bloodshot, his uniform was crumpled and his hair was no longer in a cage of gel. But he looked happy.

From what he could see, the baby had hazel eyes too, and hair just as dark as it's siblings, which no doubt will grow to be just as curly.

Kurt smiled and handed Wes his phone, and watched as the Warblers passed it round, all looking at the photo, saying how adorable the baby was, and how funny Layla was in her text. He got another text a few minutes later telling Kurt that Blaine would back soon. He didn't want leave Kurt alone, afraid he might suffer from a nightmare. Plus they had a plane to catch early tomorrow morning.

**.**

**It took so long to write this chapter so I hope you guys like it, okay?**

**Thanks for**_** reviews **_**and faves and alerts:) You know it means a lot to me!**

**Next Chapter: Dalton Party.**

**Less Than Three. XX**


	34. Chapter 34

Blaine and Kurt were settled on the plane back to Ohio next to each other. Blaine had his phone in his hands, staring at the photo of himself and baby Ryan. Kurt sighs and leans against him, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"What… What if I never see him again?" He asks quietly, his eyes starting to water slightly. Kurt frowns and wraps is arms around Blaine tightly.

"You will, Blaine. Your dad will let you see him."

Blaine locks his phone and places it into his lap. He bites his lip before speaking again.

"They're… They're getting a divorce… Because of me.-"

"Stop. This is not your fault Blaine. You're not causing their divorce by being who you are. This is your mom's fault for not knowing how to love you. For not understanding that this isn't a choice. You are… amazing. She just can't see that you're still the person you were before you came out."

Blaine blinks away his tears and snuggles into Kurt. "I… I just want her to love me for me." He murmurs.

Kurt's heart shattered at his tone and he held him tighter. He was at a loss. He had no idea what to do for Blaine. So he settled on just being there for him. Like he was for Kurt.

So Kurt spent the rest of the flight cuddling him as he went to sleep, listening to the Warblers as they plan a party because they got into the top three. It didn't take long for Kurt to fall asleep, too.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, are you read to- what are you doing?" Kurt walked out of the bathroom to find Blaine sitting cross-legged on top of his desk. There were a few photos in his lap, and one in his hands. The one in his hands was on he had pulled off the wall. Kurt sighed and walked over, seeing the picture of Blaine and his parents that usually resided in between the warbler and the pool party photos.<p>

Blaine frowns and places it on the desk before picking up one of the photos in his lap. The one he picks up is the photo of him and Ryan, and he sticks it where the other used to be. He smiled and picked up another. One of him and Kurt while they had been bowling in New York, clearly having been taken by another warbler. He placed that picture up there too.

He then picked up the last one. One of him, Kurt and Layla. The night they'd drew at Regionals, at Breadstix. The three of them were smiling and laughing. Happy. Blaine had thanked Nick constantly when he'd shown him the photo he'd snapped. He loved it to pieces. And he placed that with the others, a smile on his face.

Kurt smiles at him and takes his hand. "You ready to go to the party now?"

Blaine looks over at him. "Yeah, I'm ready now."

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing by the time Kurt and Blaine arrived. Music was blasting through several speakers placed around the room. The whole school had been invited, as well as the girls from Dalton's sister school, Crawford Country Day. Because it was outside of school, there was alcohol. A lot of it.<p>

"You're not drinking, are you?" Kurt asked Blaine hopefully.

"Nope." He replied immediately, taking Kurt's hand in his and smiling.

The milled around, talking to people and taking a few bright red cups off those who already looked wasted. Kurt wasn't really comfortable in the crowd, feeling slightly claustrophobic and getting a little worried, so the two of them stuck to sides, never venturing too far into the craziness of the crowd.

They found the Warblers eventually. Most of them were sober, making sure everything was running smoothly before they drank. Kurt was more comfortable around them, and Blaine was smiling widely as they all talked. Someone yelled at them to perform their Nationals setlist, and the music was switched off soon after. Kurt was all for doing it again, and had a lot fun redoing it.

When it was over, Blaine was back at Kurt's side in a flash as everyone cheered loudly. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kurt spotted Nick pushing Jeff against a wall and making out with him fiercely. Kurt giggled and pointed them out to Blaine. He laughed loudly and they watched as Trent went over, a couple of cups in his hands, and tipped them all over the two. The couple spluttered helplessly before charging after Trent, who'd already got a head start.

Soon after, Blaine leaves Kurt with David and Wes as he went to search for some non-alcoholic drinks. Kurt sticks close to them, afraid to be sucked into the boisterous group of teens.

Blaine came back soon enough and gave Kurt his drink, in which Kurt smiled in thanks. The foursome chatted some more before Wes and David wandered off to find some girls.

Kurt and Blaine mingled for a while too; Kurt giggling uncontrollably every time Blaine had to tell a girl that he 'plays for the other team', especially when Kurt got jealous looks off them.

They had been at the party for a few hours when Blaine finally plucked up the courage to ask Kurt to dance.

They danced and had fun and talked and mingled. They started heading back to Dalton at around midnight, glad that neither of them were drunk.

They got back okay and went up to their dorm, being extra quiet so as to not wake up anyone who hadn't gone to the party.

They steadily got into their pyjamas and Kurt got straight into bed. He watched Blaine, waiting for him to join him. Blaine bit his lip nervously before getting into bed and spooning him as usual. Kurt was starting to drift off when Blaine spoke.

"Kurt?" He sounded nervous.

"Hmmm?" He replied, sleepily.

"Urm… you know we love each other?"

Kurt perked up a bit, confused. "Yeah?"

"Well… I realized that we…"

"That we what?"

Blaine took a shaky breath, before finally blurting it out. "Will you be my boyfriend!?"

There was a deadly silence in which Blaine grew more nervous before Kurt giggled. He _actually _giggled.

"Oh god, Blaine. Yes! Of course! You didn't have to be nervous! Did you honestly think I'd say no!?"

Blaine sighed in relief and kissed Kurt's hair softly. "Something like that." He mumbled.

Kurt giggled again and snuggles closer. "Silly _boyfriend._"

Blaine smiled contentedly. Kurt didn't have any nightmares that night.

.

**Siiiigh. I'm so sorry. My laptop broke and I had no way of updating. :L**

**But at least I have plenty of stuff that I've handwritten for all my stories. And I think I finally know how I'm going to end this. **

**Thanks for being so patient guys, and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Less Than Threeeeeee XXXXXXXX**


	35. Chapter 35

Kurt woke first, yawning widely and blinking his eyes repeatedly to get used to the blazing sunlight filtering through the window. The room was warm, and Kurt smiled as he remembered last night.

He had a boyfriend. _Boyfriend!_

Speaking of which, Kurt could feel him sleeping against him, his deep breaths soothing him. Kurt smiled wider and turned in Blaine's arms. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, and his lips were curved upwards slightly, smiling.

Kurt continued to stare, admiring Blaine's face, and how soft his curls were as they fell onto his forehead. Kurt had no idea why Blaine wore hair gel. The guy was crazy. His curls made him so much more handsome, and _older._ He didn't look as young as he was, and it made Kurt blush because of how much he _really _liked it.

He didn't know how long he was staring for before Blaine's eyes blinked open, his warm hazel eyes gazing straight back at Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but notice the green in them, and how much he really, really liked Blaine's eyes. Like… _loved_ them. They were so beautiful. And Kurt had always slightly known how expressive they were. Just one look could explain so much without any words. They were amazing.

"…Were you staring at me while I slept?" Blaine asked sleepily, but he was smiling, and Kurt blushed.

"…Maybe."

Blaine simply grinned and leaned forwards to kiss Kurt, who pulled away quickly.

"Morning Breath." He answered before the question even fell from Blaine's lips. Blaine scowled playfully before leaning in and kissing Kurt anyway, but he kept their mouths closed. Kurt giggled before pulling away.

"Come on, sleepy. I'm hungry."

Blaine groaned and burrowed himself further into the bed, his grip on Kurt tightening.

"No. Stay. Warm." Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine." Kurt said sternly.

"Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt." Blaine whined in reply.

"That's it. Get up and get dressed, or no kisses ever again."

Blaine leaped out of bed immediately and rushed to get ready, much to Kurt's amusement because he stumbles multiple times.

Kurt giggled and got ready himself in the bathroom, and then came and gave Blaine a kiss. Blaine grinned before pulling him out the room, heading to breakfast. Kurt grabbed some toast and a coffee, while Blaine got a bowl of cereal, toast, a yogurt and a coffee. His only excuse to the amount of food was his belly rumbling loudly enough for the guy behind them in the queue to hear.

They went and sat at their usual table, and quietly talked while they ate. Kurt was halfway through his first slice of toast when the doors flew open and a yell came through it.

"I GOT LAID!"

The two looked up to see Wes grinning triumphantly and wearing a crumpled shirt and sweats, no socks or shoes, clearly having rushed to put on some clothes so he could do this. Both Blaine and Kurt snickered as David ran up behind with only sweats, having tried even less than Wes to care, and yelled the same thing as Wes fell over from the force of David running into him.

After that, Wes tackled him to the ground. Kurt shook his head at their childish acts and went back to eating his toast. It wasn't long until the two sat themselves opposite Kurt and Blaine with smug, satisfied grins on their faces, talking animatedly about their nights while scoffing down their own breakfasts.

"You know," Blaine interrupted the two of them, "Me and Kurt are both gay. Neither of us wish to hear about your escapades."

"You mean: Our Sexcapades." Wes 'corrected', making David laugh a little too much for such a small joke. They were both children.

"Greaaaat." Blaine said, grimacing. "…I swear you both have roommates?"

"They disappeared together… probably to go make out in a closet."

"Actually, we were making out on the piano in the choir room." Jeff grinned, appearing behind Wes with Nick at his side. Kurt laughed now as they sat down and Wes and David's smug grins turned into grimaces as they imagined it.

"And then we fell asleep, because we did not wish to return to our rooms where our roommates were having very loud sex, which made us avoid both rooms in the first place."

"Well, good, cause the girl I had was _amazing-_"

"But did you _really_ have to do it on the piano, guys?" Blaine asked, frowning, but Kurt knew he was hiding a smirk.

"We didn't _do _anything. All we did was make out. It's not like we fucked on it."

"…Why do you guys even _have_ a piano?" Kurt asks, cocking his head to one side. "You're an acapella group that is completely against using instruments…"

The table goes silent, actually thinking about why they have a piano. Blaine bites his lip, trying not laugh. It's silent for a while until Trent and Thad appear with their own breakfasts, not even asking why David was shirtless and the table was silent. Kurt liked that about the Warblers. That, no matter how weird or awkward it got, they acted like it was totally normal.

The conversation picked up again after that, eventually leading to the fact that Wes, David and Thad were graduating in just a few weeks.

"So uh… Who's going to be on the Warbler council?" Jeff asked, watching their faces.

"… We haven't decided. But we've narrowed it down to you guys." David says, pointing to the five at the table. Kurt's a little shocked at that.

"All of us? Meaning me?" They nod and Blaine smiles. "But…"

"Kurt, you're amazing. And I know very few of us know," Wes says as he shares looks with Blaine and Jeff before looking back at Kurt, "we _all_ care about you. And let's face it; you're idea for regionals got us to Nationals. We'd never have done The Beatles had you not suggested it and we'd probably have done a stupid P!NK medley that would've caused us to lose. And then _at _Nationals… Kurt, you're special. Your voice is incredible, you can dance amazingly, and you're such a great addition to this group. If it comes down to a vote, I wouldn't be surprised if they put you on the council."

Kurt was extremely flattered at this and blushed a deep red, looking down at the little bit of toast he'd left on his plate. Blaine grinned and kissed his cheek before whispering right into his ear, "Everyone loves you, Kurt. But you wanna' know who loves you the most?" Kurt giggles softly.

"Who?" He replied.

"Me." Blaine said, kisses his cheek again.

"You're a dork, Blaine."

Blaine gasps and clutches his chest. "I'm wounded." Kurt just raises an eyebrow and motions to him, as if to say_ you've just proven my point, dumbass._ Blaine scowled playfully and nudges their shoulders together. He was about to murmur something else but got distracted by Trent.

"I think I need to see my dentist."

"Same." Says Thad.

Blaine cocks his head, confused at the sudden confessions.

"Is it even possible to get this many cavities by two separate gay couples being so freaking adorable?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked over at Jeff and Nick, both of whom were completely in their world, whispering and giggling to each other, that's when he realized that he and Kurt had been doing the exact same thing.

"You guys can shut up. If it bothers you that much, maybe you should get girlfriends."

"We would, but Dalton is an all-_boys_ school. It's like, impossible to meet girls without actually making an effort to go somewhere."

Blaine just stares at Thad. "You know, you really are stupid, Thad. Are just upset that Wes and David got laid last night when you didn't?"

"Blaine, play nice." Kurt warns, not wanting a fight to start out.

Wes, who had been staring at Kurt and Blaine, watched as Blaine calmed down and nodded, and then Wes laughed. "And Kurt, you are also the only one who can get Blaine to shut up."

The whole table laughed at that, even Nick and Jeff who were pulled from their own world for a minute, while Blaine glared at Wes and Kurt placed a comforting hand on his knee while trying to mask his own laughter.

**.**

**Sigh, I'm so sorry guys. I've just been so stressed out lately and I haven't really found the time or energy to write. You see, I don't make writing one of my top priorities because I had a friend who made herself sick with stress from writing fanfiction. I write because I find it fun, so I'm really sorry I ignored my fics for a while, with the exception of the reaction fic that took me a week or so to write with the help of a friend. **

**Go check it out on my profile if you haven't already. It's called '**It's Not Your Fault But Mine'**. **

**I plan to keep writing soon and update as quickly as I can on ALL my fics, but I have so much coursework and studying to do. It'll just happen when it happens I suppose, I can't guarantee any specific time that I'll update.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviews and faves and alerts. They really do mean a lot.**

**Less Than Three Xxxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sooooo, Final chapter guys! Important stuff at the end, this is here to tell you there's smut.**

* * *

><p>The final weeks of school passed in rushed essays, quiet conversations in the back of class, lazy afternoons spent in the warm sun, shameless flirting, double dates with Nick and Jeff, and sneaky kisses at every possible moment.<p>

The last Warbler meeting of the year ended in a vote on who would be a part of the warbler council next year. Kurt voted for Blaine, Nick and Jeff, while Blaine voted for _Kurt, _Nick and Jeff, even though they were allowed to vote for themselves, seeing as the vote was anonymous. Once the votes were handed in and counted though, it ended in a four-way tie. Kurt assumed Wes had the whole thing rigged so it would end with that outcome.

So, a new rule was created by Wes, David and Thad, who were all so smug they had to have planned it. All four of them, Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff, were to be the new four-way warbler council. Therefore it had to be them to plan the performance they were due to do for the seniors' Graduation.

Jeff was the one who came up with the song ("It's by the same guys who sung '_Hey There Delilah'"_), Nick spent most of his time focusing on how to make it a cappella, Blaine figured out how to make the groups usual dancing keep up with the speed of the music (" The Warblers don't dance, Blaine. They step from side to side…With the exception of Nationals."), while Kurt decided who sung what, and when.

It was safe to say that when they finally did perform "_Our Time Now_" By "_The Plain White T's_" at the Graduation, it ran over pretty smoothly. The seniors loved it, and the ex-council knew they had left the Warblers in good hands. They were crying when they went over to say good bye, even though they knew they were going to see most of them over the summer and all of them tonight. Because even though they weren't seniors, they had still been invited to Wes' graduation party, which included the girls from Crawford Country Day that had graduated too.

Kurt and Blaine didn't go for too long, because the music was extremely loud and Wes' house was overcrowded. They said their goodbyes to their friends before going back to Dalton. It was their last night at the school before summer started. Both boys had already packed, but they were unwilling to leave. They weren't guaranteed a room together next year, and they might not be able to see each other much over the summer if Blaine's family goes on holiday again like they do every summer.

But, as it turned out, Blaine's family weren't going because of the divorce. Blaine's father had bought a house in Lima and was thrilled to see Kurt turn up to help them move in properly. A few days in to redecorating the house, Layla finally came home from California only to walk into the living room and find all three of them in the middle of a paint fight, the thick goo flying across the room in different directions. She stood still for a minute, shocked. No one had even noticed her come in. She stood for a minute with the same appalled expression, before that expression became deadpanned, before grinning from ear to ear, shrugging and grabbing her own paintbrush and joining in.

They eventually got around to actually painting the room, after getting more than half the paint they owned on themselves. After that they painted the rest of the rooms and started furnishing the place. Once they were done, they were all really proud of themselves.

Then the divorce came along, and because of the reasons for the divorce, Blaine's dad managed to gain custody of Ryan. But obviously his mother was allowed to see him very often. Blaine was just glad that he'd get to spend most of the summer with Ryan, after spending every second since he came out believing he'd hardly ever get to see him.

Over the course of the summer, Kurt and Blaine spent their time looking after Ryan to give Blaine's dad a break sometimes (Layla did this too), but also doing fun activities like swimming, roller skating, going to the cinema, going to see theatre productions up in Columbus, going on dates, and just fun, sweet things. Kurt also seemed to be getting much better, even better than before, he was a lot more open and wasn't quiet during social situations in groups anymore. And his nightmares were getting fewer and farther apart, which was great news, even though sometimes they'd be really bad, Kurt was grateful that they were rare now.

Kurt met up with Mercedes and Tina some days when Blaine and Layla had days with Ryan, or themselves. It was healthy for them to spend time apart, and Kurt was glad that he spending more time with his old friends, and he was excited when he found out that Mercedes had started bringing Sam along sometimes, and knew almost immediately that the two were dating, insisting that they go on double dates with him and Blaine.

He finally roped them in to the idea one week before school was due to start up again. They went to Breadstix and had a great time, and Mercedes was the one who brought up the topic of school, and if Kurt was going to return to McKinley. He told that he wasn't because even though Karofsky was no longer there because he'd lost his court case and seeing as he was eighteen at the time, he was charged as an adult, and the other jocks were still there. He wouldn't stop being scared if he returned, so he stood by his choice to stay at Dalton, but promised he'd go to visit sometime.

Then she had made a quip about going easy on them at the next completion ("Seriously? We're the ones who came third. Where did New Directions come again?" "Hey! It's Rachel's and Finn's fault! And also Mr. Schue's for never realizing the potential you have. He was really miffed when he found out you guys came third and kept saying he should have used your voice while he had the chance." "Wow, nice to know I'm missed."). While this conversation had passed, Blaine and Sam had got talking, and were striking up quite a friendship. Kurt looked over at them and smiled, glad that Blaine was becoming friends with his old friends.

When they finally went back to school, they got a day to get settled into their newly assigned rooms. Kurt had ended up paired with Jeff, and Blaine with Nick. Even though they were a little disheartened because of their separation, they decided not to switch, because it was always good to spend a little time apart, and Kurt's nightmares aren't as bad as they were, so Kurt didn't actually _need_ Blaine as much as he used to. Plus, it would be good for the whole school, seeing as Nick and Jeff's relationship had… developed highly over the summer. They'd come out to their parents over the summer while on a shared vacation at Nick's parent's lake house. Both sets of parents had supported them fully and allowed them time alone as a couple, which had ended up in… well, _sex. _And they were loud too, as Kurt had found out on his way past the choir room.

The rooms were bigger than they were last year, seeing as they were now seniors, but they'd always go back to Lima on weekends. And Blaine started crying one weekend when Ryan spoke his first word. '_Baine_'. Kurt literally had to pull Blaine into the car to go back to school because they had daily rehearsals for Sectionals as it was coming closer and closer. ("Come on Bane, we have to practice." "But… I'm _Bane_, Kurt!" "And I'm Batman. Come on.") Kurt had regretted it once they'd gotten back, because Layla had sent them a video of the little tyke. He was saying Baine over and over, and he was seemingly looking around for him. It was the cutest thing either of them had ever seen.

Nick managed to pull the phone away from them and got them to stop aweing and making cute faces, and they managed to rehearse fully. The new members had auditioned a week back into school, and they'd been fairly good, and were already becoming fast friends with everyone else. With the exception of one called Sebastian Smythe. He had already become captain of the lacrosse team, and was making it his mission to be the captain of The Warblers too. And he did that by flirting with every gay member of the Warbler council. Which was all of them.

They had all shunned him of course, with the exception of Kurt. Sebastian had caught him alone in choir room, when he was early to a council meeting, and came onto him them, invading Kurt's personal space and flirting profusely. Kurt could only stand frozen with fear, and then he started shaking. He saved when Blaine, Nick and Jeff came in. Blaine brutally shoved Sebastian off of Kurt and enveloped the latter into a warm hug and muttered comforting words to him while Nick and Jeff angrily put Sebastian in his place. After, the boy did look truly sorry, but Kurt couldn't even make eye contact.

Blaine had stayed with Kurt that night just to make sure he was okay. And Kurt eventually accepted Sebastian's apology once he had calmed down. And Sebastian promised to never overstep again, and since then, he had been extremely nice, but avoided staying in Warbler rehearsals longer than he needed to.

When they finally got to sectionals, they beat the other teams easily. Nick performed a solo for their first number (_Uptown Girl_), and Kurt and Blaine performed _Your Song_ as a duet, and then a Blaine solo, which was a given considering he'd always been their lead soloist. He sang _Beside You_ by_ Marianas Trench, _with which he totally brought the house down.

Obviously, they won. And they had a small celebration back at Dalton by having a _Harry Potter _movie marathon all night in Blaine and Nick's dorm. After that, they got to rehearsing for Regionals, adamant that they had to be perfect.

Of course, Christmas fell long before the competition. Kurt and Blaine went back to Lima to spend the holiday with their respective families. They were both thrilled to learn that Layla, who had finished at university and had stayed with her dad to help out with Ryan (Blaine also suspected she stayed so she didn't have to find her own place just yet), had finally gotten herself a job as a teaching assistant at Carmel High. She also informed them that Jesse had become Vocal Adrenaline's new show choir director, which meant The Warbler's only competition wasn't just the New Directions this year.

They both spent Christmas morning at their own homes, and then Kurt's family went over to Blaine's, where the boys exchanged gifts and a few sweet kisses under the mistletoe.

Then they all had dinner, which was all prepared by Layla ("You guys better eat every single bite. I didn't spend all day cooking for nothing!"). The dinner was actually very nice and everyone enjoyed it while cooing at baby Ryan who was getting absolutely covered in food and kept trying to lean over and give messy, slobbery kisses to '_Bane' _and '_Kur_'.

After dinner they cleaned up Ryan and all settled in the living room, Ryan falling fast asleep in Blaine's arms, and they watched _Love, Actually_ together. Once it ended, everyone scattered. Carole and Layla went to wash up, while Burt, Finn and Daniel went to go discuss football in the garden. Kurt and Blaine stayed in the living room with Ryan, just as the little monster awoke from his nap.

The boys sat on the floor opposite each other, steadying Ryan on his feet and trying to get him to walk. They'd finally given up after a while of no success, and Kurt decided to tickle him. Ryan stopped giggling quickly and started saying 'nwo!' over and over, so Kurt stopped, grinning at him.

Ryan stood on his own, slowly, pouting slightly at Kurt, before turning a little unsteadily and takes a few wobbly steps towards Blaine, to both of their amazements, and their jaws drop just as he flops to the ground and crawls the rest of the way. Blaine holds him, completely stunned as Kurt yells for everyone to hurry and come look.

Ryan had just taken his first steps. Towards Blaine.

Everyone rushed in, worried that something had happened to Ryan, only to be shocked when Kurt tells them that Ryan just took his first steps. They tried to show everyone by Kurt calling for Ryan to come to him, only to be ignored as the child clung to Blaine. So Kurt picked him up and brought him back to where he was sitting, getting an earful of "Nwo! Nwo! Baaane!". Kurt then got him steady on his feet, facing Blaine, who had his arms wide open, and let go. Everyone practically squealed with delight as Ryan took a few unsteady steps towards Blaine again, before crawling once more.

Blaine was now crying. Holding his little brother in his arms and sobbing with happiness.

Once they got back to Dalton, Blaine told everyone it had been the best Christmas of his life, and that he couldn't wait to spend the rest of them with Kurt.

Nothing seemed to be able to put a damper on Blaine's mood, not even when he caught a cold in the middle of January ("I don't care. I'm in love and my boyfriend is perfect and my baby brother is adorable and took his first steps towards _me_! Not dada, or Laylay, or Kur! But me!" "Whether you care or not, I'm taking your temperature, you crazy cheesball.").

And then Valentine's Day rolled around and Blaine took Kurt on a date to see Moulin Rouge at a community theatre in Columbus, before taking him out for dinner. It was _very_ romantic date which ended with a hot, steamy make out in the car before heading back into Dalton and their dorms. , giving each other a sweet, chaste goodnight kiss.

Then the rehearsals for Regionals got even tougher as the competition loomed closer. It turned out that they were not up against any group they knew well, so they weren't really afraid of losing. Especially with their current set list. Starting with Blaine soloing on _Part Of Me, _then Nick, Jeff and Trent singing lead on _Up All Night_, and finally, Blaine and Kurt doing a duet on _Sing For Me._

It was the final duet that really blew the judges away. The chemistry that Kurt and Blaine had on stage was practically visible and the judges ate it all up. And they won. Of course.

They were headed to Nationals. Again.

This time they celebrated with another movie marathon, the chosen series being _The Lord Of The Rings_ this time. Blaine had to force Kurt's eyes away from staring _too_ dreamily at Orlando Bloom. Blaine himself thought Orlando was good looking, but he could also say that about Elijah, Viggo, Billy, Dominic and pretty much the whole entire cast. But the best looking by far was Kurt, no doubt about it.

They started planning for Nationals immediately, knowing they'd be against New Directions _and_ Vocal Adrenaline this year. They knew it'd be tough, and they'd have to be at their best to gain first place.

They celebrated Kurt's birthday in March, which was the day Kurt finally got his letter back from applying to NYADA. He opened it alone, not wanting Blaine to know he'd gotten his letter yet, and was thrilled to see he'd gotten an audition. He kept this a secret from Blaine, knowing his boyfriend had applied too. Little did he know, Blaine was hiding the exact same secret.

They found out eventually, after Kurt found Blaine's letter in his blazer pocket. They laughed about it, before seriously discussing song choices. Blaine decided on an acoustic version of _Use Somebody, _while Kurt chose _Being Alive_.

When it came around to performing them in front of Carmen Tibiduaex herself, they both thoroughly smashed their songs, and they squealed with delight when they were in private backstage because Carmen had said she was extremely impressed with both of them, even Kurt despite the fact that she wasn't really a fan of his song choice.

And then came Nationals. Both New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline went before them, and after that, the Warblers needed a good pep talk, so Blaine led them all to a green room to give them one.

("Look guys, they weren't _that_ intimidating. We have a much stronger, much better set list than all of them. We _can_ beat them and we will. You guys rule and we do everything with _just_ our voice, of that doesn't scream unique, I don't know what does-" "What about that chicks name? Wasn't _that_ Unique?" "Shut up. What I'm trying to say is… lets go out there and kick some ass!")

The group cheered and filed out of the room and got in their positions on stage, and Kurt peeked out the curtains quickly and grinned when he saw Wes, David and Thad in the audience. He let the group know that there was Warbler Royalty in the audience, and while some were mildly confused, most of them grinned and cheered quietly, and their spirits rose a little more. Then the curtains parted and they began.

Kurt began their set with solo with _The Writer, _which melted into Sebastian's and one of the other new kid's song, _Lights¸_ and then finally their last song _Starry Eyed_. Blaine sang lead on most of it, with Kurt in some parts, and Nick and Jeff in others.

They were all really proud of themselves once they'd finished and moved backstage and into the greenroom. Wes, David and Thad came in a few minutes later, grinning like crazy and hugging all their friends. They were all really psyched to see who won, and a few were getting antsy and pacing the room.

When they got the list, they found that they were in the final three with New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline. Kurt gripped Blaine's hand in excitement as they walked back on stage. They waved to New Directions and Jesse before waiting nervously for the result.

Everyone was shocked to see Vocal Adrenaline come third, but Jesse seemed fine with it and high fived Blaine when he went to go give the third place trophy to Unique and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline.

As it turned out, The Warblers weren't that sad about coming second, but Kurt and Blaine ran over to celebrate with New Directions for winning, Kurt hugging Mercedes and Blaine practically jumping on Sam. The two had become fast friends over the year, despite the fact the he was the one Quinn had cheated on Blaine with. Speaking of, he and Quinn had buried the hatchet sometime after Christmas. They weren't particularly friends, but they were civil.

Once they got home, all three groups joined together to have a huge celebration party with an open mic. There were many impromptu songs, and there was plenty of alcohol. Kurt and Blaine only got a little tipsy, and ended up falling asleep on each other on a couch.

They got their NYADA letters about a week after, and they sat together on Kurt's bed to open them together. They decided on opening them at the same time, and they did so slowly, nervously. Once they'd read them, they looked at each other expectantly. Both thinking the exact same thing: _'Please let him have gotten in too!'_.

They both whispered it quietly at the same time ("I got in."). And then screaming ensued, along with squealing and too tight hugs. They yelled it over their phones to their family and friends and were too excited to stay in one place for too long, and kept bouncing around the room, before deciding to go on a walk. Or a run.

Their Graduation fell a few days after, and the left over Warblers performed _To The Sky _with Sebastian on lead_,_ and the seniors absolutely love it. Kurt was crying by the end it, especially with hearing his family in the audience. Not just his dad, Carole and Finn. But Blaine's family too. Blaine gripped him in a tight hug and wiped away his tears before offering him a handkerchief.

They spent the summer searching for an apartment, not wanting to have to suffer the dorms for NYADA, knowing everyone would probably be so far up their own arses they probably haven't seen the sun for year. Plus, both their families were supplying them with enough money for it.

New York, here they come.

* * *

><p>"Well, that's everything." Kurt says, coming back into their apartment from emptying all their boxes into a dumpster. They'd just finished unpacking from their move in to their new apartment. <em>Their<em> apartment. In _New York._

He goes to the living room, where Blaine is settled on the couch and yawning widely, a content smile resting upon his features as he looked over at him. He pats the space next to him silently and Kurt smiles and sits down, sighing happily to finally have some time to relax. Their day had been pretty hectic with finishing moving in, but Kurt was glad that he finally got to put in the things that made the place truly theirs.

Such as the rows upon rows of photos scattered around the place. The ones from his and Blaine's dorm in Junior year were here, as well as many others that were taken over the last year. Most of them were of Kurt or Blaine or both doing something silly or just looking cute, there were some of them with different members of their families. But Kurt's favourite one by far was the one on his bedside table. It was a photo of Blaine fast asleep on his sofa at home, with Ryan just a few months old lying on Blaine's chest, just as asleep as is big brother, and Blaine's hands were subconsciously holding him up, protecting him from falling. It was just the most adorable photo Kurt had ever laid eyes upon.

"Did you make the bed?" Kurt asks him softly snuggling into is arms.

He nods his reply, hugging Kurt tight against him. They remained in silence for a while, smiling and feeling generally happy. They were so glad to _finally_ be in New York. To _finally_ be somewhere other than small Ohio. And it felt great.

Kurt looks up and kisses Blaine softly on the lips. Blaine grinned and returned the kiss, and they kept kissing long after it turned heated. They ended up with Kurt on his back, and Blaine on top of him, kissing rapidly and messily.

"Blaine-" Kurt said between kisses, breathless but unable to stop. "Blaaaine. Fuck Blaine. I-Mmmm, I need... I think-" His train of thought was halted when Blaine kissed him fiercely, again and again and again. It took Kurt a while to finally regain it. "Blaine... I want – yes – I want to have sex."

The effect of his words was immediate. Blaine stopped and pushed himself up slightly, his eyes wide and searching Kurt's face.

"Kurt, you don't have to feel obligated to do that I can wait it'll be okay-"

"Stop. I don't feel obligated to do anything, honey. I want this."

Blaine was still thoroughly shocked at his confession, and he kept searching his face for signs of doubt. But all he could locate was the deep amount of trust in Kurt's gorgeous eyes, the ones he'd eternally be debating over about whether their colour was blue or green.

"I… you're one hundred per cent sure?" Kurt smiled up at him softly.

"I trust you. Of course I'm sure."

Blaine nods slowly, taking a deep breath of confidence.

"But I have one condition." Kurt said, his eyes not leaving Blaine's.

"Anything." He replied automatically.

"I need to be able to see your face."

"Of course."

Kurt breathed out a sigh of relief and smiles a little wider, a little more nervous. Blaine gets up and helps Kurt of the sofa before slowly leading him to the bedroom. He left the light off, just letting the light from the living leak in through the open door, and pulled out lube and a condom from the drawer beside the bed. Not that he'd been expecting anything like this, but Layla had gotten him the condoms as a joke for his birthday, and he'd never really got around to throwing them away. And the lube was more for himself, for when he was alone. He'd never do anything with himself with Kurt still there, not wanting to make his boyfriend uncomfortable.

They settled down onto the bed gently, lying atop the soft, dark comforter. They started by kissing slowly, softly. It was Kurt who made the first real move by pulling Blaine on top of him and running his hands up his chest. Blaine's heart stuttered in his chest and he stopped kissing momentarily before moving his lips to Kurt's neck as Kurt started undoing the buttons on Blaine's shirt, running his hands along the planes of Blaine's chest when he'd gotten them all open.

Blaine stifles a groan at the touch, and slowly – like, snail pace slow – started to get rid of Kurt's shirt, allowing him sufficient time to back out.

"As sweet and loving as this speed is, honey, I'm starting to wonder if you're more nervous than me." Kurt whispers, and Blaine freezes his movements.

"I…"

"If I'm uncomfortable, I'll tell you and we'll stop. I promise."

Blaine nods and kisses his lips softly and then starts being a little quicker. They eventually manage to get rid of all their clothing with the exception of their boxer-briefs. Blaine watched Kurt's face for any slightest hints of doubt.

Kurt chanced a swift glance in between them and gulped heavily when he saw Blaine thick member straining against his underwear, and felt his stomach fill to the brim with butterflies. Butterflies on crack.

But he couldn't be sure whether or not that was excitement or nerves.

"Underwear… needs to be off." He muttered breathlessly, his eyes glued to Blaine's last piece of clothing.

Blaine felt a blush rise to his cheeks, just from the dark look in Kurt's eyes. He ever so slowly pulled of his own boxer-briefs, letting out a low grunt as his hard on was freed from its confinement.

He felt a tiny bit on display with the amount of staring that Kurt was doing, the boys lips parted slightly, but it didn't bother Blaine that much. He hooked his fingers at the waistband of Kurt's underwear and Kurt finally looked back up to Blaine's face. Blaine pecked his lips sweetly before looking in between them himself as he pulled Kurt's boxer-briefs down.

Kurt blushed heavily and kept his eyes trained on Blaine's face as he looked, feeling slightly inadequate- He let out a long, low groan as Blaine rolled his hips downwards, rubbing their cocks together, creating sweet, delicious friction.

"Fuck…" Kurt whispered, letting his head fall back into the pillows as Blaine continued to roll his hips. Kurt's back arched in response, searching out more friction, needing it.

Suddenly Blaine was gone, having moved to lie on his side beside him, breathing heavily, his eyes dark. Kurt whined with want, already missing Blaine's touch. Blaine didn't say anything for a minute or so, and brushed a few hairs out of Kurt's eyes as he watched the boy calm down quickly.

"That… That was so hot." Kurt muttered, his mouth parted a little as he looked at Blaine. "Why… Why'd you stop?"

"Because you would have come, just from that."

He blushes. "Sorry…"

"Don't be. It's okay, sweetie. That was… really hot. But… How do you want to do this?" Kurt looks at him, trying to ignore his throbbing hard on to think for just one minute.

"Uh... I want to bottom."

"Kurt, if it makes you uncomfortable, I can bottom. I don't mind-"

"Blaine, please. If I don't bottom right now, I'll have a fear of doing so for the rest of my life-"

"That's not so bad-"

"Blaine. Erase the last parts of _him_ from my memory. Please."

Blaine couldn't refuse something like that, and moved and sat on his knees between Kurt's legs. Kurt watched him pick up the lube and pour a lot more than a generous amount on his fingers. He lowered his hand and Kurt spread his legs automatically, keeping his eyes locked on Blaine.

He felt Blaine's finger at his entrance and gasped at how cold his hand was. Kurt felt Blaine circle his hole a few times before slowly pushing in, and Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat. Blaine kept his finger still, letting Kurt get used to it. The boy was look at Blaine with soft, wide eyes, feeling a hot flush rise to his cheeks once more.

He liked it.

It only took a slight nod from Kurt to Blaine to start moving his finger, stretching him. Kurt moaned softly, wanting more as his hips responded to Blaine's movements, aching every time Blaine slipped all the way out.

Kurt kept his eyes open, firmly locked on Blaine's face, mouth falling open and barely stuttering out the word _'more'_ hotly before Blaine added another finger, being completely gentle the whole time, caring for him, making him comfortable.

Kurt whimpered as Blaine begun to _really_ stretch him. He watched Blaine with hot, wide eyes as Blaine concentrated on his fingers, angling them differently with each push, crooking them, almost as if he was looking for something.

"Blaine, what are yo-HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" He moaned loudly and threw his head back. "Wha-Ohhhfuck. What was that!?" He panted, honestly confused but so hot and flustered, as he felt his untouched cock throb with need. Blaine grins, glad that he's looked this up plenty of times over the last year and a half and that he knows how to try and bring pleasure to Kurt, who apparently had no idea.

"That would be your prostate, Kurt." Blaine informed him as Kurt picked his back up, his eyelids heavy as he looked at Blaine. "Does it feel good, sweetie?"

He nods, breathless and clenching the sheets of their freshly made bed in his fists. "M-More. Please."

"Anything for you." He leans down and kisses Kurt's lips longingly as he carefully added another finger, wanting to be extra careful with the prepping.

He could feel Kurt breathing quickly, especially as he ran his fingers along Kurt's long shaft, smiling against his neck as he pumped his fingers in and out faster.

"Blaine… Blaine I'm gonna-"

Blaine stopped all movements after those three words, pulling his hand away from Kurt's throbbing dick, but his other staying firmly still in Kurt's hole. Kurt whimpered, his hips raising slightly, looking for the lost friction.

"Kurt… Answer me honestly, okay?"

Kurt nods, still searching, holding back a soft grunt.

"Are you ready? One hundred per cent ready?"

He waited until Kurt had come down a little and could open his eyes a little more and look up into Blaine's. "Blaine, I trust you with my _life_. I'm ready, I swear."

Blaine nodded and kisses him softly before sitting back on his knees again, pulling his fingers out of Kurt, who whimpered at the loss. He grabbed the condom and slowly slid it over himself, closing his eyes as he felt a little pleasure at finally touching himself. He lubed up his dick quickly before lining himself up.

Kurt breathed in steadily, resting his head against the pillow with his eyes closed, waiting nervously; his fists tighten against the bed sheets, and his heart thumps against his chest faster. He felt Blaine then, just the tip of him, brushing against his entrance. His knuckles turned white with how hard he was gripping the sheets, but then he felt one of Blaine's hands on his chest, rubbing up and down soothingly.

"Relax, honey."

His soft, gentle voice was enough to ease some of Kurt's nerves, and he let go of the sheets. Blaine seemed to take this as a sign and started to slowly push in.

Kurt's eyes flew open, his jaw dropped and he looked at Blaine with wide eyes, panicking slightly at the intrusion. It was larger than Blaine's fingers and he couldn't lie and say it didn't bring back... those memories.

But his surroundings were different. He was on his back, on a warm, soft bed. No cold, hard bricks in sight. He wasn't in pain. And the noises of New York leaked through the window. Blaine. Blaine was there. His Blaine. His boyfriend who he loved and trusted.

He was safe, this was consensual. That happened two years ago and it was not going to ruin this moment. It wasn't.

He smiles up at Blaine once he was fully sheathed inside of Kurt, feeling full and… happy. It didn't hurt as much as… then. Blaine had stilled to allow Kurt to get comfortable, and he was watching Kurt, smiling, but also making sure he was okay.

"Move." Kurt croaked out. "Please."

And Blaine did, pulling out slowly and pushing back in and Kurt moaned at the feeling of Blaine moving in and out of him, gaining speed slowly. And suddenly, when Blaine leaned down to kiss him, the angle changed and Blaine was hitting his prostate again.

Before Blaine's lips even touched his own, Kurt let out a long, desperate moan. Blaine grinned at the reaction and rested his forehead against Kurt's and thrust a little harder as Kurt wrapped his legs around his hips, his arms gripping Blaine's shoulders instead of the sheets now.

They gained speed as they thrust together, both of them moaning hotly, panting into each other's ears, whispering _I love you, _or _Blaine, _or _Kurt. _They worked as one to give as well as gain pleasure, their hips moving quickly.

Kurt thought everything about this moment was perfect. Blaine was perfect.

Blaine was marvelling at Kurt's beauty, the way he moved his hips, the way his sweat glistened and rolled down his long neck, the way he kept his bright blue eyes wide in wonder, amazement, love and trust. Blaine's heart felt ready to explode, because it seemed to just keep expanding as his endless love for Kurt grew.

"Blaine, Blaine I'm gonna-"

"Love you. Please. Come for me, Kurt." He reached down to grip Kurt's cock to stroke him through it. Kurt whimpered before moaning as he came, his hips bucking harshly as he exploded over Blaine's hand and their chests.

Blaine groaned at the sight of Kurt as he came, his back arching and his eyes rolling back and his mouth open, the sight alone was enough to push Blaine to the edge, and he came long and hard into the condom, a high pitched moan escaping his lips.

They both panted heavily against each other as they came down from their highs, before Blaine kissed his way from Kurt's ear to his lips softly. "I love you, Kurt." He whispered.

"I love you too. So much."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again. "No regrets?"

"None. That was amazing, Blaine."

Blaine nods and grins, before slowly pulling out and getting off the bed. He took off the condom, tied it up, and threw it away, before going into the bathroom and getting some wipes. He went back and cleaned himself and Kurt up, happy to see Kurt already nodding off.

Blaine slipped underwear on Kurt, and then himself before he got under the comforter too, wrapping his arms Kurt lovingly, spooning him, something that now felt like a second nature to them both, and kissing the back of his head. Kurt smiled contentedly, before letting himself fall asleep, allowing the sweet dreams to engulf him. Blaine smiled too, finally allowing himself to relax, no longer having to worry. He kissed Kurt once more before dropping to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke the next morning, after a beautiful nightmare-less night, with the sun blazing through the window, both of them having forgotten to close the curtains last night. Kurt smiled softly. He could see through the window from his spot on the bed, and all he could see was a busy, early morning in New York City. He felt warm, bare arms wrapped around him, the familiar, comforting feel of Blaine spooning him.<p>

Everything just felt so natural, even if it was all new. It was like that here and now, in New York with Blaine Anderson, was where he was meant to be. That it was meant to be his home.

He could still feel Blaine from last night, the warm ache burning lightly in his lower back. It was a comforting feel, with no intense pain. And it was wonderful to feel like every piece of that dreadful night was behind him completely now. And he could be happy. At last.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Blaine whispered into his ear, before kissing the back of his head tenderly.

"How did you know I was awake?" He yawns, and Blaine smiles.

"Kurt, I've slept in the same bed as you for the nearly two years now, I know what you sound like when you wake up… Plus, you're a really loud thinker."

Kurt grins and rolls around in Blaine's arms to see his face, blinking to push the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Last night," He starts, blushing a little. "Was a-"

Kurt was cut off as Blaine rolled onto his back, pulling Kurt on top of him. He reached up and brushed a few strands of hair from Kurt's forehead.

"…You're beautiful." He whispered; getting the exact effect he wanted as Kurt blushed. "And, I want to say something, and I want you listen, no interruptions, okay?"

Kurt nods. "Okay."

"Promise?" Blaine asks, smiling.

"I promise."

"Good." He takes a nervous, stutter breath before looking up at Kurt confidently. "I… I have known you for… almost two years now. And yeah we started off a little rocky, and we've definitely had some rough times, and there's no denying there'll be fights in the future, because there always is. But that's what being in love is about. Couples fight, because they care, because they want to stay together. But I know for sure that we won't turn out like those couples that fight too much, because those couples eventually fall out of love, but I know I'm going to love you until the day I die. I want to spend all of my time with you, to love you, to cherish you…" he stops for a breath, blushing slightly, "I want to be there for you, every single second. To make you breakfast and coffee every morning because you're too tired. To surprise you with romantic dinners, or trips to anywhere you like. To hold you when you're upset. To compliment you on your stunning outfits. To spend hours on end watching countless Disney movies, or chick flicks, or rom-coms, or whatever the hell suits your fancy at the time. And believe me, I was going to wait for the right moment, it's not just because of how wonderful last night was.

"In short, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. And I asked your dad weeks ago about this question that I'm about to ask. And I explained to him that I'm no rush. He gave me his blessing, surprisingly. But Kurt, when I ask you, know that it's not an immediate thing. I really do want to wait until after we graduate NYADA. I just want everyone to know that I love you more than anything else in this world. For you to be able to show off that someone _knows_ just how truly amazing and _beautiful_ you are.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine begins, a flush beginning to rise to his cheeks as he pulls a small, velvet box from under the pillow, only just hearing Kurt's quiet intake of breath. "Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" He flipped open the box to reveal the white gold engagement ring to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes were wet with unshed tears, his lips quivering as his whole frame began to shake. Blaine waited with bated breath; rubbing Kurt's back consolingly, hoping Kurt wasn't completely overwhelmed.

It was a few minutes before Kurt blinked away his tears and let out a shaky breath, and then nodded. He kept nodding until he finally managed to get a word out of his mouth. "Y-yes. Yes for God's sake I'll marry you!"

Blaine let a laugh of relief, as a few rogue tear fell down his cheek. His kissed Kurt in a messy, sweet, hot kiss before pulling out the ring as Kurt offered him his left hand. Blaine smiled and slipped it onto his ring finger, before they both marvelled at it, at the beauty but also the meaning. The physical sign of how strong their love was.

.

…

**So, I've finally finished. And I have a love/hate relationship with endings. Mainly because I won't get to write another chapter for the fic again. But! Never fear! I do have a few ideas for One Shots in this verse. So you'll get something.**

**And I'm really sorry for making you guys wait so long. But with the car crash, the countless times I was ill, exams, physiotherapy, writers block and school I really haven't had time to write. I'm sure 7,000 words make up for it? Especially since my chapters are usually between 1,000 to 2,000. **

**I would like to thank DemetriMP for originally giving me the idea, Ines for encouraging me through every chapter and the beautiful fanart of Layla (which is still saved on my laptop;)) and all of my followers/reveiwers for sticking with me and reading this. **

**Okay, so a quick fic rec, which is by DemetriMP. The Cowboy Boarding House. Or pretty anything he writes because he's awesome, okay?:)**

**And here's a list of songs mentioned in this chapter and who they're by:**

-Our Time Now - Plain White T's

-Uptown Girl- Billy Joel

-Your Song – Elton John

-Beside You – Marianas Trench

-Part Of Me – Katy Perry

-Up All Night- One Direction

-Sing For Me - Yellowcard

-Use Somebody – Kings Of Leon (**I was thinking **Pixie Lott**'s version**)

-Being Alive - Chicago

-The Writer – Ellie Goulding

-Lights – Ellie Goulding

-Starry Eyed – Ellie Goulding

-To The Sky - Owl City

**Thank you, everyone. And I'm really glad I've finally got this chapter over and done with.**

**Less Than Three Xxx**


End file.
